RWBY: The Tale of APLE
by ThatShieldGuy
Summary: A team made up of a absentminded idiot with a Broadsword, not a Katana like everyone calls it, an overpowered Faunus, a girl with a flamethrower and a thing for kicking people in the balls, and a Deus Ex Machina. Welcome to the world of RWBY where we follow the adventures of Team APLE. Oh god what have I done? Rated T because I don't know if its a crime against Humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**So. My first Fan fiction. It's going to be garbage I bet. It's going to have a ton of OCs, stupid situations, Mary Sues, inaccuracy, and so many more cans of worms that I'll open later. But I like to write and I guess I'll write about this. I'm guessing you're tired of reading this already and just want to get on with the story. So, let us begin shall we?**

 _ **Chapter One: Anthony, Leo, and Lore**_

Anthony Verde knew that one of two things was going to happen when he stepped of the airship. One was that he was going to die a rather painful, horrible death at the hands of either Grim or some super villain, that he bet twenty Lien on, that would appear to devastate the world. Second was that he was going to survive all of his years through Beacon and become a Hunter; after being beaten, bloodied, and bruised of course!

He should've bet on the second choice as well.

But he was here now, Beacon. A prestigious academy for gifted teenagers that have the potential to become some of the greatest Hunters and Huntresses in all of Remnant that could go on to save the world from the Grim; big ass monsters without a soul and a craving to eat all of humanity and Faunus kind without a care in the world, in case you were wondering. We'll talk about Faunus later. It's very complicated. You'll understand why later.

Anyway, fighting beings like the Grim is pretty tough but Hunters and Huntresses got a couple trump cards in their sleeve. One being a gun. No I'm serious; almost everything here is part gun in some way. Plus their guns are powered by Dust. Dust is a mysterious element that powers their weapons and abilities called Aura and Semblance. Aura is the physical manifestation of a Human or Faunus' soul that could a wide array of sick moves and abilities depending on a user's training, experience, and instinct.

Still with me? Good. Now onto that Semblance junk.

Semblance is the personal, unique power that everyone has… Well those who activated their Aura that is. Everyone has their own different Semblance, family members being the only people who have similar Semblances to yours.

So you good on the lore of Remnant now? Good. Better get back to Anthony then.

Anthony knew that he was going to have a very hard time in Beacon. A school for the best and greatest humanity and Faunus kind can offer can only break a straight "B" student like Anthony. Well "B's" and "C's" but you get the point!

Despite all that, here he was, standing on the exit platform of an airship that brought him to Beacon all the way from his little hometown of Elithia. His short brown hair swaying in the wind, his broadsword resting comfortably on his back, his green jacket zipped up and covered with leather and metal plates, his metal gauntlets fitted snugly around his hands, and his glasses slipping from the bridge of his nose despite being pushed up five seconds ago.

Anthony took a deep breath and stepped in to the central plaza of Beacon. The school's buildings, clean and gigantic, with beautiful gardens complimenting them, filled Anthony with wonder as he walked towards the school's main building, Anthony felt someone grab his shoulder, the grip all too familiar and a bit too strong for their own good.

"Dear Monty Andy! Stop walking so fast! You know I can't keep up with you."

It was Leo Theron, Anthony's closest childhood friend. Leo was a Faunus, a race of Human/animal hybrids. Despite looking human, Faunus kind has been discriminated and looked down upon by Humanity for ages. Despite the race difference, Anthony and Leo always hanged out and eventually Anthony's father invited Leo's mother to live with them after Leo's father… Let's not talk about that, yet.

Anthony turned around and mockingly punched Leo's chest. "Leo; you know that this is the big day for me, right?"

"Me too Andy. I'm going here too. Didn't you read the paper they sent us?"

"Not really. Too busy working at Mrs. Juniper's house to buy my sword, unlike the ones you got restricted by your limiter bracelets."

Leo nodded, holding up his arms. The limiter bracelets, bracelets infused with a certain type of Dust that restrict a person's Aura and/or Semblance, slid down Leo's arms a little bit. Leo's Aura made his punches and natural a bit too "strong" for others so he wore the bracelets to limit his strength so everyone around him could be safe. And alive, don't forget alive.

Leo snorted as he shoved his hands in his dress coat's pockets, his muscles rippling under the vest. He leaned forward in impassive boredom and said, "Yep. Five hundred Lien for a Katana-"

"It's a Broadsword! Katanas are totally different Leo!"

"Fine, fine; it's a Broadsword that costs five hundred Lien so you got a weapon to use while in school so you come out with every bone broken but your neck, right?"

"Right…" said Anthony as he glared at Leo's spiky, wild dirty blond hair."Yo, Leo; stop flattening your ears. They'll go numb if you hold them like that for long."

Leo sighed as a pair of ears popped out of his unkempt hair. "Happy now?"

"Very. Still don't get why you hide your ears like that."

"Have you seen the ratio of Faunus here? I'll stick out like a Grim in a Hunter convention. Plus, I was right of how there would be more Humans here then Faunus."?

"Can we shut up about the whole 'The Faunus race is being discriminated!' deal?"

Leo sighed as he held his hands up in a surrendering pose.

"Good. Now let's hurry up. I bet the entrance ceremony is going to start soon." Anthony started to walk again as Leo scramble to catch up with him, muttering under his breath at how fast Anthony goes without considering Leo's lack of speed. When the arrived halfway to the building used for the entrance ceremony, they heard a rather loud bang behind them.

Anthony looked at Leo and said "Should we check to see if someone was hurt?"

"Nah. If anyone was hurt by something like a mini explosion, they wouldn't be here."

"Good point. Shall we continue?"

"Let's. I want to smash some Grims' skulls in!"

"Plus save the world!"

"And save the world…"

"And stop mad scientists and arrest criminals and give cookies to fifth graders and-"

"Andy. Shut the fuck up please."

"Ok…"

 **So. How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Horrid? Burn it with Fire? Burn it with Water? Salt and Burn it with Hellfire? You decide. Hope its good enough for you. Bye. Why are you still reading this I said bye. Goodbye and farewell. Why are you still here? Go away! Stop reading this! Go away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So. I didn't expect the story to get any attention. Was really surprised by that. Well I'm guessing you want to see the Pyro with a thing for kicking people in the balls and that Deus Ex Machina thing so here goes nothing. The next chapter of a fan fic I never thought would be popular.  
**

 _ **Chapter Two: Percy, Eve, and the Initiation**_

Anthony Verde thought that the Entrance Speech would be more welcoming instead of creepy. Anthony was excited when Beacon's headmaster was going to make the speech but lost his excitement and maybe his confidence to do this trial while listening to Professor Ozpin's speech.

 _Leo looks calm. Why is he after that speech? It was so weird!_ Thought Anthony as he stood on one of the platforms set out to begin the initiation, watching Leo out of the corner of his eyes while Leo did some simple stretches. Professor Ozpin, flanked by Professor Goodwitch, began to say something like "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," and to one particularly clueless student with blonde hair, "No. You will be using your own landing strategy," along with something about your partner being the first one you look at, yad-di da-di-da… In all honesty Anthony didn't really care. He was more worried about **why** the teachers thought it would be a good idea to fling them off a cliff.

After the clueless blonde student was flung off the cliff, Anthony watched as Leo bent his knees as his platform start to click and whirl before launching him into the Emerald Forest, a forest that is located near Beacon, filled with Grim of all kind. Next up to be launched was a girl.

The girl had a rather petite frame. She had loose black and white jacket, in a checkered pattern, covering her with the sleeves that were so long that it covered her hands. She also had a metallic looking backpack in the shape of a cat with a keychain that had a big red button on it. She was wearing rather big boots that came up to her knees.

Anthony looked at her with concern. _Someone that small couldn't possibly survive out there, even if they were chosen for Beacon._ Suddenly the girl reached behind her and pressed the button on her keychain. Suddenly, the cat backpack and keychain began to shift and reshape itself in a whirl of mechanical clicks until it transformed into a flamethrower. The petite girl would brace herself as she was launched into the air, screaming her lungs off from what looked like joy.

Anthony wasn't concerned for the girl anymore.

There was one more person before Anthony was to be launched and he looked rather weird. A slick looking man with greased hair poking out of a wide brimmed hat. He was wearing a stained brown trench coat that showed off two Dust machine pistols holstered. The slicked man would look at Anthony and wink. The man would tap against his platform before disappearing in a wisp of grey Aura.

"What! Did he just-" was all Anthony could say before getting launched off the cliff and into the forest.

Anthony was off to a great start.

* * *

Leo soared through the air, the wind whipping through his hair and vest, as he looked around for a good place to land. He looked around and noticed a tree that had a decent amount of branches. Leo twisted in the wind and started to descend towards the tree. He spiraled in the air, speeding up towards the tree. He'd meet the tree by grabbing a branch and swinging off it, landing on a branch in the lower part of the tree. Leo would the drop down to the ground, grunting as he landed on solid dirt.

"Easy as pancakes." Leo said as he cracked his knuckles and looked around almost lazily. He would continue to look around before looking dead straight with the most serious face he could muster.

"I have no idea where I am." Suddenly a shrill, demonic sounding howl would erupt deep into the woods to Leo's right. Leo growled under his breath and started to run in the opposite direction, away from the call of that Beowolf, the most common type of Grim in Remnant. Beowolves are known to hunt in packs and are extremely dangerous when in giant packs. Leo knew that even with his enhanced strength, thanks to his Semblance, he couldn't take on a pack of Beowolves alone.

As he ran away from the Beowolf howls, he suddenly ran into an Ursa, the second most common Grim in all of Remnant. Ursa's are know to be stronger the Beowolves but much slower along with hunting in either pairs or little packs. As Leo stumble back, the Ursa let out a roar as it advanced on Leo. Leo regained his balance and got into a boxer pose, his favored fighting pose, as the Ursa let out another roar and swiped at Leo. Leo barely ducked under the swipe before punching the Ursa in the stomach, making it stumble back. Leo smirked as he got back into his boxer pose again. He knew that even with the limiter bracelets on, he can still do some serious damage if he wanted to. Enough to take an Ursa out if he tried. The Ursa recovered from Leo's punch and lunged at him, it's fangs bared and opening to bite Leo's head off. Leo stepped to the right and punched the Ursa in the side of it's face. The Ursa recoiled from the hit and fell on it's side. Not wasting time, Leo rushed the Ursa, pinning it as he picked up a nearby rock and started to bash the Ursa's head in. After fifteen bashes, the Ursa's face caved in. Leo fell backwards in exhaustion as the Ursa started to melt. Leo sat up, his muscles screaming of how stupid he was of taking on an Ursa knowing he can only manage three Beowolves at his current strength without becoming exhausted, and he noticed something different about his surroundings.

Do you remember those Beowolf howls that Leo heard? Well the Beowolves caught up with him, and there are twenty of them all snarling as they circle him.

Leo stood up and let out a tired moan. He got back into his boxer pose and uttered a simple phrase before lunging at the Beowolves.

"Fuck it!"

A Beowolf swiped at Leo and knocked him back with ease. The Beowolves inched closer to him before a something crashed out of a nearby tree, spewing fire. The Beowolves ran away, scared off by the fire. Leo sat back up and looked at his savior. It was a petite looking girl with a flamethrower in her hand and a strange gleam in her eyes.

"So… Nice ears you got Mr. Kitty."

Leo blinked at the girl before sighing and facepalming in what seemed like annoyance. "I'm a Tiger Faunus. Not a Cat Faunus. There's a difference you know you racist cunt. Who are you, you strange little lady?"

"Name's Eve von Monochrome. What's your name Mr. Pussy?" Eve asked, her head cocked to the side with a bright shine in her eyes.

Leo didn't want to admit it but that Eve girl was sorta cute when you ignore the giant flamethrower she was carrying. Leo stood up and cracked his neck, looking down at Eve with a smile on his face. "Well little lady, my name is Leo Theron."

"Well Leo, looks like we're a team now! Our eyes met! So let's go to the objective!"

Leo would chuckle at Eve. He would bend down and pet Eve's head while saying "I don't think so little lady. I'm good on my own. Thanks for the offer though."

"But you got bitched slapped by a Beowolf Leo."

"It caught me off guard."

"So that means we should team up! Safer in pairs!"

"Nah. I'm good."

Eve would look at Leo with a blank expression, silent. Suddenly Eve would back up and kick Leo his sacred garden. You know what I mean. I'm talking about his balls. Leo collapsed in pain as Eve leered over him.

"We're a team. Got it?"

"Got it."

Eve grabbed Leo's legs and started to drag him to the objective. Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Emerald Forest, some girl just cut a tree down with her scythe.

* * *

Anthony really hates how he spaces out at times. He had no idea what he was suppose to do or where he was going. All he knew that he was flying through the air and-

 _ **BANG**_

That was a tree. Anthony groaned as he fell down to the ground, certain that he was going to have a broken spine by the end of this trial. Anthony closed his eyes as he prepared to feel the full impact of the forest's ground.

"Yo, you ok?"

Anthony would look up and see the brown trench coat man standing over him. Anthony would rub his eyes and groan while the man continued to talk out what seemed like gibberish to Anthony.

"I mean you gotta be ok. You're one of the protagonists of this story and it would be a pretty lame-ass story if the main protagonist died in the second chapter so you should be good. I mean I'm named Percy because the author was too stupid to figure out another team name besides fucking APLE and even then he wasn't too sure about that either because the inspiration for the team name came from him eating an apple! Which I may add makes him look like an asshole whenever he eats an apple. So get the fuck up and don't act dumb."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just lamenting at my character role."

"Ok?" Anthony said as he sat up and looked at the Percy with a confused expression that said the simple praise 'What the utter fuck?' Anthony would stand up as Percy would step back and start to teleport around, doing weird poses and dance moves while Anthony would stretch and crack his back to work out all the pain from hitting the tree. After five satisfying pops from Anthony, he'd start to walk towards Percy before Percy appearing in front of Anthony in a flash of grey Aura.

Percy would un-holster one of his Dust machine pistols and say to Anthony, "So. You ready to go to the ruins to get the chess piece? It's about thirty minutes from here. I think two groups are already there as well. I think they are fighting a Deathstalker and a Nevermore. Oh that's a decapitation!"

"Percy, that's your name right?"

"Yep. Wish it was Shadow though. Makes me sound, dangerous."

"Anyway Percy, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just lamenting at the canon the author is going to fuck up with us."

"Ok? Anyways, can we move to the objective now because I'm pretty sure my friend is there now and I really want to see him again."

"You could've said that to me and we would've been their already."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go now shall we Katana man?"

"My name is Anthony and my sword is not a Katana!" Anthony screamed out as Percy ran deeper into Emerald Forest. Anthony scowled and growled under his breath as Anthony chased after him, wondering what that man was talking about in his little rant.

 **So. There was the second chapter of Team APLE's story. Good? Terrible? Salt and burn it? You decide. Leave a review, tip, or a suggestion if you think something should be done about the story or you just want to comment on how much of an idiot I am. So goodbye then. Hope you like this story, seeing how a good amount of people like this story for some reason. Also I am going to call Anthony, Andy for now on. It's easier on me. So goodbye... Why are you still reading? Go away! We've been over this! Stop it! You're not a nice person are you? Stop reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So. I am still wondering why anyone has even taken an interest in this story. I honestly have no idea why anyone would want to read a story of stupid, Mary Sue OCs, horrid grammar, impossible scenarios; for fucks sake one of the OCs can teleport for crying out loud! But I guess you guys like it so might as well give you the second chapter. Have fun.**

 _ **Chapter 3: Chess, Dust, and APLE**_

Andy wondered when his life turned weird. Was it when Leo moved into his place after his Dad offered? Was it when he got a letter from Beacon saying due to his reported skill set, he was chosen to attend the prestigious academy? Did it change when he was launched off a cliff by the school's headmaster and his assistant? Andy didn't really know or care. All he really cared about was how he was following a guy called Percy as that guy rambled on about something called " _Dark Souls_ " while he headed towards the trail's objective. Andy honestly thought he was going to have an aneurysm from the nonsense Percy was saying.

" _Who does this while running in the Emerald Forest and shooting any Grim that cross our path,"_ Andy thought as he watched Percy point a machine pistol at some wandering Beowolves and unleash half of his Dust clip on the beasts, killing them. Andy really wondered when his life turned strange. He thought back to the day when he heard that Leo's father-

"Whoa now! Beowolf at three o'clock! Up to you Katana man!"

Andy snapped out his thoughts and readied his blade as a Beowolf came charging at him. He'd step to the side of the Beowolf and stab it in the ribs, holding steady as he let the Beowolf's momentum destroy it's inside with Andy's blade. Andy ripped his blade out after it reached the now dead Beowolf's thigh, while it was still in midair, and ran to catch up with Percy.

"It's not a Katana Percy. Katanas have a little tilt at the end of their blade, Broadswords are completely straight." Andy said as he briskly jogged at Percy's side, his glasses on the tip of his nose from the sweat covering his face.

"Says the guy who can't keep his glasses from sliding down his Jewish size nose." retorted Shadow as he reloaded his machine pistol. Percy then smile as he pointed out in front of him with his gun. "Hey! I think I see the exit out of this damned forest! Come on!"

Andy sighed as he watched Percy disappear and teleport to exit, wondering what Percy meant by "Jewish". Well it wasn't a time to care really, he was finally going to finish this stupid initiation trail thing. Andy didn't really know what this entire situation was to be honest. He was paying more attention to these couple of girls making a big scene in the crowd during the entrance ceremony. It was really entertaining to watch them bicker and argue. He didn't really remember the rest of the day after the ceremony though. It must've been super boring.

"Yo Four-Eyes, you still in there?"

Andy shook his head and looked around and noticed Percy staring at him. Behind Percy was a some ruins and some pedestals holding up various chess pieces. Andy started to walk towards the chess pieces, flanked by Percy when they heard some crackling and crunching coming to the left of them inside the forest. Andy was about to get into a fighting stance when Leo and Eve burst out of the woods, covered in leaves, bruises, and scratches. Leo having most of the bruises and scratches.

Andy sighed in relief and yelled out, "Leo!"

Leo responded back with, "Andy!"

"Leo!"

"Andy!"

"Leo!"

"Andy!"

"Nora!"

Leo and Andy looked at Percy in confusion. "Who is Nora?" they said together, Leo crossing his arms and Andy scratching the back of his head.

"Well it's a girl that's on Team JNPR, pronounced juniper in case you are wondering. She's part of the canon of the show we are fucking up. She is sorta a side character but a really loveable one that you just want to feed a ton of pancakes too. Speaking of pancakes I really enjoyed breakfast today with their selection of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Too bad the author didn't write the scene because he is such a fucking idiot and forgot to put it in. But I'm thinking it could help Katana dude's character development because he is sorta one of the main leads of this stupid as shit story. I mean that girl with the flamethrower is basically a skeleton right now with all of the character development she has right now! And another thing, I don't understand why they don't serve the students coffee in-"

Leo would look at Andy while Percy rambled on about nonsense no one understood and said, "What the fuck is he talking about and who the fuck is he, Andy?"

"His name is Percy and I have no idea. He was talking about something called " _Dark Souls"_ earlier but I just tuned him out."

"Gentlemen, can we go get the relics now or will we listen to this… person? If you want I could kick him in the balls to make his shut the fuck up." Eve said as she tapped her flamethrower nozzle against her leg, looking at Percy with an expression that was a cross between confusion, joy, and cringe. Andy and Leo both looked at each other and at Eve before nodding in agreement and leaving Percy to his ramble, Eve following close behind them, having left Percy on the ground, moaning in pain. While on the way there, Eve introduced herself to Andy and Leo and they responded in kind, also naming Percy who was still huddled up on the ground. The trio stopped in front of a couple of pedestals that had the chess pieces known as "Pawns" on them. Andy picked up two of the pawns while Leo grabbed another, pocketing the "relics". Eve was about to pick up another Pawn before a loud growl cut through the air. Everyone froze and turned to the sound of the noise. Moments later an Alpha Beowolf walked into the clearing, it being followed by a pack of about thirteen normal Beowolves.

When the final Beowolf emerged into the clearing, the humans plus one Faunus grouped together until they were in a line and got into their battle stances; Andy with his blade out at his side, Leo removing his limiter bracelets and getting into a boxing stance, Eve with her flamethrower aimed at the Grim, and Percy with both of his Dust powered machine pistols at his side, ready to fire. A normal Beowolf howled out and that caused the remaining Beowolves to charge, leaving the Alpha standing near forest's edge.

Leo met the first Beowolf with a uppercut to it's jaw, killing it in one hit as it's face plate broke and scattered off into the wind. Percy whipped his guns up and fired his entire clip at two Beowolves charging at him, killing them before they even reach him. A Beowolf would flank Percy while he reloaded and try to claw him in half before being blasted with a wave of fire. Eve would walk up to Percy, still blasting the Beowolf with fire while screaming obscenities at the poor Grim; the most common insult hurled at the Grim being the threat of castration via kick. Andy would be holding firm, slashing and cutting any Beowolves that would try to rush him. After half of the normal Beowolves died, the rest of the Grim would flee, running past the Alpha Beowolf that was still holding steady and still.

After the last normal Grim fled into the woods, the Alpha slowly stalked towards the group, growling in what can be considered pure fury. Suddenly the Alpha would charge at Leo, snarling at the Tiger Faunus. Leo would simply smile at swing at the Alpha, wondering if all Grim were this stupid. The Alpha dodged Leo's punch and hit Leo, knocking him back into one of the ruins

Andy turned around, his eyes wide as he heard something shatter when Leo hit the ruins. "Leo! You ok? You're Aura barrier still good?"

"No! It's gone! Ugh… I think I'm bleeding." Leo said as he got back up, holding his face. He would uncover his face and show a decent wound on his forehead. Andy ran over to Leo, screaming gibberish at the sight of Leo's blood. When Andy reached Leo, Leo slapped Andy across the face. Andy stopped screaming and groaned as he was launched into one of the ruin's walls.

"Oh shit! Sorry Andy! You ok?"

"I got almost fucking bloody nose because of you! Next time just yell at me to shut up instead of slapping me without your limiter bracelets on!"

"You'll be fine Andy! I mean you split your head three times already so you can survive a bloody nose!" Leo said as he jogged over to Andy, to help him up so they can go back to fighting the Alpha Beowolf. While all of this was happening, the Alpha was dueling Percy. Dust rounds riddled the Alpha's bone plates but didn't affect it as it continued to swipe at Percy; Percy barely managing to teleport out of the way with every swipe. Eve was behind the Alpha, fruitlessly blasting the Grim with fire to take it's attention off of Percy but failing as the Grim's bone plating on it's back shielded it from the flames. Eventually, the Beowolf scored a hit on Percy, sending him flying into the ruins, Aura shattering and blood flying as he flew back. Eve ran to the rest of the group and helped Percy up, a large claw wound across his chest and blood trickling from his mouth.

The group would form back up and stare at the Grim while the Alpha circled them, making a noise that sounded like laughter. Andy would wipe some sweat running down his face as say, "Well. We're royally fucked. What are we going to do?"

Eve started to blast fire towards the Alpha Beowolf to keep it back and said to Andy, "Well handsome, it looks like we need a plan to kill this thing. You got a good idea ? If not then before I'm dying I plan on kicking all of you in the balls."

Andy blinked at Eve's suggestion/threat and muttered, "I think so. Eve, I need you to distract the Beowolf. Leo, while the Beowolf is distracted, I need you to smash that thing's chest plate in. After that, I'll run in and stab it in the chest. While this is going on; Percy, I need you to go behind the Alpha and when I stab it, teleport on it's back and rain Dust round hell on it's neck. Sound like a good plan?"

"Got it!"

"Understood darling."

"Let's do this! Oh yeah! You know this reminds me of when-"

"All right. Now!" Everyone but Percy rushed forward towards the Grim. Eve started to shoot all the fire she had left in her flamethrower at the Alpha, making it rear back in shock as flames scorched it's face. Leo then came in, using all of his remaining power as he shattered the Beowolf's bone chest piece, knocking back a few steps. Andy charged in, stepping around Leo as his plunged his blade, hilt deep, into the Alpha's chest. Suddenly, Percy teleported onto the Grim's shoulders and unloaded his machine pistols' entire clips into the Beowolf's neck. Percy jumped off as Andy pulled his blade out of the dying Alpha's chest. The group jumped away from the Grim as it fell to the ground, writhing and twisting in it's death throws. The group would look at each other and smile in their exhaustion. Percy and Eve would grab the remaining Pawn pieces while a a Bullhead, a helicopter basically, descended down from the sky.

It took two hours, a lot of bandages, some water, and a quick nap/shower before Andy, Percy, Leo, and Eve stood on stage when Professor Ozpin called all new initiates to come on stage for teams to be selected. Before the group were a couple other teams.

The first team were four girls called Ruby Rose, a cute hyper girl that has an obsession with weaponry that was named leader of the team, Blake Belladonna, a mysterious year old that apparently loves books and according to Leo "She smells like a cat", Weiss Schnee, the 17 year old heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and known to have a temper, and Yang Xiao Long, the 17 year old older sister of Ruby Rose and resident pun master. Professor Ozpin named the group RWBY (Ruby).

The next team were two guys and two girls named Jaune Arc, a blonde hopeless romantic that seemed to be rather weak but strong in a sense, Nora Valkyrie, a hyperactive cheerful girl who has a bigass and badass hammer/grenade launcher, Pyrrha Nikos, the famous female fighter on the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box, and Lie Ren, a rather mellow man that Nora always seem to hang around with. Ozpin named this team JNPR (Juniper).

After JNPR was called out, Ozpin took a sip from a coffee mug that he always seemed to carry around and calmly said, "Anthony Verde, Percy Midnight, Leo Theron, and Eve Monochrome; can you please step forward." The group stepped forward, Andy paying attention with everything he has, Percy looking around, Leo standing stock still with his Faunus ears hidden in his hair, and Eve smiling while swaying in place. Ozpin then tapped his cane against the floor, saying "From now on, you will be known as Team APLE (Apple), led by Anthony. Welcome to Beacon."

Team APLE is now an official team in Beacon. Monty help them all.

 **So. There was chapter three. Team APLE is now a thing. Is that good? Like the battle sequence? Surprised I'm still doing this? I know I am. So review telling me I'm an idiot or not. It's up to you. So goodbye. I can tell you're still reading this. If you like reading this so much then fine, I'll give you a fun fact. Did you know that The inventor of the Game Boy, Gunpei Yokoi, was originally Nintendo's janitor and maintenance man. Didn't know that did you? You can look it up. It's pretty interesting. Well bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So. I'm honestly surprised that people like this story. I mean it's pretty bad. But I guess seeing how people like it, I might as well keep writing it. So here we go!**

 _ **Chapter Four: Port, Fights, and Applesauce**_

It's been two days since Team APLE was accepted into Beacon and Andy was already facing his most difficult challenge ever. Paying attention to one of Professor Port's lectures.

You can just feel the tension between Andy and the lecture resonating can't you?

Well it was during the team's third class when Andy was faced with this challenge yet again. He sat there, struggling with all of his might to stay awake as Professor Port recounted a tale of how he bested a pack of Ursa Majors by using a pineapple and a pair of tweezers. Sitting beside Andy was the rest of his team. First was Leo; his face on the desk, fast asleep, drool slowly trickling from his mouth and onto a notebook. After Leo was Eve; she was playing on her brand new Scroll, a Dust powered touchscreen phone that was issued to all new students by the school. Lastly was Percy; his Scroll on the desk while he wrote down notes in a sort of dazed stupor.

Andy managed to last seventeen minutes into Port's lecture before spacing out and started to think about the day when he was in fifth grade and a Huntress in a white cloak gave his class cookies. He wondered if that was the day he wanted to become a Hunter. Andy continued to space out until the bell rang, signalling the students to go to their next class. As Andy snapped out of his stupor, Port assigned the class some quick homework and said "That it was due by the end of the day."

After a couple more classes, APLE met back up in the cafeteria. Andy looked at his fellow team members and sighed. He never thought he would be the leader of a team of Hunters and Huntress in training. As he looked over his teammates while they ate lunch, Andy wondered why the school made them wear _**red**_ uniforms. Why couldn't they be green? He loved the color green. Andy really liked uniforms despite the color; the clothes being very comfortable and quiet stylish. He wondered if the clothes were made from some sort of silk or-

"Hey! Remnant to Andy; you awake?" Leo said as he tapped Andy cheek with a spoon. Andy sputtered and sat back as he looked at Leo, who was going back to eating a sandwich by using a spoon.

Andy blinked a couple of times before asking Leo, "Why are you eating a sandwich with a spoon?"

"Cause I can."

"That honestly make no sense Mr. Pussy," Eve said as she ate some fried chicken, looking at her two teammates with what looked like utter boredom.

"Well it's better than being a racist cunt you little-"

"Can we not argue about this? I rather not spoil my appetite anymore with the homework we gotta do for Professor Port," Percy interjected before Leo could finish his insult. "I mean it's pretty obvious that you two got off on rather bad terms but we gotta fix that if we're a team now. Back me up on this Anthony; I really need your support on this."

"Well now that you mention it, I think it is rather stupid. Leo; 'Not every human-'"

"'Is after you. You may find some bad apples but look through the bunch and you'll find the sweetest pair you will ever see.' Nice quote from your dad there Andy."

"But he's right you know! This entire racism thing you keep going on about is stupid. You don't need to bring it up every other time."

"Anthony is right you know Mr. Emo Pussy; no need to cut yourself over what some people think about you."

"Oh really Ms. B-cup? I'm surprised you don't kick some people's' balls around here daily; seeing how you just love to touch them."

"You son of a bitch I'm going to-"

Percy looked at Andy while Eve and Leo continued to yell insults to each other. Percy leaned in close to Andy and said, "What are we going to do about Mr. and Mrs. Team-breaker over there? I got a few ideas but you're the leader so you got anything better?"

Andy narrowed his eyes, in deep thought. "Well, I got one idea but it might be… weird."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking we get a ton of applesauce, put it in a tub, and pour it all over them."

"Ok that is weird," agreed Percy.

"I know right. But I think It'll work because it-"

"I mean applesauce, really? Applesauce is probably the weirdest thing to even pour on someone. I mean chocolate pudding is also weird but it's more common. Water is too stereotypical and shit is just disgusting. Is applesauce even a thing in RWBY? I mean it's possible but everything is just weird because everything is named different. Are apples name apples in this world or are they named differently like 'Redducas' or something else's that's stupid. I mean I get, I really do but all of this different naming stuff is so stupid that it gives me headaches! Also headaches, can our Aura numb it because I have a headache right now and I-"

Andy sighed and went back to eating his food; surrounded by bickering friends and a possibly insane guy. Andy now knew what his second greatest challenge was now; how to survive or leave his team. He bet leaving would be easier.

* * *

After lunch and the last couple of classes of the day, Andy went to Ozpin's office. As Andy entered Ozpin's office, Andy gasped at cogs and wheels all around him.

Ozpin looked up from his scroll, to look at the noise, and noticed Andy just standing in the middle of his office. Ozpin laid down his scroll and picked up his coffee mug. "Ah, Mr. Verde. What are you doing in my office?"

"Professor, I want to switch teams."

"Why's that Mr. Verde?"

"You put me, an absent-minded guy who's highest grade in the education system was a B, as the leader of a team filled with insensitive, racist, and possibly insane people."

Ozpin stood up, grabbing his cane and taking a sip from his coffee. He looked at Andy, still poker face, and said "Mr. Verde; like I said to one troubled student, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you?"

"I do."

"Well, you're just not seeing the clear picture then."

"Really? What's the picture suppose to be?"

"Why would I put an absent minded person on a team filled with a potentially overpowered Faunus with some hidden issues, a rather complexing girl with a habit of kicking people in their groin region, and… Percy. I chose you because you have the potential to help your team become great Hunters and Huntress. Out of everyone on your team; you know your weaknesses. I've seen it in your eyes."

Andy looked at Ozpin, dazed at Ozpin's logic and goals for him. Andy mutely nodded at Ozpin and left his office. As Andy left, Ozpin returned back to his desk and allowed himself a little smile; thinking back on what he said about leadership while talking with that Ruby Rose. " _Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"_

"It looks like things _are_ shaping up to being an... interesting year."

* * *

Andy returned to his dorm and walked back to his team's room. Even before the hallway, he could hear muffled shouting and screams coming from through the walls. Students belonging to the neighboring dorm rooms to Team APLE were standing in front of the door of Team APLE's room, looking at the door with mixed expressions of laughter and cringe. Andy brushed past the crowd as he opened the door and swiftly closed it. In the middle of the room were Leo and Eve, in each others' faces, hurling insults and spit at one another. In the corner near a bookshelf and a desk was Percy who was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth while muttering something about "Take it away Penny. Let's hear your solo."

"Ok! Everyone shut up!" Andy said as he slammed his foot down, emitting a loud bang that echoed all across the room. Eve and Leo stopped and looked at Andy with confusion all over their faces and Percy with hope on his face. Andy crossed his arms and leaned back, his shoulder touching rack where he, Eve, and Percy hanged their weapons. "I'm done with all of this useless fighting. Leo, I know that racism against Faunus kind is bad and I know how racism affected your life and your father's. I know because I was there. I saw it all happen. But it doesn't mean that you can let it affect how you interact with people, especially Eve. Eve I don't know why you anger Leo over his Faunus heritage. I don't know if you have a tragic backstory concerning Faunuses or it's just because you can racist; you need to stop and just get use and along with Leo and the rest of your team. I don't care if you two say sorry to each other or not, both of you better stop fighting and deal with each other. Got it?"

Leo and Eve looked at Andy with pure wonder on their faces. They slowly nodded as Andy finished his scolding and looked at each other. Leo tapped his foot and played with his limiter bracelets, not meeting Eve's face as he said, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you Eve. I wasn't acting right."

"I'm sorry to Leo. I didn't mean to be a racist asshole. Hope we can get along," Eve said as she looked down at the ground, unconsciously twiddling her fingers. Andy smiled at the two. It may have been only a start but he was glad that everything was ok now.

"Hey guys. I love the fuzzy feelings going around but you do realize that we still haven't done that homework for Professor Port's class and we only got like ten minutes to do it and turn it in before it's late."

Andy looked at Percy and, a smile on his face. It looks like Andy is now facing his third greatest challenge; homework.

 **So. Happy 4th of July. Hope the chapter's good. Leave a review telling me I'm an idiot or something or don't leave one. Still wondering how anyone likes this story. Well anyway, have a good day and go read some good stories or have fun making things explode. Bye.**

 **You still there? Wow you are persistent. I mean normal people would've stop reading by now seeing how I said bye already but I guess you're a special snowflake huh? Well all snowflakes are special but still; why are you still reading? I guess I can't leave you without some knowledge can I. Well... What should I teach you. Oh I know! The heights, ages, and birthdays of Team APLE. Ready to learn?**

 **Anthony Verde: Height is around 6'2-6'3 and he is currently 17 years old, turning 18 in a couple of weeks due to his birthday being so early in the school year.**

 **Percy: Height is about 6'0-6'1 and he is currently 18 because he was held back a year in his earlier school days. His birthday is during the later part of the school year.**

 **Leo Theron: Height is 6'4 and his age is 17 years old, his birthday being around the Valentines day.**

 **Eve Monochrome: Height is around 5'9-5'10 without her boots. With her boots it's around 5'11-5'12. Her current age is 17 years old and her birthday is during the Winter months.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So. New chapter. Amazing am I right? Hope you're having a good day. It's better then this story I bet! You ready for this? Here we go! Another chapter of the Tale of Team APLE! Yay.**

 _ **Chapter Five: Team TRQS, Mornings, and Missions**_

Andy was weirded out. When he woke up, he found four random people, three girls and one boy, just staring at him, crowded around his bed. He heard the females of the group say stuff like, "Wow, so this is the APLE's leader," and "Surprised he wears glasses, I bet he is super smart," and finally, "He's cute!" Andy sat up, the crowd backing up and watching him in silence, and he looked at his Scroll for the time.

It was three o'clock in the morning. Why were a bunch of random people watching him while he's sleeping?

Andy turned to the group of strangers, still half asleep, and said "How did you get in here?"

What looked to be a preppy girl in pigtails answered him, saying "Sam picked the lock." After she said this, she pointed to the her groups only male. The male, Sam was his name, had bleached blond hair and a look of complete and utter impassiveness. Sam simply held up a bobby pin and a screwdriver when the pigtailed girl pointed at him; still impassive and utterly silent.

Andy blinked and asked the group, "Why are you watching me sleep?"

Another girl from the group answered Andy. She had glasses that hid her eyes with what seemed to be a shine and cropped hair. She poked her glasses up her nose and said "Triss wanted to ask if Team APLE would like to have a picnic with Team TRQS (Turquoise) during lunch?"

"Ramona! We have to beat around the bush a little before we ask them!" the pigtailed girl, Triss most likely, growled at the glasses girl, who seemed to be Ramona.

Ramona shrugged before looking at Andy expectantly. "We'll meet you at the garden in the left wing of the school. Bring vittles with you. Goodnight Anthony Verde."

Andy tiredly waved goodbye as Triss, Ramona, the other girl who didn't talk, and Sam as they left his dorm room. Andy waited a little bit after they left, still processing what the fuck just happened before he passed out again. In what felt like three seconds, Andy woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ear. As Andy unsteadily sat up, Leo got out of bed and went into the bathroom with a tiny revolver. Leo clicked the revolver's pin and a fired it, ejecting a toothbrush out of the barrel. As Leo brushed his teeth, Andy stumbled into the bathroom; holding a shotgun. Andy inserted the shotgun's barrel into his mouth and pulled the trigger; spraying mouthwash inside his mouth.

As Andy gurgled his mouthwash, Leo looked at Andy, his toothbrush still in his mouth, and said, "You know I can still never get over why you spent fifty Lien on a shotgun that shoots watermelon flavored mouthwash."

"I never got over how you spent thirty Lien on a revolver that shoots out toothbrushes and have been using it for three years by now." Andy said as he spit out the mouthwash, grabbing a regular toothbrush and started to brush. Leo didn't reply as he finished brushing and went to go wake up Percy and Eve. After a couple of insults and some shoving, Eve shuffled into the bathroom, her shirt slipping from her shoulders, and stood next to Andy as she looked at her hair, a complete spider's nest. Andy finished brushing his teeth and grabbed a switchblade from the bathroom counter. He walked behind Eve and opened up the switchblade to reveal a comb instead of a blade. He then started to comb Eve's hair as she started to brush her teeth with an assault rifle toothbrush. Percy soon walked in, his pant's between his ankles, showing off his rabbit boxers, and his shirt halfway on his body.

Percy grabbed some hair gel and started to do his hair, mentioning to Eve and Andy while he greased his hair, "You know you to look like a couple when you do that to Eve, Andy." Andy shrugged sleepily as he continued to comb Eve's hair. Eve blinked a couple of times at Percy's observation before blushing slightly; she went back to brushing her teeth with renewed vigor.

Andy finished combing Eve's hair and said to Percy as he walked out of the bathroom, "Pull your pants up you're showing London and France, plus your underpants." Andy walked into the main room and grabbed his school uniform. He started to put it on when Leo walked up, fully clothed but his tie undone. Andy stopped dressing himself and start to tie Leo's tie as Leo started to dress Andy. Eve and Percy walked into the main room and grabbed their clothes; Eve going back into the bathroom to dress as Percy fumbled around with his clothes.

After ten minutes, Andy was leading Team APLE to the cafeteria when he remembered what happened earlier today. As he lead them, Andy said to his team, "So I may have accepted a little picnic invite for our team."

Leo, playing with his limiter bracelets, asked, "Really? When is it? I'm always down for some food."

"Of course you would Leo. You never stop eating."

"Shut up Andy."

"Anyways, the picnic is during lunch time and I got it from four people who broke into our dorm room at three o'clock today."

"Why were they in our room," Percy said as he stumbled, put off by Andy's nonchalant attitude at people breaking into their dorm room.

"To ask us to the picnic, why do you ask?"

"Well it's pretty normal for someone to ask why a bunch of strangers we have never really met before."

"Well yeah but-"

"No 'buts'. I mean you are so nonchalant about this entire thing! Any normal person would've been freaked out in that situation. This shows that this is a pretty bad fan fiction! I mean we aren't canon; just the author's self made characters so he doesn't really fuck up any of the canon characters' normal personalities. I mean he could've fucked up Ozpin already when you went to go talk to him. Plus there's only like OC and Ozpin in the character thing in the story's detail thing at the top. I mean the author plans on introducing Penny then Yang then Jaune then-"

As Percy continued to ramble, the rest of team APLE left him to go get some breakfast pancakes before that Nora Valkyrie ate them all. Leo loves some blueberry pancakes with toast. Andy prefers plain pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs while Eve liked strawberry pancakes covered in syrup. Percy likes… Who really gives a fuck about Percy.

* * *

Anyway, half of the day goes by for Team APLE before lunch rolls around. As they were "asked" to, APLE brought their lunches to the east wing garden. In the garden was the group that Andy faced this morning. When APLE walked up to the group, the group looked at the team in silence. Team APLE looked back in silence as well; causing a sort of awkward atmosphere to fill the air. Suddenly, Sam, the boy with the impassive attitude, stood up and walked to Andy. Sam stopped in front of Andy before extending his hand for Andy to shake. Andy responded in kind, shaking Sam's hand. This seemed to dispel the awkwardness as the two teams introduced each other and started to talk and each lunch, Sam still staying silent of course.

Triss, the girl with the pigtails, looked at Leo with a smile and said, "Wow, you got some big muscles there. You workout?"

"Barely. Most of his muscles are from his Semblance," Andy interjected before Leo could say something. Triss laughed as Leo comically yelled at Andy, who in turn, yelled back with gusto. Ramona, the girl in glasses, sighed and turned to Eve, who was giggling at Andy and Leo's 'fight'.

"Eve Monochrome; is this normal behavior for Anthony Verde and Leo Theron? They act and speak to each other like siblings or very close cousins."

"Sorta. At first, they were just friends until something bad happened to Leo's father. After that, Andy's father asked Leo's mother to come live with them when the two of them were seven years old. They sorta became brothers over the years of living together."

"I see. Quite an interesting situation. So is it true that Leo Theron is Faunus? The school records never really specified."

"Yep. He just hides his ears in his hair by flattening them so no one can see. He just one big pussy-cat."

"I'm right here you know," Leo said as he looked at Eve; his spoon hovering over his sandwich.

"I know," replied Eve as she went back to talking to Ramona about either Andy or how well informed Ramona was. While all of this was going on; Percy, Sam, and the last girl were sitting together, quietly eating. The last girl's name was Quinn. She had a purple scarf covering her entire neck and shark like teeth and was devouring some tuna.

After a couple more bites of some shrimp; Percy looked at Quinn and poked her shoulder, saying "That taste good?"

Quinn stopped eating and rubbed her shoulder; answering Percy with "Yeah."

"That's cool. What's with the scarf? It's not Fall yet."

"I know."

"Then why do you wear it then?"

"Because I can."

"That's not a really good reason."

"I know. Percy; why don't you go talk to Triss or Ramona- Sam! Stop!" While Quinn was talking; Sam snuck behind her and started to pull off her scarf. While the two struggled. Percy saw something on Quinn's neck. It was gills. Quinn had gills on her neck. Percy's brain short-circuited for a couple of seconds before saying, "You have _gills_! That's so **cool**! I didn't know the Faunus tree covered fish too!"

"Well, now you know. Sam stop touching my sides, I accept your apology now go back to eating."

"Hey Quinn, why doesn't Sam talk," Percy asked as he looked at Sam who was eating a turkey sandwich.

"No idea. He just… doesn't talk."

"That makes no sense."

"Yeah, but he's been really nice and-"

"I mean why did the author add a mute character? Did he want it so he could make it so Sam would talk at the end of this fucking fanfiction, if it ever finishes? I mean that's so cliche! I thought the author wouldn't stoop this low of writing but I guess he has. Along with that; is there really Fish Faunuses? I mean the author thought it would be cool to add that in. What are the mechanics behind a being half fish and half human? Do you need to drink water every other hour? Can you breath underwater along with breathing on land? I don't understand it! Plus it's not canon I think. I don't even think Beacon had gardens or east wings, or anything! This is so stupid! And let's not forget on fucking Ramona, that girl is just the walking stereotype of a Tsundere class president! Also Triss is a fucking preppy girl with pigtails; that screams cheerleader! Combine that with her relationship with Ramona and you get-"

"Hey Eve."

"Yes Andy?"

"Go kick Percy in the nuts so he stops rambling. His voice is drowning out my conversation with Leo and Triss."

"Got it," Eve said as she stood up and walked over to Percy; who stood up in his rant and was waving his arms around. Eve walked in front of him and swiftly crushed Percy's balls in one decisive kick. Percy dropped to the ground and softly groaned in pain as everyone else went back to what they were doing. The rest of the two teams' lunch went by smoothly; with Ramona mistaking Andy's talk of his broadsword as a katana and Sam accidently getting set on fire. Don't worry, he's fine now. As team APLE started to leave, team TRQS exchanged Scroll numbers with each team member.

It looks like Team APLE finally has some real friends, Team TRQS. I feel so sorry for them.

* * *

Team APLE was in their sixth class, listening to Dr. Oobleck, a rather hyperactive history teacher who is **never** seen without some sort of caffeinated beverage, as he recounted the Faunus Rights Revolution. The Faunus Rights Revolution was a war between Humanity and Faunus kind that lasted for three years. While Oobleck was in the middle of his lecture; the intercom beeped and said in a female tone, most likely Professor Goodwitch's voice, "Team APLE, please report to Professor Ozpin's office in fifteen minutes." As Andy, Eve, and Leo started to get up; Percy teleported to the door, a look of pure terror on his face, and beckoned the rest of APLE to hurry.

As they were running to Ozpin's office, Andy asked Percy, "Yo Percy. What's wrong? Why do you like you're about to shit your pants?"

"Because of Goodwitch! She is freaking terrifying! Did you know that she personally selects your detention! So it could be anything like running laps or listening to Port or even… Oh god… I don't need to think about that."  
"Ok?" Andy said as he looked at Percy, confused. The team made it's way to Ozpin's office with three minutes to spare. As the group walked into Ozpin's office; Professor Ozpin, flanked by Professor Goodwitch, stood waiting next to a desk with a map of the surrounding regions on it. Once the group made it to Ozpin, he motioned Goodwitch to start.

Goodwitch walked over to the desk and said, "Listen up Team APLE. Ozpin has decided that today is the day that you receive your first mission. This mission is really simple but if handled improperly and ignorantly; potentially deadly. Team APLE; your mission is to go to a local settlement and find a nearby Beowolf nest. Once located, your mission is to destroy it. If that proves too difficult for you, we'll send a one of the senior team to clear it. The mission should take at least three days to complete seeing how reports from the settlement suggest the den being close. Any questions?"

"No professor!" shouted out team APLE, all of them standing up straight with a sort of pride in their eyes.

Ozpin tapped his cane and took a sip from his mug before saying, "I know you must feel very proud of being selected for a mission but I must warn you; be safe. You are all dismissed."

As team APLE left; Goodwitch walked up to Ozpin, concern etched all over her face, and started to say "Ozpin, are you sure-"

"Yes Glynda. They don't need a teacher to accompany them. They may just be fresh but they have potential; I can see it in them."

"You say that to all the students. What makes this bunch special?"

"You tell me. A team lead by an absent minded boy with a katana, a Faunus who is so overpowered he must limit his own power to make others feel safe, a petite girl who has a thing for kicking people in the groin region and who hasn't revealed anything about her past, and a potential Deus Ex Machina who breaks the fourth wall. I honestly feel scared for anyone who has to take them on."

"I guess so. And Ozpin."

"Yes Glynda?"

"The boy has a broadsword, not a katana."

"I knew that… I totally knew that…"

 **So. There's chapter five of the Tale of Team APLE. I never thought I would make five chapters. I mean this story is terrible, the characters are horrid and make Mary Sues look amazing, everything is just horrid. But hey; people seem to like it so I might as well do it. I also got a request. I was thinking of putting a cover on this story. You're welcome of sending me a potential cover for my story. I would appreciate it. Thanks and goodbye!**

 **You thought it was something extra but it was me! Dio!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So. You ready for the sixth chapter of the Tale of Team APLE? I know I'm not but people are really liking this so might as well continue this. So let me hype it up a little bit. Are you ready for Team APLE's first mission? Are you ready to see them fight off a den of Beowolves? Are you ready to see an unforeseen enemy fight Leo? Well here we go!**

 _ **Chapter Six: Church, Power, and Grim**_

Andy liked small towns. They were nice despite the ever looming threat of being overwhelmed by a force of grim. He loved the little shops that littered the streets and the quirky customs ingrained in the locals' little societies. Andy came from a small town so he knew what it was like to fear the forests. But Andy really hated how he was getting to the village though. Bullheads were really uncomfortable to sit in and imagine sitting in one for four hours while listening to Percy ramble about everything including the moon. Andy really hated Bullheads.

But Andy knew that this wasn't just a little vacation. He had a mission. Find a den of Beowolves and eliminate it. As he dropped down from the Bullhead, his team beside him groaning in pain, Andy looked around the town and sighed. It was completely empty; the houses and all boarded up and the entrances of the town covered in half built barricades.

"This is bad," Leo said he scanned the town with Andy; his limiter bracelets starting to dimly glow as the sun started to fall in the sky. Andy started to walk into the deserted town, his team scrambling after him. As Andy walked through the town, he grimaced at all the claw marks on the surrounding buildings, and on occasion, the bleached bones of men. He looked around for someplace that if any of the settlement's population could've hid and only saw one place; a decently sized church covered in scratch marks. Andy started to walk towards the church before a shrill howl could be heard coming from the entrance in town.

Andy held up his hand and signaled his team to get ready as the howling started to get closer. The team pulled out their respective weapons and formed up; making a makeshift defense in front of the church as the howling could be heard coming ever closer and and more shrill. Suddenly, a herd of about thirty Beowolves lead by an Alpha, appeared and started to charge team APLE.

Andy pointed his sword towards the Grim, his face stoic and his eyes burning with rage under his glasses. "Alright guys! Let's show these Monty forsaken creatures the true meaning of hell! Get at them!" As Andy, Eve, and Leo charged the herd; Percy teleported and appeared in front of the Alpha; drop-kicking it in the face as the smoke from his teleportation cleared up. Percy then began to assault the Alpha with a hail of Dust as he poured clip after clip into the beast, teleporting everywhere so the beast could not hit him. Meanwhile, Leo was kicking ass and taking names as he stood firm; each punch killing or mortally wounding any Grim that came near him. Eve was busy burning any Grim that were smart enough to try and flank the team; stumbling back as one Grim waded through her flamethrower flames and tried to swipe at her. As she fell back, she grabbed something from the inside of her boots and pulled it out towards the Grim; filling the Beowolf with Dust. When the Beowolf fell back, Eve stood up to show a weapon that was a hybrid of a shotgun and a machete in one hand while the other held her flamethrower. She went back to work; her flamethrower searing Grim and her machete/shotgun firing off into the crowd.

While the team were doing their own thing, Andy was running through the crowd of Beowolves; cutting, slashing, and stabbing as he ran. After a good while; the number of Beowolves began to decrease as APLE started to push them back. Andy was now killing one Grim with every slice he did, his blade covered in fur, bone dust, and blood. He continued to wade through the herd, not faltering a single step. Percy was starting to run low on ammo as he continued to fight the Alpha Beowolf. As Percy unloaded his final clip into the beast, he growled under his breath as he faced the Alpha. The Alpha was riddled with wounds but was still standing. Percy pressed his a button on his Dust machine pistols and watched them turn into short swords. He then charge the Alpha; teleporting and hitting the Grim with every hit he inflicted on it.

Andy stabbed a Beowolf in the gut and sliced another's head off as he said to Percy, his voice carrying over the sounds of battle, "When did your guns turn into blades?"

"Well since forever but I never really ran out of ammo like this. I wanted to call them gunblades but apparently a guy in Final Fantasy has a sword that's also a gun and it's called a "Gunblade". Not only that but a lot of bad OCs, such as us, also got gunblades so I can't really think up a name for them that would be original. I was thinking naming them "Ebony" and "Ivory" but a demon hunter already took those names too. But I'm fine without naming them. Another thing I want to point out real quick is why almost everything in this world is part weapon; mostly guns but that switchblade comb is a good example too. I mean I get it that we are facing an enemy that wants to destroy everything but why do our toothbrushes need to be assault rifles and-"

As Percy continued to ramble while fighting the Alpha; Leo and Eve went to help Andy as the last couple of Grim. After dealing with them, Leo rushed forward and slammed his fist into the Alpha's chest plate. It was knocked on it's back as it's chest plate shattered under the power of Leo's strike. Andy started to rush towards the beast, his blade at the ready, and got launched as Eve boosted him up into the air. He slammed down onto the Alpha as his blade plunged into it's chest. Percy followed up with cutting the Grim's throat in a quick teleport as he finished his rambling, saying "And that's why Java kept crashing his computer."

As the the team started to clean themselves up and catch their breath, the door to the church opened. In the doorway was a haggard old man whose forehead was covered in a bloody cloth. He beckoned team APLE to hurry inside franticly. The team scrambled into the church and as the last team member just got in the door slammed shut. The team looked around the church and saw a good amount of villagers, most of them wounded or broken in some way.

The old man walked towards the villagers and started to help some of them with their bandages. "Are you the Hunters we requested from Beacon?" said the old man as he started to splint a man's broken leg.

"Yes, glad we made it in time. That horde would've tore this place apart," Andy said; wiping his broadsword on a clean rag he found.

"I was afraid of that. We sent word for help yesterday and while we were barricading the town's entrances the Grim attacked. Most of our warriors are either dead or too wounded to fight anymore. We only managed to survive when our scouts, that went to find the den place of those monsters, returned and held off the swarm as we entered the church."

"Did they find the den?" asked Leo as a couple of children started to edge towards him, looking at him with eyes filled with wonder.

"Yes but most of the scouts were killed defending us. Only three made it out and are currently in the pastor's, Monty bless him, room. You can try to talk to them but they have been drifting in and out of consciousness for hours now."

"Why didn't Ozpin call us on that day? We could've saved so many people," Eve said as she looked over the wounded; her flamethrower tapping her leg.

The old man, lowering his head and barking out a short, humorless laugh at Eve's observation. "We didn't think that the Grim would've attacked. Not with that much fury or precision."

Andy walked up the the old man and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked the old man in his eyes and said, "Don't worry now. We're here to save the day now." The old man blinked and smiled at Andy. He then pointed to a door across the church; signalling that the door was the former pastor's room. Eve joined Andy as he walked towards the door; Leo talking to a group of kids that had him surrounded and Percy rambling to no one in particular on something about "Breaking RWBY canon".

As the two members of APLE walked to door, Eve poked Andy's arm and said, "You know you were pretty cool back there."

"Cool?" Andy said, looking at Eve in surprise.

"Yeah. They way you fought those Grim by yourself and how you reassured that old dude; it was pretty cool if not borderline badass. I never thought an airhead like you could've done stuff like that."

" _Yeah…"_ Andy thought as he spaced off. He really just acted out of instinct back there. He didn't really put any thought into what he was doing when he charged the horde of Grim. What he did was really stupid considering one good hit could've broke his Aura shield and he'd be dead by now. But it worked out in the end though. But he really needs to upgrade his gear. Maybe doing full metal instead of metal and leather for his armor. Oh! Upgrades for his sword is a good idea! Maybe adding a gun to it might be helpful. Yeah, adding a musket into his broadsword would be good. Then he could upgrade it into a sword staff eventually. Nah… He's bad with polearms. Maybe get a shield for some extra defense would be cool too. It could have-

"Andy! Door!" Eve said as Andy walked into the door. As he walked into the door, Andy snapped out of his thoughts and let out a muffled groan into the woodwork. After stepping back from the door, while holding his nose, he opened it and A and E of APLE walked into the room. Leo looked on, simply saying this single sentence.

"We're going to die."

* * *

Andy and Eve entered the room and saw three makeshift beds. As they walked up to the beds, a man sat up to face them. He was a grizzled old man; with graying blond hair and dull blue eyes. He had what looked to be a stump of his left arm in a sling and a splint on his right leg. He looked at Andy and said, "So you're the Hunter's Beacon sent us? Wow. You are barely adults. But I guess I shouldn't judge. So you want to know where the den is?"

"Yes sir." said Eve as Andy stared at the man's wounds.

"Well it's really easy. Leave through the village's west entrance and keep going straight. About two miles will be a tree covered in claw marks. When you reach the tree, take a right and keep going straight. After three more miles, you'll find a hill. If you walk around the hill you'll find a cave. The cave is the Grim's lair."

"Thank you sir." As the two began to leave; the man suddenly grabbed Andy's arm and pulled him back. As Andy looked at the man, the man would smile and say, "You remind me of someone kid. Do you know the famous Hunter, "The Green Warrior"? Said to have killed a thousand Grim by himself in one battle. You look a bit like him kid. You two got the same eyes."

Andy got out of the man's grip and and only shook his head in response to the man. The man made a noise of understanding and laid back on his bed. Andy left the room in a hurry while Eve followed, looking confused at Andy's actions.

Andy gestured the rest of APLE to follow, saying "Let's go APLE! Let's go save the day!" Leo stood up, waving goodbye to the horde of children that was looking at him. Percy stopped rambling and teleported to Andy's side as Eve and Leo made it to him. Andy looked to his team; seeing if they were ready. His team looked back at him; Leo cracking his knuckles as his limiter bracelets danced around on his wrists, Eve with her flamethrower out and ready, and Percy who was inserting some magazines that the villagers gave him into his weapons. Andy nodded and opened the church door and charged, followed by the rest of his team.

* * *

It's a good thing that their Scrolls had a flashlight app. It was nighttime when team APLE charged out of the church and let me tell you, even the broken moon that rested in the night sky couldn't have illuminated the darkness in the forest. While Andy lead the group a good couple of steps ahead of APLE, Percy rambling besides him; Eve walked next to Leo and looked at him.

Leo noticed Eve's gaze and said, "What is it Eve?"

"Leo. You know Anthony, right?"

"Yeah. We've been friends for years. Why do you ask?"

"Well… While talking to those scouts back in the church, one of them asked Andy if he knew about "The Green Warrior". Do you know who he was talking about?"

Leo looked at Eve when she mentioned "The Green Warrior" and said to her in a low voice, "I don't know if I should really tell you. Might cause you to freak out."

"Come on… Tell me or you really are Mr. Pussy."

"Fine you racist cunt. "The Green Warrior" is Andy's father."

"Wha-"

Leo would clamp a hand over Eve's mouth, growling. "Don't fucking shout it out now. Andy doesn't like talking about that part of his dad."

"Why not?"

"No idea, he doesn't tell me but I know it scares him. I've seen it whenever people mention it or find out he's related to the "Warrior". But he's been known to spill secrets if you manage to crawl under his skin."

"Really? How do I do that?"

"It's easy. Gain his trust by giving him gifts or help him out. But you can threaten him with a knife. It worked for me a couple times. Chose your own way. Just make sure you don't hurt him, too much."

Eve nodded at Leo's advice. That was something she can do after they were done with this mission.

Suddenly, Andy said "We're here," and drew his broadsword. In front of the group was a dimly lit cave. The rest of APLE got their weapons out, and Eve shook of her surprise of how fast they got there, and slowly stalked into the cave. After a couple of minutes of sneaking through a tunnel, they entered the main cave and saw the den. Most of the den was filled up with about thirty Beowolves; cubs, mothers, and fathers all together. In the center of the cave rested a giant nest. In the middle of that nest was an Ursa Major sharpening its claws. It was covered from head to toe in bone plate. It suddenly stopped and turned to the group of Hunters and Huntress. It let out a loud snarl as it stared directly at Leo.

Percy leaned over to Leo and whispered, "Hey Leo. That Ursa is looking at you. You know it?"

Leo would start to shake his head before remembering the Ursa he killed during the initiation trial and swallow some spit. "Yep. I killed an Ursa during initiation. I think that's it's mate."

"Well shit. We're dead."

The entire Grim population rose up and stared at team APLE with pure hatred and hunger in their eyes. The team took a step back from the hate pouring out of the horde's eyes before the team went back to their battle stances. The Ursa let out a screech as the all the Beowolves charged APLE. The team held firm; Andy cutting and stabbing at any and all Grim that neared him, Eve covering any attacking Beowolf in fire, Percy covering the Grim in Dust bullets, and Leo, his bracelets on the ground, and him taking out a Grim with every punch. The fighting lasted for twenty minutes before the last Beowolf was slain. Team APLE was exhausted from the non stop fighting. Andy was on his knees, holding his broadsword in an attempt to stay upright; Leo had his hands on his knees, breathing deeply; Eve was sitting on the ground, her flamethrower tank completely used up; and Percy, who had switched his guns to their sword form due to running out of ammo a while back, laying down on the ground.

The Ursa Major jumped from it's nest and landed a good ways back from team APLE, cracking the ground and growling menacingly. Team APLE tiredly stood up and ready themselves for the final kill. Suddenly the Ursa was upon them, batting Andy, Eve, and PErcy away from Leo. Leo heard Aura shatter as he saw Percy and Eve's Aura shields break from that one hit. Andy's Aura shield was still good but was about to break from a ton of cracks that showed when his shield flickered. Leo didn't have time to worry about his team too much as the Ursa suddenly slammed it's claw down on Leo. Leo manage to block the strike but the Ursa's claw continue to hold in place, pinning Leo to where he was. Leo felt sweat trail down his forehead as he saw his Aura shield start to crack under the Ursa Major's strength.

" _This is bad. If I don't do something, I'll be laid low! Only one option left now…"_ Leo thought to himself as his Aura shield finally started to break apart under the Ursa's strength. Leo clenched his teeth and lowered his head as he prepared himself for what was about to happen. The Ursa Major, smelling victory, snarled as it pulled back and swiped; determined for this strike to be the killing blow. Suddenly, Leo would block the Ursa's strike, breaking his Aura shield in the process, and send the Ursa flying back with a solid punch to it's jaw.

As the Ursa struggled to stand up, it's entire lower bone plate mask broken; Leo growled. Not like a person growling; like an **animal** growling. Leo would bare his teeth at the Ursa, showing of a set of fangs, while his normally spiky hair stood on its end like how an animal does when they are ready to attack. He Faunus ears would pop out of his hair as golden sparks started to appear all over his arms below his elbow. After a good shower of sparks; giant golden hands would appear and cover his arms. The golden hands would have claws on the end of the fingers.

Leo looked up at the Ursa and simply said this, "I don't know if you understand me you piece of shit. But you are going to **understand** what I'm going to **do** to you. Prepare to say hi to your mate." Leo then charged the Ursa and began to beat it to death; bone breaking, fur flying, and blood pooling beneath the beast. The rest of APLE would be staring at the scene. Eve and Percy being held up by Andy with an arm around his shoulders.

Eve looked on at Leo while she asked Andy, "What is wrong with Leo? Why are there giant hands were his hands are suppose to be? Why did he growl like a real animal?"

Andy could only look on as he said, "You see; Leo's Semblance is strength. It manifests in his muscles and he wears limiter bracelets to keep it under control. Well this is Leo's Semblance in its purest form. It's a state I like to call "Wild Side". While in this state; Leo can be able to destroy entire buildings and shake the very earth underneath him. But while he has the ability to do that; he goes into a sort of blood frenzy. During a blood frenzy, he attacks everyone; friend and foe. He's scared that one day he might just lose control and kill everyone he knows and loves so he limits his power. That's why he wears his limiter bracelets. It's a precaution."

Percy said, looking at the scene and cringing with every blow Leo dealt, "Well that's just OP. I think Leo is living up to his description as "A Overpowered Faunus" in the fan fic's summary. It's pretty fucking terrifying watching a man, Faunus or not, beat an Ursa Major to death with his bare hands. Although this reminds me Yang's rage state whenever someone touches her hair or pisses her off too much. You think that the author might be going for a OC x Yang pairing? Nah, he wouldn't dare piss off all the BumbleBee fans. I mean it could unleash more hell for this stupid story. If anything; he could try to pair Leo with one of the girls on team TRQS. Maybe the shark girl… Nah. I like the shark girl. She'll have a backstory on why she hides her gills I bet. Along with that, when are going to go back to the canon storyline? We gotta do the Midwinter Ball and the Vytal Festival. It's basic plot story for fan fics like this. Another thing, what pairings will the author do if he does any? I mean there's a ton of potential for them and-"

"Percy. Shut up before I let Eve kick you in the balls."

"Shutting up now…"

After what seemed like forever, Leo finally stopped wailing on the Ursa. The Ursa's corpse was just a bunch of bones and flesh when Leo stood up and turned to meet team APLE. When he did turn, he was met with a sword handle to the face and was knocked out. Eve and Percy looked at Andy who had thrown his sword at Leo. They both sighed before Eve let go of Andy and shuffled to Leo. Eve then picked up Leo and walked back to Andy and Percy.

"How can you carry him like that? He must weigh a ton!" Percy said as he watched Eve carry Leo over her shoulder.

"Same way I can carry a flamethrower despite it being in backpack mode. Now can we go now before I pass out from how tired I am?"

Percy sighed at Eve's logic and team APLE went back to the village. For the remainder of the mission's time; the team would help rebuild the town and treat the wounded plus their own wounds.

Team APLE's first mission was a relative success.

* * *

Team APLE stood in front of Ozpin as he congratulated them on a mission well done.

"Thanks to your efforts; we can now send detachments to the surrounding villages to prevent something like that from happening again. You worked decisively and properly and saved lives that could have been lost. Excellent work team APLE. For your reward, you will have two days of rest without any schoolwork. Spend those days wisely. You are dismissed." Ozpin said as he looked over the group, his eyes studying them as he spoke. After a silent salute, the team exited Ozpin's office in relative silence; too weary from the mission. Ozpin sat down and sipped his coffee mug. Nearby was Professor Goodwitch who walked up to him. Before she could say anything; Ozpin held up his hand, stopping her, and said "Yes. They are tired. But the will have to learn that their state of being doesn't matter being a Hunter. They showed signs of that already. They chased after the Grim almost immediately despite having already fought a battle a couple of hours earlier."

"Don't you care for their being at all?" Goodwitch asked, annoyance starting to crawl on her face.

"Yes. I do care because I'm their professor. But I can't shield them from it forever. If I can't shield them, I might as well teach them about it. I worry for all of them Glynda. I worry that I may make the wrong choice and get them all killed. But for now; I'll make them prepared for the day I choose wrong."

"Ozpin. We all worry about making the wrong decision. You just know how dangerous it can be."

"I know Glynda… I know…"

 **So. How did you like this chapter? I had writer's block throughout this piece so I hope it doesn't come off as ever more worse then the rest of the story. Like before, review if you want to; saying how much you hate the story or how much of an idiot I am. I'll go work on the seventh chapter now. Have fun reading this garbage!**

 **Ready for some info I guess? Fine. I'll tell you the Aura colors of Team APLE I guess.**

 **Team APLE**

 **Anthony: Green**

 **Percy: Midnight Black**

 **Leo: Hot Yellow/Gold**

 **Eve: Dull Red**

 **There you go. Have fun with that I guess. Goodbye now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So. I heard you like RWBY fanfiction. So here's another chapter of the Tale of Team APLE. I hope you like it considering this story is pretty horrible. Like cholera. Man, cholera is terrible. So yeah. I have no idea you want my cholera but hey, let's get right into it.**

 _ **Chapter Seven: Coffee, School, and News**_

Percy really likes coffee. He loved it ever since he first tasted it when he was eight years old. He loves it black, with sugar, with milk, with sugar and milk; he loves coffee so much. But Percy didn't get this one thing. Why are only teachers allowed to have coffee made in Beacon? The school probably got the best coffee beans ever because it's the academy for Hunters and Huntresses! Students can drink, have sex, party until eleven o'clock at night, and a ton of other things that most adults can do! Why are students banned from drinking campus coffee if they can do almost everything else that most schools ban? And let's not mention the rumors going around about the sexual tension between the Pyrrha Nikos and that Arc boy. Percy had to be the intellectual of the team because Andy's an airhead, Leo sleeps all the time, and Eve doesn't really give a shit. One of the perks of being the smart guy means you get to hear a bunch rumors milling around the student and staff body. Another rumor was the reason why Sam doesn't talk. The reason being-

"Percy! Wake up! They have sausages for breakfast today!" Leo said as he violently shook Percy awake. It has been a week ever since team APLE's first mission and things had finally went back to normal. That means classes, homework, and hanging out with team TRQS. Over the week, team APLE learned a lot about TRQS. Like how Triss absolutely hates tofu, for some reason, Ramona likes to read smutty novels like that recent hit seller " _Ninjas of Love"_ , Quinn really hates salmon but loves the taste of puffer fish, and Sam likes cats despite being allergic to them.

Anyway, Percy sat up and rub his eyes to wake up while Leo backed off and started to get dressed up in his school uniform. Percy then got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom. Inside the bathroom was Andy brushing Eve's hair and… Sam brushing his teeth.

Percy looked at Sam and then at Andy before saying, "Why is Sam in our bathroom brushing his teeth?"

"Because Ramona kicked him out for reasons I couldn't hear through the wall," Andy said, grabbing his toothbrush as he finished combing Eve's hair, who was using the mouthwash shotgun to finish up. Percy sighed and did his daily hygiene as APLE, plus the S of TRQS, finished getting ready and walked to the cafeteria. After getting their breakfast, APLE, plus Sam, sat down and started eating; TRQ(S) joined them after a tiny bit.

Andy greeted the group, a small smile on his face as he looked at Ramona. "Hi Ramona. You doing ok?"

"Yes Anthony. I am doing fine, for now. Samuel, you can go fuck yourself by the way."

Sam nodded in response to Ramona's hostility. Leo looked between the two before leaning in and whispering to Quinn, "What exactly happened between Ramona and Sam?"

"Sam may have walked into Ramona showering and Sam just held up a towel, offering it to Ramona who was still in the shower. Least to say that Ramona was angry. At least she didn't break the bathroom mirror."

"But she did break my curling iron," Triss said as she shivered from the pure anger radiating from Ramona.

"Could've been worse; Sam could have walked into the shower while Ramona was in it and stripped down, showing **his** "curling iron" to her," Eve interjected, smirking as Triss turned many shades of red and Leo many shades of green.

The rest of breakfast continued with Andy making small talk with Sam and Ramona, Ramona insulting Sam at every turn, Sam still silent and impassive as always, and the rest of the team APLE and TRQS eating and talking with each other as the shivered and cringe at the pure hatred coming off of Ramona.

* * *

Soon, the bell for first class rang and team APLE found itself in Goodwitch's fighting class. After a quick summary of the correct way to hold a sword, turns out it's the end that isn't sharp; the team practiced fighting the training robots for the remainder of class. Second class rolls in with Professor Port recounting a tale of how he defeated a legion of Beowolves with an acorn and a stick. Andy managed to survive twenty-seven minutes listening to Port this time. Third swaggered in with workshop lead by the current Armsmaster of Beacon; Mr. Stevens or "Big Steve" as the student body liked to call him. Big Steve is the type of Uncle that super friendly and helpful but when it comes to his favorite subject he is super serious. After a quick tutorial on how to not explode, APLE managed to touch up on their weapons. The fourth class started and it introduced Science class monitored by Mrs. Mitoca. Mrs. Mitoca was a quiet and respectful teacher but when it came to Chemistry she was a mad German scientist. Did I mention she was also German. Who knew? Percy did.

Lunch reared it's delicious head as the team met back up with team TRQS; their trays riddled with sandwiches, tiny cakes, and sodas. As they ate lunch together, Andy looked at Sam who was covered in bandages and lipstick marks. Ramona was in a similar state; covered in bandages and had a lingering blush, it brightening whenever she looked at Sam.

"So… Did something happen between you two?"

"You'll find out in the 7.5 chapter the author plans on writing," Percy said as he ate his sandwich. Andy was about to ask why but was silenced when Percy shoved a cake slice in his face. Andy likes cake unless it's a lie.

"So you guys heard what's coming up?" asked Quinn, munching on a tuna sandwich.

"No, what is it?" said Leo would was trying to hide his cake from Andy's evil gaze.

"The Vytal festival is going to start soon. Plus the Midwinter Ball is in a couple of weeks. Isn't the cool?"

Percy felt an eye twitch and started to ramble. "Why is it call Midwinter Ball when it isn't in the middle of winter? I mean that makes no sense to name it that if it doesn't happen like that. And the Vytal festival. Oh god I don't even want to know the canon we are going to ruin once we get there. But before all that; I bet the author is going to side track with stupid missions and character development. I mean he plans on writing a mini chapter detailing what exactly went on between Sam and Ramona! That's so stupid! I mean he could be writing fanfiction about Tokyo Ghoul or something better than this garbage story! And let's not get into the character design changes we will go through as we "mature". I swear this author is so fucking stupid that-"

As the sixth class bell rang, APLE and TRQS left Percy to his rambling. Dr. Oobleck's History class teleported in with a lesson about Faunus discrimination; interrupted when Percy ran in and yelled at Oobleck for coffee and history. The argument went as such.

"Why the fuck are you tempting me?"

"What are you talking about Mr. Midnight?"

"Stop drinking coffee in front of us! Why can't we drink it while you teachers can!"

"Because we can! Now sit down and learn about racism!"

"That's all you talk about! I want to learn when Dust was discovered! Why can't you teach that?"

"Because racism is a current issue!"

"Fuck current issues!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

Yeah. That went on for a while. After that rather eventful History class, the final class of the day was General Knowledge lead by Ms. Victoria. Ms. Victoria was a rather young teacher with a healthy attitude for school. After that class, team APLE returned to their dorm room and put on their regular clothes. After a quick homework session, the team went to Vale to walk around and maybe get something to eat. Andy looked back to his group who was chatting to one another and smiled. Despite some fights and interesting quirks; he had a team of some very good friends. He turned back around and ran into someone, slamming both him and that person into the sidewalk. That someone was a girl with orange hair. As Andy stood up, he looked down at the girl who strangely had a smile on her face.

"Are you ok?" Andy said as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"I am fantastic! Thank you for asking!" the girl answered; still laying on the ground in what looked like perfect plank form.

"So… Are you going to get up? I bet the sidewalk doesn't feel good."

"A good observation! I think I will get up." The girl stood up in one swift move. She stood real close to the group, a smile still on her face.

After a couple awkward moments of silence, Andy said, "Well it was nice to meet you…"

"Penny. My name is Penny! What's yours?"

"Well I'm Andy; the big one is Leo, the girl is Eve, and that's… Percy."

"It is wonderful to meet you all on this fine day!"

"Yeah… Well it was nice to meet you Penny but we need to go now. See you later friend." Team APLE rushed past Penny as the escaped the awkward situation. The team went back to walking, with Percy saying, "That was fucking weird."

"I know. At least she's gone now, " Leo said, fiddling with his limiter bracelets as he try to dispel the awkwardness from the encounter. Andy looked back at Percy and nodded before looking back in front of him. In front of him was Penny. Andy was starting to hate teleporting.

Penny marched up to the group towards Andy. Andy backed up through his group as Penny walked towards him, invading his personal space. Penny leaned in real close and asked Andy, "Are you really my friend?"

Andy looked behind Penny to check with his team. Leo was shaking his head and waving his arms about mouthing "Don't do it". Eve was nodding and had a thumbs up. Percy was… being Percy.

Andy swallowed and said, "Yes. I am your friend."

"Really! That's stupendous! This really is the best day ever! I made two new friends! Not only that but you are a boy too! You are my first boy-friend! We have the potential to fall in love and get married and have eighteen children together!"

"Well… How about we stay as just friends?"

"Ok just friend. I'm Penny."

"Was that an attempt at a joke?"

"Yes. One of my friend's sisters is quite a joke master. Want to hear more?"

"No thank you."

"You certain you do not wish to hear more jokes?"

"I am certain." Despite Penny lacking social awareness, Anthony thought she could be a nice friend.

* * *

After a bit more talking, APLE left Penny and continued to roam the streets of Vale. Suddenly, gunfire and loud clanging could be heard coming from the harbor. Andy looked to his friends and they all agreed; let's check it out. Team APLE rushed to the harbor where they saw the Blake Belladonna, a member of team RWBY, and a monkey faunus fighting the infamous Roman Torchwick. For those of you who don't know who Roman Torchwick is, he is a dangerous criminal who does almost everything illegal under the sun. Andy looked at his team and they were about to step in why they heard shouting coming farther down the dock. What looked to be a ton of men in fedoras starting to charge towards team RWBY.

Andy pulled out his broadsword and pointed it at the group of men, saying to his team, "Let's keep these goons occupied while those two kick that Roman Torchwick's ass!" Team APLE drew the rest of their respective weapons and got into their battle stances; ready to kick ass and chew bubblegum.

And they were all out of bubblegum.

As the wave of goons arrived; Leo rushed forward and knocked one out with an uppercut, his limiter bracelets still on. Eve would be ducking and weaving through the crowd kicking any and all goons in the balls. Percy was teleporting everywhere; drop kicking and slamming foes on the ground in lightning fast fury. Andy would be slashing and stabbing at any enemy that came his way, making sure to hit all the non vital parts of their bodies. While all of this was happening, Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY, and Penny arrived. Penny jumped into the fray and effectively wiped out all the enemies, including the Bullheads that came to reinforce.

Safe to say team APLE was surprised.

Despite all of this, Roman managed to escape. The rest of team RWBY showed up and started to talk among themselves as Penny was driven away and APLE waited a good distance away from the team. Andy signalled his team to follow and started to leave the scene. As they were about to leave, Leo grabbed Andy's shoulder and pointed at RWBY. Andy looked back at team RWBY and was surprised at what he saw. Team RWBY was smiling and waving at him and his group.

"I guess they noticed us helping out. Should we go and introduce ourselves Andy?" Leo said, waving back at the group as he continued to hold Andy's shoulder. Andy looked to see what Eve and Percy thought. Eve was also waving at RWBY with a smile on her face, barely able to contain her glee at seeing one of the Schnee family. Percy was smirking at the group as he held up a peace sign.

Andy sighed contently at his group's apparent decision. "It wouldn't hurt to go and introduce ourselves." Team APPle walked over to RWBY and introduced themselves. RWBY thanks APLE for helping out and introduced themselves as well. After some small talk, a few puns from Yang and an attempt of a pun from Leo, RWBY asking if Percy was ok after he busted into a rant how "Canon and Fanon are having love-hate sex right now" and a worrying "We don't really know anymore"; the two teams departed back to Beacon as new friends.

Team APLE had finally met team RWBY and became friends. Oh god. I can hear the canon breaking apart.

 **So. Was the chapter good? What am I saying, this fanfic is the definition of garbage. But seeing how people are liking this; might as well continue! Well. Bye then. Are we really doing this again? Go away! I don't have a good fact for you today. Just leave me alone! Fine. I'll tell you something about me!**

 **I like bacon.**


	8. Chapter 7 point 5

**So. You ready for the mini chapter? Well this is going to be super garbage. Not normal garbage; super garbage. Like the black plague instead of cholera. You are getting the black plague instead of the normal cholera that this story is. No go read this chapter or not. I won't blame you for skipping.**

 _ **Chapter 7.5: Team TRQS**_

Sam wondered why he still kept going. He didn't really have a reason to keep going in life. He never really cared about his crummy childhood or the horrible things he did; he only cared is the reason he kept going in life. Everything he was doing had no purpose or any goal, just utter nonsense. The man in his dreams told him that much. He still remembers the entire conversation he had with that man.

 _Sam woke up in a familiar room. He knew this room. He had visited this room hundreds of times by now. He knew what to do. He stood up, kicked the door in and walked out. As he walked out, the lights turned on a revealed a man. The man had a Beowolf mask on, covering up all of his features. Besides the mask, he was wearing what Sam usually wore; an open black hoodie with chainmail underneath, sweatpants covered in metal plating, and a security baton that hanged from an old belt. Usually there were two others with the man, a woman and a child. But it was just the man, all alone, sitting in the middle of the room. The man tapped against the the arms of his chair as he stared at Sam._

" _Just you and me now."_

 _Sam knew the it was the man talking. But with every word the man spoke, it came from different directions all around the room._

" _It looks like that dusty old crow has gotten his talons on you."_

 _Sam knew what the man was talking about. An old crow had found Sam and offered him a new life. A life where he could put his talents to good use._

" _Samuel. I'm going to let you know something. No questions or predictions this time. Only a fact."_

 _Sam was surprised by this. Whenever the man would talk to Sam, he would ask him something or predict an event that would happen to Sam in the near future._

" _What you do from now on will no longer serve any function. Every choice you make will be of your own accord and the consequences of your actions as well. Every little thing you do won't help anyone or achieve anything. You do not have a purpose in this world anymore."_

' _You do not have a purpose in this world anymore.' Sam replayed that sentence over and over in his mind as he stared at the man in utter shock. He was built for purpose, he was trained to achieve, he was a means to the end. But what end? He didn't know but he knew he was a tool._

 _However; he couldn't deny the allure of freedom. The ability to do something that you want to do. The rush of aiding no goal; the power of wasting away with no purpose. His entire life was filled with command and order. Maybe a dip in chaos wouldn't hurt._

" _I see you have made up your mind. We won't be seeing each other for a long time after this. But rest assure; we will meet again one day. I'll offer you a decision that day and will you take it? We will see. Goodbye Samuel Kingston."_

"Samuel Kingston! What the utter fuck are you doing!"

Oh no…

* * *

Sam shook his head in confusion and realized where he was. He was in his team's bathroom and Ramona was in the shower. Naked. It's one of those days isn't it? Sam knew he was in deep shit and that he had eight point seven seconds to respond before having every bone broken except his neck. He knew what to do. He grabbed a towel hanging nearby and offered it to Ramona. An easy fix right? Sam heard Ramona growl and he knew what was about to happen.

"Get out! Now!" Ramona said as she barreled out of the shower to inflict pain all over Sam. Sam got out of there fast, running from the bathroom and the dorm room and into the hallway. Sam could hear Quinn and Triss try to stop Ramona from chasing after him. From what Sam could hear inside the dorm room; he knew that he had one minute and thirty eight seconds before Ramona breaks free and continues the chase. Sam knew he only had one choice. He lock picked team APLE's door open, went inside, and locked the door. Ramona knew he wouldn't follow him in another team's dorm. Sam turned around as saw Andy sit up and stare at Sam.

Sam watched as Andy got out of bed and went into his bathroom, calling out to him, saying "Come on. I heard the noise through the walls." Sam followed Andy into the bathroom. Andy dug around in his bathroom cupboard and pulled out a toothbrush. He handed it to Sam and then grabbed his own toothbrush. Sam started to brush his teeth and spaced out. After a food while; he stopped brushing and left the bathroom and saw APLE fully dressed and ready to go to school. Sam looked down and noticed he was still in his pajamas. Leo held out a spare student uniform to Sam.

Sam was liking team APLE more and more every second.

Sam knew that Ramona was going to break him once she got him alone. He could feel it in her gaze as team APLE and TRQS ate breakfast together. As Andy and Ramona exchanged small talk; Ramona kept looking at Sam with a look that just said this simple thing.

"I am going to rip your spine out and shove it down your dick-hole".

Sam knew that he had no purpose in life but he really didn't want to go out like that. As breakfast concluded; the two teams departed and when Sam walked into the hallway, he did the one thing he could have done. He ran. It wasn't long before he could hear Ramona chase after him with explosions in the background. Ramona's choice of weapon were fans that were equipped with mini rocket launchers built into it. Sam saw that thing tear three Beowolves in half with one swipe, he really didn't want to see the color of his innards. As the explosions, screams of students, and Ramona screaming out death threats drew nearer; Sam raced towards TRQS dorm room to get his weapon. It's a weapon he 'found' one day. The weapon can be electrified and it can transform into a Qiang. Sam liked that weapon. Too bad he might die soon.

Sam barely managed to reach his dorm room and grab his baton before Ramona kicked the door open; her fans glittering and her glasses shining. Sam jumped through the window as Ramona aimed her fans at him. As Ramona jumped through the now hole in her dorm room; the T and Q of team TRQS arrived. Triss had her hands clawing her hair as Quinn bounced around in excitement.

"This is terrible! What am I going to do? I'm a horrible team leader," Triss wailed as she watch Sam and Ramona fight in the main courtyard of Beacon.

"I don't know but this is awesome! I should record this and post it on Dust-tube! I bet it will get so many reviews," Quinn said as she pulled out her Scroll and began to record the fight. The two continued to watch the fight from their ruined dorm room until they heard a voice behind them.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Quinn looked behind her and paled at who she looked at the person. "Oh… Shit… Hey Professor Goodwitch. How are you?"

* * *

Sam knew that if he didn't get the fight into the water, he was going to lose. This point was emphasised when he felt a fresh set of scratches appeared on his cheek. Sam wasn't losing that badly at the decently sized bruise on Ramona's chin. Sam batted her Ramona's fans to the side again and continue to back up. Ramona's form of battle of pressing her opponent with a flurry of attacks until their defense breaks under her assault. Sam knew that even his defense couldn't hold up under Ramona's fury and he was the tank of the group! Sam decided to take a desperate gamble. He would slam Ramona's fans down and punch her across the face. As she fell down; Sam knee'd her in the face and booked it to the fountain. As he stood at the opposite end of the fountain, Ramona would pick herself up and chase after Sam; jumping over the fountain. Sam would take a step back and use all of his strength to slam his baton into Ramona's fans, which tried to catch Sam's baton; slamming her into the fountain. Swiftly, Sam would turn on the electric mode of his baton on and jab it into the fountains water, electrifying all of the water and Ramona. Ramona, convulsing in pain, would look at Sam before grabbing him and pulling him on top of her; electrocuting him along with her, her hand clawing at Sam's back and her legs around him. Sam knew to stop the the electricity was to press the button that activates it and he may have let it go when Ramona grabbed him.

Suddenly, the electricity would stop. Sam and Ramona both groaned in pain and relief as Sam rolled over onto Ramona's side. Suddenly, a rather stern voice would cover the R and S of team TRQS with fear.

"You two, follow me," said Professor Goodwitch as she held Sam's baton in one hand and her riding crop in the other. The two slowly stood up and followed Goodwitch as she marched Sam and Ramona to her office; repairing and and all craters from the fight.

It looks like the battle between Sam and Ramona of team TRQS ended in a draw.

* * *

"I can not believe that students with such high grades such as yourselves could act out like this! Such behavior is inexcusable! What do you have to say for yourselves," Goodwitch said as she slammed her riding crop on her desk, glaring at Sam and Ramona who sat in front of her.

'We're sorry," Ramona said as Sam silently nodded along with her. Sam knew that they weren't going to get off easy for this; even if Sam pinned all the blame on Ramona. **If** Professor Goodwitch would buy even half of it.

"I am so disappointed in you two. I want you to report to detention by the end of the day. If I get word of any more mischief that occurs between you two for the rest of the week; I'll put you in detention for the rest of the semester! Understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Now go and report to your fourth class now. I will see you two later in detention." Goodwitch watched as Sam and Ramona left her office, a dark cloud over their heads for what is to come. Goodwitch sighed and picked up her Scroll. She needed some crosswords and possibly that new "Dust Crush" to help her relax before she slams Ozpin's coffee mug over someone's head.

As Sam and Ramona walked to their fourth class, their wounds covered in bandages; Ramona kept glancing over at Sam with a cold stare. Sam noticed Ramona's stare and met her gaze when she turned to look at him. They would look at each other for a bit before Ramona started to talk.

"I'm still angry at you walking in on me Samuel."

Sam would nod; expecting this.

"But I guess I'll forgive you."

Sam nodded again. Ramona never really stayed angry at anyone despite how cold and rude she could be to them. Sam sort liked that about her. For what Percy said, "A Tsundere class president"; Ramona had her heart in the right place for people. Even if that heart had razor sharp fans that can shoot tiny rockets at people.

"You want to know something? When I was five years old, I swore an oath that I would only marry only if a boy managed to beat me in a fight. I even made a bet saying I would kiss the boy if we somehow tied in our fight. Plus you know how I keep my oath Sammy."

 _Sammy? Really?_ Thought Sam as he turned to look at Ramona with an expression that said, "Don't call me Sammy." That expression soon changed into a shocked surprise as Ramona grabbed Sam by the neck and kissed him.

Sam didn't expect that at all.

Sam soon settled into the kiss and kissed back. After a couple more moments of them locking lips, they broke apart. Ramona's cheeks were flushed while Sam had a numb smile on his face. The two continued on there way to their class until Ramona jumped on Sam, kissing his lips, cheeks, forehead, everything; and making him stumble into a cleaning closet . She closed the door behind her and continued her deed.

Sam didn't expect this either.

After a makeout session and some foreplay that lasted all through the fourth class; Sam and Ramona met back up with team APLE and the rest of TRQS for lunch. As they ate lunch, Sam grabbed Ramona's hand under the table while the rest of the teams were chatting.

Ramona would quietly scold Sam as her blush started to deepen. "You are so stupid Samuel. Don't do it while we are in public!" Sam would smile as Ramona gripped his hand; each hand fitted comfortably together as the two ate lunch.

Sam didn't mind living for a bit more now.

 **So. Did you like this mini chapter? I hope so because you got the plague now instead of a dosage of cholera. But hey, by this point I guess you really like this disease ridden story so might as well keep going. Goodbye and have fun reading something better than this garbage!**

 **You're still here… Well, I guess I should do something special for you I guess. How about choosing my next big character thing. I'll leave you some choices below and if you want; review or PM me your choice. I'll wait three days for the results so act fast! Here are the choices!**

 **Choice One:** **Create a new team**

 **Choice Two:** **Pair one of the OCs with a canon character**

 **Choice Three:** **Make a background for Percy on why he knows he is in a bad fanfiction and the Fourth Wall**

 **Choice Four:** **Make a villain for Team APLE to fight.**

 **Choice Five:** **Add a sort of pet for Team APLE**

 **Choice Six:** **Have Leo get a weapon so he doesn't uses his fist all the time.**

 **Make your choice now! You have three days! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So. No one voted during those three days. You know what that means right? I'm going to do some of it! Prepare yourself and fight for your friends as I turn this cholera into a permanent stain of the black plague! Oh god. This is going to be pure torture to you guys. Here we go! Chapter Eight of the Tale of Team APLE**

 _ **Chapter Eight: Homesick, Bolt, and Sparring**_

Andy missed his hometown. He missed the smell of freshly cut lumber, how friendly the owner of "Guy's Baker Goods" was to him, and his father. Monty Andy never thought he would say that. He misses his father! Andy thought Leo must be missing home too but whenever he would ask Leo, it would always be "Not really. Now go away I gotta finish this paper." Andy really missed home. He missed how his dad would smell of pine needles, how Leo's mother scold Andy and/or Leo for doing something stupid, and he missed Bolts. Bolts was this rundown robot Andy found while he was playing in the forest. Bolts had the Atlas, a kingdom in Remnant known for it's giant military and massive strides in science, logo on its back but was replaced with a sword in a green circle after Andy rebuilt him. After Bolts was rebuilt; he had been Andy's first friend until he went to school and met Leo. Bolts would say the funniest things like "I know not what hopes and dreams are for I have lost the will to go on", or "I am a husk. Devoid of emotion and purpose", and this one particularly funny phrase, "Please. End my suffering and kill me." Bolts was amazing. But seeing how Bolts is back at home and Andy was in Beacon; there haven't been many things Andy truly laughed at. He really missed his home-

"Andy! You awake?" Percy said as he shook Andy. Percy was dressed rather casual today, seeing there was no school, wearing a longsleeve shirt with jeans; his weapons in open holsters. Andy shook his head to wake himself up as Percy tapped his foot.

"You finish your homework yet Andy? I'm heading down to the mailroom and I was wondering if you wanted to come. "Get out of this room you've been cooped up in since last night" sorta offer-thing."

Andy got up from his desk and cracked his back. "Sure, I would love too. I just finished too." Andy grabbed his broadsword from the weapon rack and joined PErcy as he started to walk to the mail room. As they walked to them mailroom; the A and P of team APLE made small talk with each other consisting of this:

"So Andy; how's the katana doing?"

"It's a broadsword Percy. You've seen it plenty of times to know it is not a katana."

"I don't know… I looks a bit like a katana."

"No it does not! It doesn't have a tiny curve at the end plus it has a proper guard."

"So it's a rapier then!"

"For fuck's sake; no it is not a rapier or a katana. Just a simple broadsword."

"Whatever you say Katana Man."

As the conversation ended; Andy and Percy arrived in the mailroom. There were a couple other students in the mail room but no one team APLE knew really well. Percy walked to his team mailbox and started to say, "Well at least we haven't hit volume two in the canon considering this is only chapter eight. I bet the author is going to move slowly by doing character development and other shit like the little fuck his is-"

As Percy opened the mailbox, almost starting to ramble, a giant box the size of a dresser shot out; slamming into Percy and sending his flailing to the other wall with the box. Andy rushed over to Percy as the other students watched them with curiosity. Andy lifted the box off of Percy and onto it's side where the inscription, "From Elithia; To Anthony Verde and Leo Theron", was plastered in black marker.

Percy stood up and looked at the inscription with Andy. "Elithia… Isn't that you and Leo's hometown?"

"Yeah. I wonder what they sent us," Andy said.

"Well whatever it is; it's fucking heavy. Surprised that you managed to lift even a part of it by yourself."

"You get stronger if you lived with Leo for most of your life and carry around a metal sword while wearing metal and leather armor."

"Good point. Let's get this to the room then." Percy grabbed one end of the package while Andy grabbed the other. After crashing into a janitor's cart and dropping the package down a flight of stairs, Andy and Percy made it to team APLE's dorm room. Inside was Leo and Eve chatting about the Vytal Festival and how the tournament is going to be. They stopped talking and simply stared as Andy and Percy lugged the package into the dorm room before collapsing against it.

Leo and Eve blinked a couple of times before saying together, "What the fuck is that?"

"A package… for me and Leo," Andy gasped while trying to recover from carrying that thing.

"Really? Wonder what it is," Leo said as he walked over to the package with a pocket knife Percy carried around during school. Leo started to open it before a metallic arm burst from the package. It would grab the paneling and rip it clean off in one move. The being stood up and looked at Andy. Andy was smiling at the creature.

"Bolts!" Andy said as he lunged forward and hugged the metal being.

Bolts would pat Andy's head, saying, "Hello Alexander. It has been one month, fifteen days, and three hours since we last talked." Bolts would examine the room, resting his gaze on Leo. "Greetings Leonardo. It has been one month, fifteen days, and three hours since we last talked."

"Good to see you to Bolts." Leo said, sitting on a desk as he looked at Bolts.

"Excuse me but why does… 'Bolts' call Andy, 'Alexander' and Leo, 'Leonardo'." Eve said as she watched on with concern.

Andy released Bolts and said, "Because we had to chose from a select database of names so I became Alexander and Leo became Leonardo to Bolts."

"I feel nothing. I cannot eat or drink. The flavors of the world is lost on me. Please release me from this metal cage."

"That's hilarious Bolts," Andy said between laughs.

"I don't think it was joking Andy," Percy said.

"Don't be ridiculous! Bolts love being here with us. Isn't that right Bolts?"

"Please end my suffering and kill me."

"You see? Totally happy."

Percy shook his head at Andy's blindness before a little jingle sang out. Andy pulled out his scroll and a gave a surprised grunt.

"What is it Andy?" Eve asked, jumping off her bed and walking towards him.

"Professor Goodwitch just sent out a little message. It says that 'there is going to be extra credit sparring in the training room. Anyone and everyone interested in trying, please report to the training room in thirty minutes. Teams are not required.' Sounds fun." Andy said as he read off the message to his team.

"Plus extra credit. Sign me up!" Leo said as he slammed his fists together.

"Wouldn't hurt to come and watch." Eve agreed as she started to gather and sort the team's armor.

"I would come," Percy said, "But there's no school and I heard Cafe Mocha got a new coffee flavor."

"Aw… Can you at least stop by after you're done Percy?"

"Fine. I will also bring some coffee too."

'Thank you," A, L, and E of team APLE said as the started to strap their armor on and leave to go to the training room. After they left; Percy looked at Bolts who looked back.

"Please kill me."

"I got a better idea. Follow me."

* * *

The training room was mildly full as Goodwitch looked at all the students sitting down in the stands. She could see that a few teams like RWBY and JNPR were in full attendance while most of the teams like APLE and TRQS was missing a few members. Goodwitch slapped her riding crop in her hand and the assembly fell quiet.

"I would like to thank those who came here. No chance of training should be squandered. Now that we are here; let me start off with the first match. Can I please have Mr. Anthony from Team APLE and Ms. Quinn from Team TRQS come up to the stage?"

Andy walked into one of the center aisles and marched up to the stage. He got on the stage and watched as Quinn walked on the stage, carrying a trident covered in chains and a net with her. Goodwitch stepped from the stage and activated the projectors to show the stats and Aurameter for the two combatants. She then lifted her riding crop high and the air before slamming it downwards; signaling the duel to begin.

Andy took out his blade and began to circle Quinn. Before Andy could even circle twenty-five degrees around her; Quinn would launch the trident at Andy, the trident leaving a trail of chain behind it. Andy dodged out of the way of the projectile and charged Quinn. Suddenly, the trident would be pulled back as Quinn tugged on the chains. She then swing the trident around, the chains making a deadly swing of metal. Andy stopped and ducked under the chains as the soared above him. Andy then stood up and continued his charge, ducking as the chains came back for another round. Quinn then pulled the chains upwards and slammed them down and then swung them in a circle, breaking the stage. Andy barely dodged the slam and was running in a circle as the chain chased after him. He then jumped over the chain and finally made it to Quinn. Before he could swipe at her; Quinn threw the net and pinned Andy's sword and sword arm. She recalled her trident and slammed it's handle under Andy's chin. She then battered him with her trident's handle before kicking a good distance back.

Andy managed to untangle himself from the net and started to charge at Quinn again. Quinn launched her trident again and swung her chains in an circle; determined to keep Andy as far away as possible. Andy knew that if he didn't take out that chain he wouldn't be able to get in close like he had done before. As the chain neared Andy; he jumped and sliced downwards as the chain was at where his torso was. The slice hit home and cut the chain in half; the trident rolling offstage. Quinn hastily recalled her remaining chain back as Andy charged. Andy met Quinn with a shower of sparks as his sword clashed against her remaining chain. Andy quickly gained the advantage as he broke the rest of Quinn's chain and started to deliver an onslaught of slashes and cuts. After that onslaught; Andy slammed Quinn to the ground and was about to attack when a horn blared out. It was the signal for the duel to stop.

Professor Goodwitch entered the stage, looking over Andy and Quinn before saying, "Excellent fight you two. Mr. Anthony; excellent work on disarming Ms. Quinn and the expertise at close range combat. However; you need to work on your strategies and long ranged combat because simply charging gave Ms. Quinn the advantage of long range because of the lack of suppressing fire that could have pinned her down. Ms. Quinn; excellent long ranged combat and versatility by using the chains as weapons too. But I would like it if you would work on your close range combat and improve the durability of your chains so it doesn't break under the stress Andy gave it. Also work on your strategies because standing in one place for your enemy to come will not always work. You two may sit down now." The two fighters gave each other a fist bump before departing to their teams.

The Extra Credit Sparring had officially begun.

* * *

For the next two hours, Goodwitch would continue to call two fighters to duel each other. So far team RWBY had the highest winning streak between its members. The program was beginning to end as team after team would fall when they fought against RWBY. The only team to give RWBY any worry was JNPR but they lucked out after Ozpin called on them for a quick mission. APLE was the only team that was left. A few other students weren't out but they had lost their teams. It was APLE's turn to take on the fiery dragon known as team RWBY.

The first match between the teams was between Andy and Blake. Balke easily won the match but did receive some nasty hits from Andy when he decided to play dirty. Goodwitch knew that any enemies that the students may face would play dirty as well so she didn't punish Andy for it.

The second match was between Eve and Ruby. Ruby won the match with a little difficulty when Eve surrounded herself in a ring of fire; blocking Ruby from engaging in melee. However Eve soon learned that a high capacity sniper rifle round to the face made your face hurt a lot.

The third match was between Weiss and Percy who arrived during Eve's fight with coffee from Cafe Mocha. Weiss barely managed to win that fight. Percy was pressing her with his teleportation and continues flurry of Dust rounds when she casted a glyph and shot it at Percy. Percy dodged the glyph but it hit his coffee. Percy screamed at his coffee's death and ran back to the cafe; disqualifying himself and proclaiming Weiss as the winner. The next fight was-

"Ms. Yang from Team RWBY and Mr. Leo from Team APLE; can you please report to the stage," Goodwitch said as she cleared off the last duels stats from the projector. As Ruby and Andy cheered for their respective fighters; Leo and Yang stood on the stage, staring each other down. Leo had a grim determined look while Yang was smiling. Leo took off his limiter bracelets and Yang's Ember Celica, her shotgun gauntlets, activated. Goodwitch then signaled the fight to begin and for a couple of moments, the two fighters just looked at each other.

Suddenly; the two rushed forward and met as their fists collided with each other, a shower of sparks and fire erupting from the collision. Leo would put his guard up as Yang went on the defensive, sending flurry after flurry of punches at Leo only to have the blocked. After her fifth flurry; Leo suddenly punched Yang across the cheek, sending her down on one knee from the power. Yang would return it with a jab to Leo's gut that sent him skidding back a couple of steps. Yang then rushed at Leo to punch him across the face and was about to when Leo blocked the punch. He would then grab Yang by the head and slam it on his knee. Yang would fall back as Leo backed up a bit to get a breather. He then felt something soft in his hands and looked. It was a few strands of hair.

Leo felt something as he turned around to see Yang, her hair somewhat floating and her Aura flaming all around her. Leo hastily got into defensive position again before Yang bolted forward and slammed her fist, full force with a shotgun blast added to it, into his guard. After two hits, Leo's defense crumbled but Yang continued to punch. Yang finished up her assault with an uppercut that sent Leo flying back to the edge of the stage. Leo soon got up; sparks coming from his hands. He turned to Yang who looked on and growled. His hands soon were covered with his Aura as his "Wild Side" activated. Leo charged at Yang and they both punched each other; their fists colliding again in a shower of sparks, fire, and explosions. After that hit, they went at it like sword on sword; each hit received was given a punch.

Meanwhile in the stands; Andy was terrified. This match was getting out of hand. Andy rushed from his seat down to Goodwitch and begged her to stop the match. His begging was soon joined with Ruby's as she speed from her seat to Goodwitch to stop the fight from turning uglier than it already had. Goodwitch relented and was about to call it when Yang and Leo punched each other at the same time, resulting in an giant explosion. When the smoke cleared; Leo and Yang would be on their backs, their Semblance deactivated and breathing heavily. Soon the horn signalling the duel to end sounded.

Professor Goodwitch looked at the fighter's states and said, "The winner is Ms. Yang by three points."

Andy and Ruby rushed on stage while the audience shouted out in excitement and applause at the fight. After checking the fighters for any injuries; Andy would be holding Leo up as Yang leaned on Ruby.

Yang smiled half cocked at Leo and said, "Wow! That sure a 'yang'! We should do that again strong stuff."

Leo chuckled at Yang's pun and said, "Sure. I bet it would very 'pun' thing to do!" Leo tried to hold up a fist but fail at how numb it was. "I would offer you a fist bump but I can't get a 'yang' of how numb it is!"

"Nice. At least you aren't dis'arm'ed! Imagine that!" Yang would bust out laughing with Leo joining her when he realized the pun. Meanwhile Andy and Ruby would be internally screaming at how bad the puns are. After some more painful puns, the two departed to the stands and after a few more fights; left for their dorm rooms for some rest.

It looks like team APLE have some potential to actually survive and become Hunters/Huntresses.

 **So. Hope you like this chapter. Don't worry, I'm going to make this horrible for everyone. Hope you are ready for the next chapter that will come. This is going to be so much fun giving everyone the black plague. Maybe this can evolve into cancer… We'll have to see. Bye. Seeing how you are still reading this that must mean you have survived this dosage of disease. Don't worry, I'll up the lethality next chapter. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So. You ready for another chapter? Here's another chapter. I am starting to worry about you guys still reading this. This is a very bad story; why are you in this far? You are digging too deep!**

 **Chapter 9: News, Secrets, and Mission**

Andy hated what Percy did with Bolts. When Andy, Leo, and Eve limped to their dorm room after the extra credit; they found Percy installing something into Bolts. Percy said it was a "mainframe", and "it will help it stop being suicidal." Ever since he installed that thing, Bolts has been completely boring like saying stuff like, "I have seen the light and I know what I must do now," or "I can feel, hear, and see everything clearly now. Life is so beautiful," and the worst one was yet was, "I love this world. I hope I never die". Andy really hated how unfunny Percy made Bolts. Andy would have tried to fix Bolts but getting hit with a twenty-three combo from one of the strongest students in Beacon makes one very sore. At least he got a free ice pack after his fight.

"Yo Andy. You awake yet?" Percy said as he shook Andy awake. Andy groaned in response as his muscles screamed in pain from being touched. Percy kept shaking Andy until Andy lazily punched him in the shoulder. Percy stopped shaking Andy and went to go wake up his remaining teammates. Andy sat up with great effort, his muscles hissing and writhing in pain from the beatdown he received yesterday. A few moments later Eve got up. Eve kept rubbing her face, complaining about the power of sniper rifles. Percy tried to get Leo up but he didn't want to leave his bed, saying, "No, I'm too sore. Go on without me." After a few more attempts to roll Leo out of bed; team APLE decided to leave him behind as they went to class.

Leo would try to sit up but fail, sliding back into his bed and slipping under the covers. Bolts would walk and sit next to Leo as it grabbed Leo's Scroll and tapped the news app all Scrolls come with. After a brief opening segment; the news anchors appeared. Leo would watched as Bolts held up the Scroll to Leo so he can see.

"Welcome to the Vale News Network; I'm Lisa Lavender coming at you with the news. A recent Faunus protest turned violent when White Fang sympathizers arrived and clashed with local Human shop owners. Around three stores were looted and several people, mostly Faunus, were arrested. Five protests turned riots this month alone. Now we go to Ying Yellow with the weather."

Bolts would look at Leo as the weather played and say, "Leonardo; isn't the White Fang the people who-"

"Yes Bolts. They were," Leo said as he watched the weather, a distant look in his eyes.

"But seeing what they did with your father-"

"Don't talk about this Bolts."

"But Leonardo; if it wasn't for the White Fang, your father would-"

"Shut the fuck up Bolts! We are not going to talk about my father!" Leo said as he slammed his fist into the wall. Bolts would nod and shut off the Scroll as Leo started to calm down. Bolts then stopped and looked at Leo with what could be considered an accusatory glare for a robot. Leo sighed and knew that the gig was up. He wasn't all that sore.

Leo liked to be lazy at times.

* * *

Eve decided it was time. Time to make Andy spill his secrets about his father and why he is so put off by "The Green Warrior". She simply wondered where she can take Andy so no one can interrupt them. Eve looked around for a suitable place as she walked next to Andy; Percy on Andy's other side chatting with him. Eve knew that she needed to get rid of Percy but how could she do it. Of course!

"Hey Percy."

"Yeah Eve? What is it?"

"What's the author?" Eve asked. She knew that Percy would burst out in a rant with anything concerning his insanity. Eve smirked as Percy started to tremble and twitch.

Percy stopped in his tracks and said, "The fucking author! He's the idiot responsible for all of this shit! Our existence is because of him! He is the position that is ruining the world for us! Do you how many mistakes the author has already made? Too many! I don't know if I a family or not! He's making Leo's backstory with his father a big deal in this excuse for written English! Only a few members of TRQS have a BIT of character development! He didn't even highlight the team members who were at the sparring thing! I should know! I saw Sam and Ramona in a ice cream shop having themselves a little date when I went to go get coffee. It was super cute but the author didn't include it! People eat fluff up like Ruby eating cookies for Monty's sake! I can even go into a flashback so the reader can see it! Here we go!"

Percy was walking/teleporting to Cafe Mocha when he saw Sam and Ramona. They were sitting down in an ice cream parlor with a large bowl of ice cream with pocky sticks stabbed all over it. Percy watched as Ramona continued to feed Sam ice cream, her cheeks a bit red from the situation she was in. Sam, impassive and silent as always, took the ice cream like a champ. After a couple more bites Sam looked like he had enough. He pushed the bowl to the side and took out one of the pocky sticks and jabbed it into Ramona's mouth. He then chomped down on the other end and began to chew his way forward. Before Sam could get a quarter of the way there; Ramona broke the pocky away from Sam. She then grabbed the back of Sam's head and pushed it forward, meeting it with a kiss.

"You see! That's fluff right there! Now let us get ourselves into the ships in this fanfic! I don't understand-" At this point; Eve and Andy had already left Percy to his rambling. In fact; Eve had Andy pinned down in a empty dorm room with her machete/shotgun at his throat. Eve was on top of Andy, the shotgun/machete near his throat as Eve smiled sadistically at Andy.

"Ok Mr. Verde! Time to tell me your secrets!" Eve said as she looked down at Andy.

"What secrets?" Andy looked at Eve with confusion and fear mixing together on his face.

"What's your deal with your father? Is he "The Green Warrior" or not? Spill it handsome!"

Andy would sigh as he turned impassive at Eve's request. "Did Leo tell you?" Andy asked as he looked at Eve.

"Um… Yeah, he did. Why do you ask?" Eve said as she slid off of Andy; her weapon falling to her side.

"Because Leo is known to tell other people's secrets if he deems them stupid as secrets."

"Really? That's really mean if you ask me," Eve said as she looked down at her hands.

"Leo isn't know to hold back; punches and words included. Well to answer your question about "The Green Warrior"; Yes, he is my father."

"Then why do you look so put off when someone mentions him?"

"Because it reminds me of how much of a disappointment I am."

Eve would look at Andy with concern etched all over her face as she asked, "What do you mean, 'A disappointment'."

"Well, you heard how my dad slayed a thousand Grim right? Well when people realize that I am his son; they get so excited of how cool my dad is and how I will outshine him when I grow up. Thing is; I hate it when people set expectations for you because when you fail, it's the worst feeling in the world. The hearts of the people who set those goals and helped you along the way shatter and you feel wave after wave of disappointment, anger, and sadness come from them. Now combine that with your own emotions and you get the feeling. Not only that but imagine me; an airhead who can barely pay attention much less make a B- in school try to outshine someone who is an accomplished Hunter with thousands knowing about him. Yeah. That's why I hate it so much. But look at me now; the leader of a team consisting of an overpowered Faunus, a Deus Ex Machina, and you, a girl who likes to kick people in the balls. My plan of cruising through life died after initiation." Andy sighed as he sat up, a thousand mile look in his eyes.

Eve nodded mutely at what Andy said before asking,"Andy; what is with Leo and his father?"

"I can't say," Andy said, standing up while helping Eve to stand up as well.

'Why's that?" Eve said as she was dusted her leggings off.

"Because I won't tell anyone my closest friends' secrets. If there is one thing this airhead can do; is to keep secrets even if my friends tell everyone my deepest and darkest secrets."

"You are a very loyal person."

"If there is anything I learned from my father; it was that 'Loyalty can make or break entire empires.' Now come on; I think we left Percy by himself for too long." Andy walked out of the room and was followed by Eve who grabbed his hand. Andy looked back at Eve who simply said, "Let's go, together. If you tell anyone I am doing I'll kick you so hard you won't have any children!" Andy smiled at Eve's threat and walked with her, hand in hand, back to Percy who was still rambling about "The grammar of this Fanfic".

After a little jog to the cafeteria with Leo joining up with them, bullshitting how he was so strong that the soreness went away; team APLE went to their classes like usual. They were in their fourth class with Mrs. Mitoca about to go into her mad German scientist mode when some asked how dynamite was made when the intercom came online.

"May team APLE report to Professor Ozpin's office at this time. Thank you."

It's time.

* * *

Team APLE rushed out of Mrs. Mitoca's class and to Ozpin's office. They knew what was going on. It was time for their second mission. It took fifteen minutes before they arrived to in Ozpin's office, Professor Goodwitch standing near Ozpin's desk. As APLE caught their breath; Ozpin walked out of his personal office and into his main office, sipping some coffee as he neared his desk.

"I'm glad that you came. Professor Goodwitch; can you please brief team APLE on what their mission involves?" Ozpin said as he sat down and continued to drink his coffee.

Goodwitch nodded and pulled up the map for APLE to see. "Ok. Listen up. Your mission is a simple search and destroy mission. A large concentration of Grim have been spotted in Emerald Forest by some settlers. The strange thing about this sighting is the there are no livable dens nearby the area the Grim were spotted. Team APLE; your mission is to destroy any Grim that may come your way and search for a reason why the concentration of the Grim are so high in that area. Along with that, seeing how you were successful on your first mission; you are now entitled a percentage of the profit of mission for now on stated in the rules."

Team APLE looked at each other with Lien in their eyes. There was a rule in Beacon that for every successful mission, the team would be rewarded with Lien or special rewards. However, due to the high amount of Lien required to keep Beacon running; the school would take all of the Lien from a team's first mission for themselves and then on take around eighty percent of the money and give the teams twenty percent. Because of the fifty Lien allowance Beacon already gave their students, enough to eat out for a couple of times or stock up on school supplies; missions were considered payday, the rewards ranging from thousand to five thousand Lien for ever mission. Team APLE saluted Ozpin and rushed to their dorm room to get ready.

Ozpin would take another sip of his coffee as Goodwitch said, "Team APLE was really impressive at the sparring the other day."

"Really? I thought team RWBY won," Ozpin said as he looked at his Scroll, watching team APLE.

"They did but team APLE was able to hold their own. However they are still green in the art of combat and I wonder if we should have assigned team TRQS this mission."

"Nonsense. Besides team TRQS are the next team to be selected for a mission so don't you worry. They are capable fighters despite it being a couple months since school began."

"A couple months? It feels like years."

"It sure does. Now I hope that Mr. Verde will upgrade his katana soon. He lacks ranged weaponry."

"Ozpin; Mr. Anthony's sword is a broadsword, not a katana."

"Of course I know Glynda… I know everything…" Ozpin would chuckle uneasily at Glynda correcting his observation of Mr. Verde's blade.

 **So. Hope you liked this chapter. Seeing how the grammar, characters, and plot is absolute garbage; I am still surprised that people are still reading this. But hey, if they managed to make it this far I guess I'll keep going. Goodbye!**

 **EDIT: So. I fucked up this chapter didn't I? So I replaced the parts and ideas I absolutely hated with something marginally better. I don't want to give cancer just yet. Only the black plague.**


	11. Chapter 10

**So. Ready for chapter ten of The Tale of Team APLE? I sure ain't but here it is. I think I know why you guys keep on coming back to ready this story. You are masochists aren't you? I mean this story is like having sixteen needles go into your eye. It's horrible. Well let's not keep you waiting any longer. Here we go!**

 _ **Chapter Ten: Arrival, Search, and Destroy**_

Andy wondered if he should upgrade his sword. Upgrading his sword would mean more maintenance and work on it, but Andy couldn't deny the awesomeness that could happen if his blade was upgraded. He could upgrade so it was part gun or something. Maybe add a Dust crystal effect so whenever he inserted a Dust crystal into the hilt the blade will take on the aspects of the Dust crystal's element? He didn't really know what to do. Andy also wondered what he should do with his armor. Maybe he can replace the leather with metal so he goes full knight? Andy didn't really know but he guessed-

"Andy, it's drop time." Leo said as he shook Andy from his daydreaming. Andy snapped out of his daydreaming and notice the Bullhead's doors were open and his team assembled near them. Percy gestured Andy to join them as Leo jumped out of the Bullhead. Andy rushed over to the doors and jumped out; Eve following him while Percy teleported to the forest floor. Percy watched as Leo arrived with a "Superhero landing" as Percy described it, Eve jumping from a branch, and Andy faceplanting. After Andy dusted himself off, he pulled out his Scroll to see where they were at. They were about a day away from the objective. Andy put his scroll up and looked at his team checking the supplies they were given. Enough to last two days at the most.

"Ok. Are we ready to go?" Andy asked as the rest of his team.

"Yep. Lead the way," Percy said, leaning on Eve with his arm on her head. Eve would bat Percy's arm away and then kicked him in the nuts. Andy watched as Leo tried to separate Percy and Eve from killing each other. Andy sighed and walked off into the forest, readjusting his supply pack as he walked.

This was going to be a very long mission.

* * *

The sun was setting in the sky as team APLE marched towards the mission objective. Andy was about to loss feeling in his legs from the marching when he heard a howl. Andy pulled out his broadsword and got into his battle stance. Leo, Eve, and Percy looked at Andy in confusion before hearing the howling. They pulled out their respective weapons and got into their battle stances and got back to back in a makeshift circle. After a couple of moments of silence, APLE heard rustling in the surrounding trees. Soon black shapes came into view, circling the group. The black shapes then charged the team; revealing themselves as Beowolves as they neared team APLE.

Andy met the first one with a stab through it's eye, his hilt touching the Grim's bone mask. As Andy struggled to pull his blade out, Leo would cover him; bone, fur, and blood flying with each and every hit killing a Beowolf on contact. Eve would be holding her own; dosing any Grim that came near in a torrent of fire, burning it alive. Percy would be doing his own thing; teleporting all around, spraying Dust rounds into the horde of Grim. Andy managed to pull his blade out and went at it, slashing and stabbing any Beowolves that came close. Twenty minutes passed as team APLE continued to fight off the Grim before four Alpha Beowolves arrived on the scene, the regular Beowolves fleeing back into the forest. The team members of APLE looked at each other and smiled. They've trained for this.

Team APLE charged the Alphas, each Beowolf taking on a different team member. Leo was the first to kill his Alpha; ducking and weaving under the Grim's swipes, Leo smashed it's head in with an uppercut under it's bone mask. Percy killed the next one; teleporting all around it, Percy switched his guns into their sword form and cut the Alpha's throat in one deft move. Andy then killed his; battering the Grim's claws away, Andy rolled under it's legs and slashed the back of them. He then lobbed the Alpha's head off as it fell to the forest floor. Eve was last one to finish her Beowolf; having pinned it's jaw with her machete/shotgun, Eve blasted her flamethrower in the Grim's mouth until it died from the burns.

Team APLE caught their breath as they stood over the corpses of the fallen Grim. Andy then sheathed his blade and looked at his team.

"Do you ever get that feeling that despite it only being a couple of months since we started attending Beacon, we are getting stronger everyday?" Andy said when he turned his gaze onto the corpses of the Alpha Beowolves.

"Well yeah," Leo said, "We've been training everyday since we entered Beacon. Whether the training be in class or one of those training runs you have us do Andy."

"Mr. Pussy has a point handsome. Everyone is going to get stronger when they train in someway every single day," Eve joined in as she refilled her flamethrower, sitting on her Alpha Beowolf's corpse.

"I thought we agreed not to call me racist names you racist cunt?"

"Please. I only call you that as a token of my friendship with you. Don't get all angsty about. We don't need our teammate to start cutting himself."

"Good point. Hey Percy, do you mind if you check the area for a good campsite? We are going to rough it out seeing how it's getting darker and darker every minute."

Percy would teleport to the top of a tree and then gaze around. He looked for two minutes until he found a clearing that looked good enough for a small capm. He then teleported back down to the ground and said, "Found a spot a good ten minutes to the north. No Grim nearby either."

Andy would smile and nod thank you at Leo and Percy before popping his back and saying as he walked off, "Let's go then. I'm ready for some dinner!"

Leo responded with, "You are always ready for dinner!"

"I know! You coming or what?" Leo sighed and went to walk with Andy. Eve and Percy would lag behind; readjusting their supply packs while they walked. Percy then began to ramble, Eve running away when he started.

"Man. I love these mission chapters. They are pretty damn long but that's because of the action and little breaks in between. But they are pretty fun. I wonder if the author likes to write stuff like this? He'll have to branch out soon; he can't stay writing RWBY fanfiction. Maybe Tokyo Ghoul? Or how about Familiar of Zero? Monty; imagine if he crosses me with a Familiar of Zero fanfiction! Month help those poor saps if he does do it. I wonder how the character development is going to go on from now on? Will he focus on Leo, Eve, or Andy? Maybe Eve because we still don't know a thing about her past. Well not anymore considering the author changed the last chapter so it isn't cancer. I wonder if the author likes giving the readers disease from this piece of shit fanfiction and-"

Let's shut Percy up and continue with the story.

* * *

After a brief battle with setting up the tents; team APLE was sitting contently by a fire they made, eating packed food. Andy gazed into the fire as he daydreamed, eating his food unconsciously as the rest of his team talked. Leo talked about how the news reported on how an entire strip club ran by an illegal Dust Cartel was wiped out in one night. The evidence suggested one man did all of the killing with a broadsword. Eve would be questioning Leo's story while Percy wolfed down his food with gusto.

"I'm telling you, all the police are saying that one man did all of it! It's super scary knowing someone out there can wipe out an entire strip club of armed thugs and civilians!" Leo said as he waved his sandwich spoon around.

"Really? One guy? Maybe one person went in there while the rest of his goons shot them through the windows or something," Eve said as she twirled her spoon around in her can of soup.

"No! No Dust bullets were found in any of the bodies; only cuts and slashes that came from a broadsword! Isn't that freaky?"

"Not really. Heard and seen much scarier stuff than that." Leo would sigh in annoyance at Eve's arrogance. Leo wondered why Eve was so desensitized to mass killings and other stuff he told her about. Eve did mention she was from the poorer part of Vale so maybe that had something to do with it. Leo just didn't know.

Percy would finish eating, patting his stomach contently, and say, "Well I'm done! We better get to bed so we can get to the mission objective early tomorrow!"

"Good idea. I'll take first watch. Someone shake Andy and send him to bed. I think he finished," Leo agreed as he stood up and made his way to the border of the campsite. Percy would shake Andy awake and send him to his tent, Percy going into his tent shortly after Andy entered his. Eve would douse the fire and go inside her tent. Leo would blink a couple of times before his natural Faunus night vision kicked in. A good warning that many fighters say when you fight a Faunus is to never fight them in the night due to their keen night vision. Leo sat and kept watched as the rest of his team fell asleep. After four hours of keeping watch; Leo was about to go wake up Percy when he felt something.

He didn't see it, smell it, or hear it; he _felt_ it. Leo felt something very bad and wrong headed his way. Leo then heard it. It was the sound of something dry rubbing against the grass. It sent chills down his spine. He then smelled it. It smelled of death with hints of something mapley. He gagged at the smell, nearly throwing up. Finally, Leo turned around and saw what it was. Leo didn't really know what coursed through him when he saw that thing. The only thing that he can only describe the feeling as: pure fear. Leo rushed into the middle of camp; scrambling to put his supply pack on as he hoarsely screamed at everything and everyone.

"Wake up! Everyone! Wake up now! We need to go! **WAKE UP!** " Andy would rush out of his tent, his sword in his hands before getting his supply pack thrown at him. Eve and Percy stumbled out before Leo thrust their supply packs in their hands and started to run away. Andy would ran after Leo as he shouldered the supply pack.

"Leo! We forgot the tents!" Andy said while he raced after Leo, scared at how fast Leo was running. Leo was a very slow runner but he was currently running fit to challenge Ruby Rose.

"Forget them! We need to leave, **NOW!** Run!" Leo yelled back. Andy sighed before picking up his pace. He turned around and saw Eve and Percy catching up to him as they chased after Leo.

"What's wrong with him Andy?" Percy said, catching up to him while pulling Eve along who was still half asleep.

"No idea! I've never seen him like this before. The only thing that came close to what he is now was when he was seven years old! Even then he had some reasoning in him. He's in full panic mode right now!" Andy said as he watched Leo continue to run, never slowing down.

"Well he needs to slow down because there is no way we can catch up at this pace! We'll tire out before then!"

"I don't think he's going to stop… Hope our Aura will help us keep going when we run out of energy- You feel that?" While he was talking, Andy felt something… _wrong_.

"Yeah… You think..?"

"Probably! Keep going!" Andy picked up the pace again with Percy following him, Eve getting dragged along while she mumbled about pancakes.

* * *

Team APLE didn't stop running until the sun was decently above the horizon. In fact; the ran all the way to their mission's objective. As they crashed through the forest, the ran into a clearing with a rather large tree in the middle. The tree was dripping sap and some of the trees in the border of the clearing were yellow and sickly. Surrounding the tree were a horde of about twenty Grim; ranging from Beowolves to Ursas. As team APLE scrambled to draw their weapons from battle and the Grim start to charge; everyone felt something was coming. At the feeling of this, the Grim suddenly fled in the opposite direction; their tails between their legs as they ran from the Emerald Forest. Before team APLE could join them; the thing crashed through the tree line and showed what it was.

It was a King Taijitu. However, this King Taijitu was horribly disfigured. It had sharp branches and some random bone shards sticking into it's face, some of the shards and sticks deeply embedded in, with the aid of some of the sap from the tree. The wounds from the shards and sticks would would dripping and spewing puss. It's mouth would be half open to show venom, blood, foam, and puss sprinkle out of it's mouth. It's eyes were cloudy, showing it was blind. It was clear that the King Taijitu was driven made from the pain. It seem to only rely on sound and feeling now; the sap most likely clogging his smell up adding to it's inability to see.

At the sight of the giant, disfigured Grim; Andy would immediately drop to his knees and throw up in pure disgust. Percy and Eve would barely hold it in as they gagged at the sight and smell of the creature. Leo would freeze at the beast, his instincts battling it out as fight or flight kicked in. A few moments went by before the King Taijitu let out a hiss combined with a scream of pain and lunged at Andy who was still throwing up. Percy teleported and barely managed to knock Andy out of the way as the Grim barreled on through, slamming against the tree. It let out another hiss/scream as some more debris was slammed deeper into it's head.

Percy knew that only him and Eve were the only ones capable of taking the beast out seeing how Leo was frozen in fear and Andy was too sick to deal with it.

"Eve! I'm going to need you to help me on this. Andy and Leo are out of the game and we are the only one's left!" Percy shouted as the disfigured monster charged at where Percy was before he teleported away.

"Got it! Want do you need!" Eve said as she aimed her flamethrower at the beast.

"I need you to distract that thing while I push the remaining debris into it's face! Can you do that?"

"I can try! Here we go!" Eve started to blast jets of fire at the King Taijitu while it looked around. After hearing Eve and feeling her flamethrower; the Grim launched itself at her before getting pushed back when it felt something kick one of the shards/sticks deep in it. This process would continue to go on for the next fifteen minutes before the King Taijitu letting out a fearsome hiss/scream again. It then began to twist and lash out with it's body indiscriminately as team APLE dodged the beast with mixed success. Leo would be sent flying after getting smacked by the beast's tail; breaking his Aura shield and spraining his ankle and bruising his arms as he was sent skidding back. Eve was also sent flying when the King Taijitu's head whacked into her; breaking her Aura shield, cutting her head and giving her a load of bruises as she hit a tree and fell through the branches.

Andy, still somewhat sick, and Percy would be the only people standing as the faced down the Grim who stopped its assault. Andy looked at Percy who understood what to do. Andy charged at the beast and slammed his blade into it's neck. He then let go of the blade as the beast reared it's head up in pain. Suddenly, Percy teleported onto the beast's neck and grabbed Andy's broadsword and started to pull it across the backside of the Grim's neck. The beast would swing around, trying to get Percy off but fail as Percy reached the other end of the Grim's neck with the blade still in it. He'd then pull the blade out and toss it to Andy who jumped onto the beast and stabbed it in it's eye. Percy would follow up with Andy's attack by also stabbing it in the eye with one of his gun/blades. Andy pulled out his blade while Percy left his and dropped to the forest floor. As the King Taijitu fell to the ground; Percy and Andy would rush at each other and cut the neck of the beast, broadsword passing shortsword. When the blades exited the beast's neck; the King Taijitu's head would simply slide off and roll a bit before stopping. It's body would give its last moves before stopping.

Team APLE would gaze at the beast before Andy pulled out his supply pack and finding a flare gun. He then shot the flare into the air and a Bullhead soon appeared in the sky. After Percy got his blade from the dead Grim's eye; team APLE would board the Bullhead and leave the area in relief.

Looks like team APLE's mission was a success.

* * *

After draining a gallon of water, a few hours of sleep, and a few painkillers; team APLE would be in Professor Ozpin's office getting debriefed by Ozpin while Professor Goodwitch watched on.

Ozpin looked over the members of team APLE with an impassive look as he said, "Excellent work. You've managed to remove the Grim and discover the source of why Grim are in that area. Your student bank accounts will receive the Lien amounted to your team. You will be given a day off to rest up and be ready for school. You are dismissed."

Team APLE would nod at Ozpin before shuffling out of his office in silence. Professor Goodwitch would walk up to Ozpin and say, "A King Taijitu! There were no reports of such a beast! It was also rabid! What if it managed to bite one of the students? They would've died by now!"

"I know Glynda. I didn't know there was such a Grim in that area as well." Ozpin said as he drank some coffee.

"We really need to expand the information networks. I'll put some calls in and see if we can get more cameras out in the Emerald Forest."

"I don't believe that is necessary Glynda."

"What do you mean Ozpin?"

"We are professors in a school of future Hunters and Huntresses in training that, one day, will be able to kill a King Taijitu by themselves. But you can instal more cameras in the school however."

"Why in the school only?"

"I like watching all the drama, humor, and romance that goes on in school walls. Keeps me entertained." Glynda looked at Ozpin before sighing happily. Even the headmaster loves to watch reality TV.

 **So. There was APLE's second mission. Hope you like it. Leave a review saying how much of an idiot I am or how much of a Mary Sue/Gary Stu the characters are. Goodbye! You still reading this? Wow you really like getting filled with disease don't you? Well leave a review on who is your favorite character on Team APLE if you want. Something for you to do that makes me sorta happy reading. Well bye again.**


	12. Chapter 11

**So. Here's another chapter of my RWBY fanfic. I've going to go twenty pages before I'm done with writing this aren't? Well; it's not like I can complain. I'm starting to have fun writing this waste of data. But who cares really? People are still reading this and I might as well keep on writing. Have fun reading the chapter or my cancer to you if you want to think of it as that.**

 _ **Chapter Eleven: Upgrades, Diary, and Clubbing**_

Andy really hated having to pay for expensive things. It's an idea his mother gave him before she died. Why buy something that was super expensive when you buy ten of it twice as cheap? That made sense to his mother and it makes sense to Andy to this day. I mean why did Percy buy a pack of cheese for twenty Lien online when Andy could go to the grocery store and buy three packs for fifteen Lien? Plus they were pretty sore for Lien seeing how the team pooled all their money together to get upgrades for their armor and weapons. All that Lien they got from the mission gone now. The team only had three hundred Lien left in the banks including their private reserves. Andy wondered if Leo could get a part-time job at the school store seeing he's the most capable person on the team besides Eve. Andy can't stay focus for a long period of time, Eve may kick some rude customers in the balls if they piss her off, and Percy… well he was Percy.

"Andy? Andy are you still alive? Hello?" Eve said as she shook Andy who was just sitting at a desk, looking at his homework like it was not even there.

Andy snapped out of his stupor and looked at Eve. "Huh? Oh yeah; I'm still here. What's up Eve?"

"Your Scroll rang so I checked it. Our upgrades are going to be done soon. Want me to go considering you haven't even started your homework yet?" Eve asked as she looked at Andy with nonchalance. Andy looked down at the worksheet that was his homework. He remembered he started to space out when he started on the first question. Goodtimes.

"Yes please. I'll join you at the armory after I'm done." Andy said as he started back on his homework.

"Hey Andy?"

"Yeah Eve?"

'Where's Leo and Percy at?"

"No idea. They just disappeared after breakfast. Hope they're ok."

Eve sighed at Andy's unneeded worry of Leo and Percy. If Leo and Percy were ever in trouble; it would be the end of the world seeing Leo can smash Beowolves' skulls in with one hit. That's not multiplying the fact that Percy can teleport. If trouble was to come and attack them, she'd be more worried for the trouble.

As Eve left team APLE's dorm room, she grabbed a little book. This book was something of a curiosity for her. It was Percy's Diary. Eve only found out that Percy had a diary when she was cleaning the dorm room and found it sticking out of Percy's mattress. Even then Eve was absolutely confused when she read Percy's diary. It was full of nonsensical rambling and rants. But Eve felt that somehow, somewhere in the book was the key of Percy's insanity. She knew that if she figured out why Percy is so… _Percy_ ; she could stop his random rants.

Afterall; she was a caring team member despite trying to castrate her team whenever they fuck up. She really cared, really!

* * *

Leo hated clubs. He really did. The flashing strobe lights made his eyes hurt, the loud music blasting in his ears, and the women trying to grind on him. He really didn't like girls grinding against him. He hated the little stones and jewels the girls had embedded in their pants. They clawed into his skin when they grinded against him. Leo also hated most alcohol. It just tasted disgusting. The only type he really liked was vodka. He liked how it tasted.

Despite hating everything about clubs; he was in a club. With Percy. Dear Monty… Leo was just sitting in a booth, drinking some water while he watched Percy dance/teleport around while he drank every type of alcohol. Leo really wondered when Percy decided to make him "Percy's Chaperone". He really did.

Percy teleported over to Leo and wrapped his arm around him, smiling in his drunken haze. "Yo Leo! What ain't you party harding? It's really great man. The song is super fine and the ladies are so thirsty! Come on and join MC Percy!"

Leo sighed at Percy's suggestion and said, "No Percy. I'm not going to go shake my thing while a group of office ladies grind against me and ask me to come home with them. It gets really annoying and uncomfortable. So I'm not dancing."

"Oh come on Leo my main man! Just take them to the back and go at it!"

"Are you suggesting I…"

"Yep! Also make sure you get some rabbit Faunus girls as well. They can go at it for hours!"

"Percy, you do realize that what we are saying could potentially make this story rated M now?"

"You know the Fourth Wall?"

"Not really; just saying what I think you would've said."

Percy nodded at Leo's intelligence before teleporting back onto the dance floor and going back at it. Leo sat back in the booth and was about to sip on his water when he heard a loud bang and someone scream out, "Guess who's back!" in a female tone of voice. Leo turned to see who the voice belonged to when he saw someone he didn't really expect.

"Looks like the mood of the club is going to be very 'yang'ry now," Leo said.

* * *

Eve wondered where the key to Percy's insanity was in his diary. So far, after examining every single rant filled page, Eve could not find the reason why Percy was insane. Even as she sat in Beacon's armory's waiting room; Eve could not figure Percy's diary out. Eve decided to read out the entry that stuck out the most to her. Basically the ones she could understand some of…

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Me and my team went on our first mission a week ago! It was really fun. I mean we got to see some character development and Leo's special Semblance form! The mission also showed the readers how strong team APLE is becoming due to the training and all that. I wonder if the author is going to add in little segments of what goes on in our classes when nothing important is going on… Hope so. Sounds like it would be pretty funny. But the readers would have to decide if they want to read stuff like that. Anyway I'll be going now. Bye diary!_

 _Love, Percy_

This entry said something that did happen; not something cooked up in his insanity at all. Eve wondered why this was the only entry with something that happened to Shadow. The rest of the pages were filled with rants about nonsense, nothing related to this entry at all. Eve really needed to figure out why this entry was so special-

"Hey Eve. The upgrades are ready," Big Steve said as he looked at Eve. leaning halfway out of the door that connected the waiting room to the forge. Eve closed Percy's diary and followed Big Steve as he went into the forge to get team APLE's weapons and armor. When Eve arrived, Big Steve already had the weapons and armor sorted by their person. Eve looked at all the weapons and recalled what upgrades they received.

For Andy; his armor was completely metal now and had some shoulder guards and metal armor going down his sleeves as well. Andy's broadsword was now part gun now; remove the sword's blade and aim the hole it pressing a button and boom, blunderbuss to the face.

For Leo; he now has some metal elbow and knee guards seeing how his fighting style is just punching. No upgrades seeing how Leo's weapons are his fists.

For Percy; his leather duster got freshened up and now had some leather padding woven into the fabric. His twin gun/blades now had the ability to use different types of ammo like fire and ice instead of the standard Dust round. The blades in the guns got serrated so they can leave a bigger mark when Percy ran out of ammo and switched to melee.

And for Eve; her jacket had some metal plates added to the front while leather padding was woven into it. The leather padding also was insulated so heat wouldn't stick to her. Eve's flamethrower got a bigger tank and now had the ability to shoot out fireballs or little bursts of fire instead of just a stream of flames. Her shotgun/machete stayed the same however seeing how it didn't really need any upgrades at the moment.

Eve sighed as she thanked Big Steve for his work and carried they stuff back to her dorm room.

Looks like finding out why Percy is insane will have to wait.

* * *

Leo never thought an entire club filled with people could run away so fast from one person. He also never thought that one person could have thirty three guns aimed at them. But what was he thinking; this is Yang Xiao Long he was talking about! He heard she had a history of wrecking clubs from rumors that circled around in the walls of Beacon. He never really thought that those rumors were true seeing how most of those rumors were full of horse shit anyways. But here he was, sitting in a now almost empty club with only him, Percy passed out on the dance floor, thirty three bounces ready to shoot Yang, and Yang herself. Why does stuff always go wrong when he's around?

Leo watched as Yang held her hands up in surrender before slamming them into the ground, throwing the bouncers into the air. Leo knew that Yang could handle herself but why not join in on the action? Leo stood up and grabbed a bottle of beer from one of the tables, now abandoned thanks to Yang, and walked up to one of the bouncers trying to get up from Yang's attack. Leo smashed the bottle behind the bouncer's head, knocking him unconscious and breaking the bottle in the process. At this, several bouncers would turn to face Leo, some having guns while others had security batons, and look at him like he was trash. Leo got into his boxing stance and beckoned the group of bouncers to come at him.

At this signal, a couple of the gun bouncers would fire at Leo while some of the baton bouncers charged forward to beat the ever living shit out of Leo. Leo would knock out the first baton bouncer with a swift punch to his left cheek before dodging the Dust bullets that came at him. He then gut punched the next bouncer who fell to the ground groaning in pain before getting squished by the third bouncer Leo uppercutted. Leo then charged forward to take out the gun bouncers and the rest of baton bouncers. When Leo started to charge at them, the rest of the gun bouncers opened fire, pistols and shotgun shells falling to the floor as the Dust rounds either hit Leo's Aura shield or missed Leo entirely.

Leo met the first gun bouncer with a jumping punch to the temple and a follow-up strike from his knee. Leo would've punched the next bouncer but Yang popped in, the rest of the bouncers all broken and laying on the floor, and swiftly took the rest of them out. While Leo caught his breath, Yang looked around the club in an intense gaze before facepalming.  
After catching his breath, Leo asked, "What's up Yang? What brings you to the club?"

"I wanted to cash in a drink with an old 'friend' but I guess he moved shop. What'ca doing in a place like this Leo?" Yang said while she walked around the club room.

"Playing chaperone for… him." Leo said while pointing at Percy.

"Oh… Well that's… nice?"

"I wish it was. Now what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking heading on out to find my 'friend's' new spot. Want to join? It'll be fun!"

Leo looked at Percy then back at Yang impassively before saying, "Yes please. Percy can stumble on home when he wakes up. He only drags me out because he needs an 'adult' to feel 'safe'."

"Well then, let's get right to it!" Yang grabbed Leo and ran outside to her motorcycle. Leo smiled at the prospect of beating more thugs up.

This was going to be fun.

 **So. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. All of the cancer flowing into you from this piece of work. I also got a cover image perfect for this story as well! It should show up in a couple of hours. It is the absolute best thing I could think of for this story. Leave a review saying I'm an idiot or not, follow me for more cancer, and favorite this story if you like getting cancer from me. Bye!**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS!**


	13. Chapter 12

**So. It's my father's birthday today. He's probably in a biker bar somewhere. Happy birthday Dad! Please don't get so drunk you tell me your favorite food is quarters. (That just opens up a very long story.) Anyways, here's the twelfth chapter of The Tale of Team APLE. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Twelve: Food Fights, Thoughts, and Truth**_

Andy wondered when everything went wrong. He really did. Afterall; almost everyone would start to think when they were thrown into a window while a serious food fight between the school's strongest first year teams was about to begin with students fleeing from the impending doom. Really makes a person think, doesn't it?

But here Andy was, sliding down from a window he was thrown into as the food fight kept growing and growing in lethality. After he slide down to the bottom of the window; Andy pulled himself off and looked for his team. Andy saw Leo, crumbled under a pile of turkey legs and trays. Andy knew Leo would be fine. Andy then looked around and saw Eve, running for the exit with a tray of food. Andy liked how Eve knew what was important. Andy then saw Percy, he was on top of the pudding cart and was eating all of the chocolate pudding. Utterly disgraceful. But Andy knew that his team had little time remaining in the cafeteria before the food fight officially begins.

Andy rushed over to Leo and kicked his leg. Leo shot up like a spring trap and looked at Andy, knowing what to do. He grabbed an entire cooked turkey and rushed to the exit. Andy then ran over to Percy, barely dodging pies and bread that whistled past his head. Andy reached Percy and tapped him to get his attention. Percy looked at Andy, his mouth full of pudding, and nod once before teleporting out of the cafeteria. Andy only had one thing left to do. Escape.

Andy rolled from the pudding cart, it getting utterly destroyed when a dining table hit it, and ran for the exit. As Andy ran, he did the five D's of dodgeball; duck, dodge, dip, dive, and dodge. Andy ducked under pies, dodged sodas, dipped between two tables, dived under breadsticks, and dodged more sodas. Somehow, Andy was able to make it to the exit with only a couple of pies to the face. Once out of the cafeteria; team APLE passed a monkey faunus and a blue haired human before heading to their dorm room to eat.

Team APLE really liked eating food. Like, a lot. Monty save the employees of a chinese buffet.

* * *

Andy wondered how the food fight was progressing in the cafeteria while he ate in his dorm room. Thanks to Eve and Leo's quick thinking; they stole enough food from the cafeteria to feed the entire team before it could be destroyed. Thank Monty for the creation of the five second rule. Also thank Monty for creating turkeys; Andy loves how turkeys taste. Andy started to space off, still eating of course; tuning out Leo, Eve, and Percy's conversation. It was something that was on the news. Andy didn't really pay attention to the news all that much. What was he thinking about again? Ah who cares. While Andy continued to space out; Leo, Eve, and Percy continued to talk.

"Still can't believe another massacre from the "Vale Broadsword Killer" happened two days ago. An entire house of Dust Cartel goons, all dead because of him," Leo said while waving a turkey leg around to emphasise his point.

"Yeah. That makes it five massacres this month. Wonder why the authorities don't contact Ozpin for some help on this case. It's been happening for two months now! You think that two months of mass killings would be enough to ask for help," Percy said while he spooned vanilla pudding in his overflowing mouth.

"Heard the Vale PD thinks that they can handle it on their own so they won't call in for help. I bet it will take another month before they swallow their pride, and something else, and ask for Ozpin's help," Eve said as she played with her food. For the last two months; the news has just been covering this serial killer who's been going around and wiping out hidden operations of the Dust Cartel. The Dust Cartel is an organization that manufacture Dust into illegal products like drugs and banned medicine. The organization apparently controls half of Vale, including the slum districts where most Faunuses live. Some say that the Cartel even controls the city's police force. However, the entire organization is now in trouble because of one person going around and destroying every single operation they have.

Reactions of the "Vale Broadsword Killer" are very divided. In one camp; people believe that the killer is a Monty sent being to help purify the city from all corruption and support him for what he does. In another camp; people wonder if the killer is someone who is out to get fame and stories about him, making him into an attention whore. In the final camp; people think that the killer is just some uncivilized wannabe Hunter who impedes due process of the law and make this city a much worse place. Despite what people think, crime has gone down thanks to the killer but the death rate of the city has gone up.

Everyone, but Andy, on team APLE wondered one thing that was about the killer.

Why is he doing this?

* * *

 _ **Two Days Ago**_

A two story building in the suburbs of Vale sat quietly while the broken moon floated in the sky. Inside the house, was a completely different story. In the house were around fifteen men hanging about. All of these men were wearing the same exact outfit. They had a grey coat on with a purple undershirt. These were the colors of the Dust Cartel. This house was a safe house for the Cartel thugs who picked up to much heat from the parts of the Vale PD they couldn't bribe. Man of the men carried around weapons ranging from baseball bats and switchblades to pistols and shotguns. A couple of the men were on their toes; patrolling the house with their weapons drawn in case of anything. They thugs knew something might happen. Something always did happen ever since the start of the war.

They were at war with a smaller gang in Vale's underworld. The gang was called the Scarlet Guns and they used to be the top dog of the entire underworld until they crashed. The Scarlet Guns's downfall was thanks to the White Fang and a vigilant that attacked the Scarlet Guns only. Originally; the Cartel and the Scarlet Guns were allies when the daughter of the Cartel's leader married the son of the Scarlet Guns's leader. The couple even had a son together; leading to a potential merge of the two groups. But things changed when the vigilant attacked the headquarters of the Scarlet Guns. The attack killed the couple and crippled the old leader. It didn't help with the White Fang taking a few operations to sustain itself. Before the son could inherit the Cartel; one of the top advisors took power. After taking power, the advisor took most of the holdings of the Scarlet Guns, leaving only a few buildings to the gang because of pity, and left any holdings under the White Fang's control.

But the gang was back. While the Cartel was improving its operation; the son, turned leader of the Scarlet Guns, took on the other gangs of Vale. He was completely brutal and merciless to any gang that dare fight back. He made sure to utterly destroy all of the offending gang(s)'s operations before personally confronting the leader of the gangs themselves and then killed them. After solidifying his control; the Scarlet Guns sorta faded into the background before a sudden attack on one of the Cartel's operations. A strip club in downtown Vale. This attack started the war and the current downfall of the Cartel.

A car pulled into the house's driveway and the Cartel thugs inside knew who was inside that car. It was him, the son. The son stepped out of the car. The son had wavy dark blue hair and a rather long scar across his right temple that went down to his ear lobe, all thanks to his father before he died. He had his mother's hazel eyes and her katana, the only thing she left him before she was killed. He was wearing his gang's official uniform; a red collared dress shirt with black jeans and dress shoes. The son pulled something out of his car. It was a mask. It was a simple Beowolf mask. He put it on before drawing his mother's katana and start to head towards the house's door. The Cartel thugs knew what was going to happen to them.

A loud whistle rang through the house as the thugs got into battle positions throughout the house, upturning tables and bookcase for barricades and locking doors for security. Two gun thugs positioned themselves in front of the front door to catch the son of guard. A few tense moments went by before the door flew off it's hinges at the two thugs, followed by the son. The two thugs went down, cut in half from a slice from the katana. The son walked on into the kitchen where five thugs charged him. The son blocked the first thugs swipe and swung his blade, killing three thugs in one slice. He finished off the other two with one slice as well before heading upstairs.

Upstairs were three doors, all locked, filled with Cartel thugs. The son went to the first door and kicked it open. Inside were three thugs, two melee and one gun. The son rushed in, dodging the attacks of the melee thugs and decapitating the gun thug. He then turned to the melee thugs and in one slice, dropped them both to the ground. The son walked out of the room and headed to the next door. He kicked it open and noticed it was a closet. Inside the closet was a thug groaning in pain from the door slamming into him. The son simply stabbed the thug in the throat and then cutted his head off. He then headed to the next door. Before he could touch the door; the son heard a couple of bangs come from inside before it turned silent. The son then kicked the door open to see the four thugs dead with holes in their heads. Looks like they killed themselves then fight him. The son turned to go to his car before stopping in mid step. A thug, still alive but bleeding heavily, was aiming a pistol at him. The son knew he didn't have time to react.

A loud bang echoed through the house. The Cartel thug dropped to the floor, a hole in his temple. A man climbed the stairs and faced the son with a scowl. The man was wearing the same thing the son was wearing, except he had a golden pistol in his hand. The man sighed while opened his shirt up to holster the pistol.

"Monty fucking dammit George Gold. When will you learn that you can call on your men to help you with raids likes this?"

George growled under his breath before saying, "Because they're idi'ts. I can 'nly rely on myself."

"What about me? I'm you only advisor. Plus I helped raised you so I'm basically your uncle too! Next time you want to raid an operation; tell me. I can come and help," the man said, walking up to George and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Fine… Fine… I'll make sure to tell you Sim'n. Can we go h'me n'w? I want to check on my bitches and have some fun. All while I'm high of c'urse." Simon sighed before letting go of George and walking to his car.

While walking to his car; Simon looked back at George, who was walking down the stairs, and asked him, "George. It's been two months since the war started. Why are we fighting? You haven't said anything about why you started the war. Was it because you thought 'Fuck it. I am going to start a war with the Dust Cartel because I can'?"

George shook his head before he smiled the most chilling and sadistic smile Simon had ever seen in his sixty-four years.

"N'pe. I definitely had a reas'n. Killing the cartel is just the first step. After this war; I'm taking 'n the White Fang seeing h'w they h'ld some of our 'ld 'perations. N't 'nly that, but killing 'ff the White Fang will bring all of the Faunus in the city under my wings for pr'tecti'n and service. After the White Fang is six feet under; I'll take 'ver the entire Vale PD. They will bec'me my means to put any place that the Scarlet Guns d'n't h'ld influence 'ver int' 'ur empire. 'nce all of that is d'ne, the Scarlet Guns will be the rulers of Vale! N'body, n't even Hunters, could t'uch us! If they do try to t'uch us. Vale will burn f'r their ins'lence! I will have my revenge and fulfill my grandfather and m'ther's dream! I will rule!" Simon stared straight ahead while George brushed past him, that smile still on his face. Simon felt a chill go down his back as George's goals replayed over and over in his mind.

If he was to live long enough to see it happen, Monty save them all.

 **So. Hope you liked the chapter. I also hoped you had a good day. Go review on how much I'm an idiot, follow my cancer, or favorite this sad excuse of a story. Or not if that's what you want. I am seriously considering of making a Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction. Just have the urge to write about something related to it. Anyway, have fun reading something better! Bye.**


	14. Chapter 13

**So. I am really starting to worry about this story. At this point of me writing this, 824 people have read this fanfic. Why? This is a horrible story! There's tons of grammar mistakes, the characters are Mary Sues/Gary Stus, the canon characters are OOC, the plot is complete trash; so why are people reading this far in?! Do you like cancer? Well I might as well give you some. Here's the thirteenth chapter of the Tale of Team APLE. Enjoy you masochistic bastards.**

 _ **Chapter Thirteen: Games, Explosions, and Mission**_

Andy hated how he spaces out at crucial times. I mean he needed to study for an important test! Why was he thinking about penguins! Well penguins are a good thing to think about. Especially baby penguins. I mean they are so cute and fluffy and-

"Andy! Pay attention! Ms. Victoria said that this would be on the test," Eve said as she whacked Andy's head so he can snap out of his daydreaming. Andy sighed as he rubbed the spot where Eve hit him before going back to studying. Eve turned and glared at Leo and Percy who were goofing off; Percy on his Scroll playing a game and Leo reading a comic about a Bat Faunus who solves crimes.

"You know you could've stayed in the dorm room if you are just going to fuck around instead of studying with us in the library."

"Wifi in the Dorm's isn't as good as in the library," Percy said as he played on his Scroll.

"I didn't have a comic book to read," Leo said while his eyes were glued on the comic book.

"Good point; but you two don't have to hover over us like vultures."

"We just want to see how you handle Andy. Isn't that right Leo?"

"Definitely Percy. Surprised Andy only spaced out seven times by now. It's the lowest record ever. I'm proud of you you racist cunt."

Eve facepalmed at Leo and Percy's impassive attitude. There was no stopping those two when they joined forces. Suddenly an evil laugh echoed throughout the library, causing team APLE to look around. After a couple minutes of laughter, Percy put his hands together in realization.

"Looks like Weiss found out she can conquer all of Remnant now. Ah; I love that game. Feels so cathartic when you trash your opponent's armies and conquer his lands," Percy said, going back to his game on his Scroll. It took a couple of moments for team APLE to figure out what Percy was talking about before going back to what they were doing earlier.

Everyone loved to burn Remnant afterall.

* * *

Meanwhile over in Mrs. Mitoca's classroom, team TRQS were fearing for their lives. Mrs. Mitoca offered all of her students help with their studies. Team TRQS collectively had pretty low grades in Mrs. Mitoca's class so they thought why not. It took approximately eight point three seconds before Mrs. Mitoca threw dynamite at the students. Turns out her "help" was to be able to reach her. In turn, she'll raise the student's grade all the up to an A. But with the rate she was shooting/throwing explosives at the students; it was going to be an uphill battle. Team TRQS was pinned down behind a few desks; cowering in fear as explosive after explosive hit their barricade.

While Triss, Quinn, and Ramona alternatively cowered and made a plan to get to Mrs. Mitoca; Sam was looking at the two other teams hiding from Mrs. Mitoca's wrath. At the far end of the classroom was team CRDL, the first year bullies of Beacon who liked to pick on Faunus students in particular. They were whimpering as their bookcase barricade started to crack from Mitoca's assault. After team CRDL was team GRPE (Grape).

If there was a team that could be considered the meat shield of Beacon; it was team GRPE. Lead by Gerry Jerry, a rather average joe to be honest; the team consisted of Rael Red, a rather shy boy who loves to read, Perry Underwood, a very secretive platypus Faunus who some swear is a secret agent in disguise, and Eleanor East, a very regal girl who was the daughter of a owner of a decent chain of coffee shops. This team was Beacon's meat shield and everyone, including them, knew it. But here they were; hiding behind a some lab equipment as Mrs. Mitoca threw/shot explosives at them.

Sam felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Ramona, who in turn pointed at Triss and Quinn who looked determined. It looks like it was time. Time to charge Mrs. Mitoca. Time to save their grades. Time to… save the world…

Sam liked to exaggerate the circumstances.

Triss ran from her cover and charged at Mrs. Mitoca. Mrs. Mitoca directed all of her firepower at Triss before ducking as a textbook soared over her head. She turned to the person who threw it and saw Sam. She rained explosive hell at Sam who barely managed to make it to team CRDL's hiding spot. Mrs. Mitoca then felt three people tap her. She turned and saw the rest of team TRQS standing besides her. Mrs. Mitoca turned back to Sam to find the remaining teams and Sam inching towards her.

Mrs. Mitoca started back up her assault of the students who scrambled around, trying to dodge the explosions. When an explosive was about to take out all of team CRDL in one hit; Rael ran up and took the explosive for CRDL, fulfilling his meat shield duties. Team CRDL had new respect for Rael as the managed to reach Mrs. Mitoca. Eleanor rushed to get Rael while Gerry took on Mrs. Mitoca's assault. Mrs. Mitoca knew that if she let team GRPE win, she would have too much explaining to do for Goodwitch. Meanwhile, Sam walked up to Mrs. Mitoca and stood by his team as they watched team GRPE trudge through hell to get to Mitoca.

Slowly but surely; team GRPE managed to reach Mrs. Mitoca while being bombarded with ever explosive that Mrs. Mitoca could create without needing to wear radioactive resistant clothing. As Mrs. Mitoca thought up a good story to tell Goodwitch; the intercom blared and said, "Can team TRQS please report to Professor Ozpin's office." Team TRQS looked among themselves before running out of the now destroyed science room and to Professor Ozpin's office. Their third mission was here and the upperclassmen said that the third mission was the mission where Hunters go out to fight criminals.

It was time for team TRQS to truly prove themselves.

* * *

Team TRQS stood at attention as Ozpin walked in front of them, sipping some coffee, while he briefed them on their mission. +Professor Goodwitch stood of to the side, helping Ozpin with popups of maps and criminal mug shots when he called for it.

"Team TRQS. This marks your official third mission in Beacon. As a result, you have been tasked with hunting down and apprehending a wanted criminal," Ozpin said as a mug shot of a grizzled looking man flashed onto the projector.

"This man here is named Connor McCoffee and he is wanted for several charges of robbery, improper use of a weapon, and aggravated assault. He was last seen in the entertainment district of Vale, robbing a gas station with a shotgun revolver. Team TRQS; your mission is to capture Connor McCoffee. If you kill him or he manages to escape will lead to a penalty on your missions rewards and grades. Good luck out there. You are dismissed!"

Team TRQS saluted Ozpin before running back to their dorm room to grab their gear and go out hunting. Ozpin sat down at his desk and sighed looking into his coffee mug. The ice cubes melted while he was talking.

As Ozpin drank the rest of the coffee impassively; Goodwitch walked to his desk and said, "Ozpin; you should have said something about the killing part in the mission. It looked like everyone but Mr. Samuel was a bit put off about your casualness of death."

"Glynda; you should know that one day, all Hunters and Huntresses are going to kill someone. I know that team TRQS will never try to kill a person. But Mr. Samuel on the other hand…"

"Should we send a teacher to monitor them just in case? Seeing how Mr. Samuel is only here because of that Qrow-"

"Yes. Send for Mr. Stevens. His assistant Rex can take up the mantle of professor while Stevens is on the job."

"Understood Ozpin."

One's past is something no one can run from, no matter how hard they try.

 **So. Hope you liked the chapter. I was thinking of starting a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic after I finish the Tale of Team APLE. Sound good? Hope so. So leave a review saying I'm an idiot, favorite my cancer, or follow to get more cancer! Or not. It's up to you. Bye. (My god the view count is now 828 people now.)**


	15. Chapter 14

**So. Sorry for the delay. Blame it on writer's block. (And Pokemon GO but I like that so,** **yeah) But here it is. Team TRQS's mission to capture Connor McCoffee. I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to go catch this Magikarp near my house. Have fun!**

 _ **Chapter 14: Shopping, Trash, and Deus Ex Machina Time**_

Sam wondered why Ozpin decided to make Triss leader. He really did. Triss is, lacking a better name, a fucking idiot at times. I mean who goes clothes shopping while wearing battle armor _and_ while hunting a fugitive? Sam bet it was Triss. Spoiler alert; he was wrong. Turns out Triss, Ramona, and Quinn shop for new clothes while they are on the hunt for fugitives. In full battle armor he might add. Triss, the first to suggest the idea, got Quinn and Ramona to join after telling them about a sale one of the clothing stores was having. Sam was having serious doubts about even going to Beacon now.

But here Sam was; just standing on the sidelines, wearing his chainmail/jacket, while his team shopped for clothing in the clearance racks in a clothing store in a mall near the school. At first; Sam understood why they were at the male. The criminal, Connor McCoffee was sighted in this particular mall fifteen minutes ago according to the local camera system; so Sam got why his team decided to go to the mall. But he didn't think about his team shopping instead of searching for clues.

Amazing am I left? No, I'm right. Sorry I'll go kill myself now.

* * *

Sam sighed when he heard a good burst of chatter come from his teammates. That usually meant they found some clothing they want to try on. That means more time wasted when it could be spent catching a wanted fugitive that's armed and dangerous. He got up, silent and impassive as always and walked to his team's location. While he walked, Sam thought about what clothing did the girls find this time around. He bet it was some dresses seeing how the Midwinter Ball is coming up soon. He didn't understand why girls need to look so pretty on that day. His girlfriend was pretty already! When he got there, he saw his team chattering over a couple of outfits. They were dresses like he predicted.

The loudest one was Triss who was wearing a set of leather pauldrons and metal elbow guards; on her waist was a cheerleading baton that can turn into a spear that shoots shotgun rounds. Next to her was Ramona who was wearing the child of a Nun outfit and a sexy Nurse with fishnets; her weapons being her classic twin fans. The last one was Quinn who wore her usual outfit of a purple sweater with a scarf around her neck; her weapon being a big ass trident connected to some chains. They were holding some dresses in their arms and talking about who should go in and try the dresses on first. Sam didn't really cared to be honest. They wasted an entire hour at this store while a dangerous criminal is on the loose.

"Who do you think should go in first Sammy?" Triss said, looking at Sam with a hand on her hip. Sam, still silent and impassive, lifted a finger and pointed it at Triss. Something to get out of this fucking store. Triss pouted and went into the dressing room. After two minutes, Triss got out wearing a blue dress with some frills on her shoulders. She was decent looking so Sam gave her a thumbs up. Next was Quinn who emerged in thirty two seconds with a purple dress with her scarf still on. She looked like one of those old Detective movie dames that comes into the detective's office. Sam gave her a thumbs up too. After that was Ramona who came out after Sam had to wait **ten** **minutes** to see. She was wearing a red dress with a good V neck. Sam liked what he saw so he gave her two thumbs up.

After _thirty_ more minutes of waiting, Sam prayers were heard when the rest of his team went to check out their clothes. When some Lien disappeared from wallets, team TRQS was out of the store and now walking around in the mall. Sam was so happy he didn't even realize until it was too late. His team was walking into Maria's Secret Women's Underwear store. Sam sighed while he shuffled to a nearby bench to wait for his team finish. Sam didn't really believe in Monty but if he was real; why does he punish Sam like this?

While waiting for his team, Sam took out his Scroll and looked over the criminal's files. Connor McCoffee; a thirty seven year old male who used to be married and even had three kids until a divorce that was filed when he found his wife cheating on him with a dog Faunus. He was arrested three months later for civil disobedience. After a week in jail for failing to pay bail; he was released and had been in and out of therapy for Drug Dust adicts for the past three years. Due to a growing rent and child support he has to pay to his wife; he went to robbing stores through bluffs of having a weapon for a year until police captured him. He would send six months in jail until he got released on good behavior. Now he was at it again but he was actually armed and dangerous. Sam finished reading over Connor's file and leaned back on the bench, still waiting for his team to come out.

Why did Ozpin decided it was a good idea for there to be teams?

* * *

While Sam was waiting; the rest of team TRQS recounted their amazing plan. Triss was searching through the C cup bras with Ramona while Quinn sulked at the A cup bras. While searching for new underwear; Triss recounted the plan.

"So far, Connor McCoffee is still in the mall. He's got guys watching our every move but if we continue to act like we are on a normal shopping trip we should be able to get him. I bet he's still in the food court. Let's wander over there after we go shoe shopping."

Ramona held up the biggest C cup and the smallest D cup while saying, "And why didn't we inform Sam about this plan?"

"Because from what I can tell, Sam is use to just going into the situation spewing Dust bullets. We need subtlety with this mission. We can't just kick in a door and smash everyone's face in with a baton. We need to smash faces in when we got in deep enough."

"When Sam realizes about the plan, I bet he's going to be pissed," said Quinn while she held up an A cup bra and sighed at it being her size.

"Bet he will be but I don't give a fuck. He never says anything and is so neutral about stuff. I want to see him get angry. Something different than his regular poker face. I have no idea why you hooked up with him Ramona. What's he got?"

Ramona smirked. She was the only person besides Sam who had dating experience. Ramona said, "Well; Samuel is really sweet when you've dug into his thick skin. He's also really good looking and is a good foil for you to rant on because he listens. He's also a beast in the bed." At the mention of the bedroom, Triss and Quinn stopped what they were doing and looked at Ramona with disbelief. Ramona looked back and continued to talk.

"Well it's true! I never knew the Human body can twist in so many ways until I met him! Our first time was in the dorm room's shower while you guys were in detention with Eve for burning Ms. Victoria's flower garden. Was painful at times but really nice experience overall. Want to hear about some more experiences? I got a few."

"No!"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Ok then. I'm done with shopping, you guys ready to go?"

Triss and Quinn finished looking for bras and followed behind Ramona while heading to the checkout line. They had sullen looks on their faces while they starred katanas at the back of Ramona's head.

Why do veterans sexers mock the virgins so?

* * *

Sam wanted to kill himself. He wanted to take his fucking baton and shove it in his eye. That would be much better then fucking walking around while carrying a ton of useless shit that his useless ass team got. They need to go after Connor McCoffee and save the day! They have a goal to accomplish! Why weren't they doing anything about it? Why weren't they doing anything?! Sam hated this so much. But first, his team has to get fucking tea and biscuits in their stomachs because tea fucking time!

Team TRQS walked to the food court and Sam saw someone that made his eye twitch in fury as his team sat down. It was him. It was fucking Connor McCoffee just sitting in the food court, surrounded by thugs, just drinking some coffee. He was right there! Why wasn't his team going wild on his ass? Why? He's right there! He's got all the scars and nose! Why isn't he getting broken in half? Sam watched in disbelief as his team got up and went to go get drinks! Why him? Why? After getting their drinks, team TRQS minus the S walked over to Connor's table and started to chat with him. Chat with him! Why not beat him up-

After a few words and some giggling, Triss grabbed a goon by the back of the neck and slammed his head down on the table. Sam liked this. Connor scrambled away from the table while Triss and Ramona broke the other goons in forty two different pieces. Quinn was about to throw her trident to get Connor McCoffee when a sudden gunshot boomed in the air. Everyone who wasn't a completely silhouetted character, yeah, they exist here, turned to the source of the gunshot and saw a man with a silver pistol.

"Everyone shut up and listen to me. Mr. McCoffee has some debts to the Cartel-"

"Go fuck yourself!"

" Um… Anyways; Mr. McCoffee has some debts to the Cartel and he hasn't paid. It's time for him to pay up. With his life-"

"Oh come on! We need him for our mission!"

"I… Um… Don't give a fuck?" While talking; around twenty Cartel thugs surrounded team TRQS and Connor McCoffee with various weapons ranging from baseball bats to silenced pistols. Team TRQS got in a circle surrounding Connor before the Cartel thugs charged them. Triss stabbing with her spear, Ramona slicing and shooting explosions with her fans, Quinn swinging her trident and chains, Sam going wild, and Triss getting kicked into a trashcan. No really. That's what happened. When Triss landed into the trashcan, she felt something very greasy.

"No! My chicken legs!"

Triss knew who that was.

Triss turned around and saw Percy, eating popcorn and chicken legs, looking at the spot where Triss landed.

"Percy! What are you doing?" Triss said as she squirmed in the very tight trashcan.

"Being myself. Complete and utter trash," said Percy as he continued to eat popcorn.

"Ok? Why are you eating popcorn while in a trashcan?"

"Because I can. Just because I'm trash doesn't mean I have to eat trash all the time. That's stereotyping you filthy rapist."

"I am not a… You know what; forget it. Can you help us?"

"Oh you want to use your free Deus Ex Machina card? You only got one!" Percy asked, setting his popcorn down and staring at Triss with sparkly eyes.

"Yes. Just help us!"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You sure that you're sure?"

"Just fucking do it!" Triss said, slapping Percy.

"Okay! Here we go!"

Percy smiled and teleported out of the trashcan and into the middle of the fight. Percy took out his dual machine pistols and said, "This is going to be so fun!"

 _ **Insert Montage of Percy Kicking All the Bad Guys' Asses in a Badass Style and then a borning finish of the police arresting that coffee guy and Percy going back to his trashcan and eating his popcorn again. Go to the next scene. Go now. Stop reading this! Go now! Fly you fools! -Percy**_

* * *

Team TRQS stood in front of Professor Ozpin's desk while he looked at his scroll. Professor Goodwitch would walk in front of them, debriefing them.

"Excellent work you four. Thanks to your efforts; Connor McCoffee has been arrested along with several Cartel members. This will help police investigating the Cartel and keep Vale at peace. Your reward Lien will be sent to your accounts shortly and we also decided to to increase your grades up by seven points in every class. You are dismissed!"

Team TRQS would salute Goodwitch before walking out of Ozpin's office with pride. Goodwitch sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

Ozpin, still looking at his scroll, said, "Well. Looks like our concern over Mr. Samuel was for nothing."

"Yes but I still don't like it. From what we were told about him from Qrow; it just unsettles me."

"No one would expect an eighteen year old to have over three hundred confirmed kills of various gangsters and Cartel members. But he's here now and I bet Qrow would like this boy trained as a killer for the people instead a killer for the ones who walk the grey lines."

"But being a Hunter and the actual jobs Hunters must do isn't black and white Ozpin. Qrow's idea will most likely end up in failure."

"Have faith Glynda. So far no one has died by Mr. Samuel's hands, yet."

"Of course Professor Ozpin. But what if-"

"We will take care of it when we reach the bridge."

Goodwitch sighed before walking out of Ozpin's office. Ozpin picked up his Scroll again and activated the camera system. He scrolled through the cameras before seeing a couple about to have sex. Ozpin smirked at the prospect of watching them. He hoped that one of them was cheating on another. Be a great tv series.

Even headmasters have to relax at times.

 **So. Hope you liked the chapter. While I was playing Pokemon Go, some random guy gave me water because I was playing Pokemon Go. Was a really nice thing to do. Props to that man. Be sure to review how much you hate the story or how much I'm an idiot, favorite if you like my cancer, follow this story if you want to see it burn, or do nothing but go read a better story. Trust me; there are better stories out there. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 15

**So. You ready for the next chapter of the Tale of Team APLE? Because you better be because a thousand people have read this story. Yeah; a thousand. Why did a thousand people read this awful story? I will never know but you know what; I don't care anymore. So here it is. Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Fifteen: Chase, Club, and Battle**_

 _Dear Anthony and Leo,_

 _It's good to hear from you two. It's been really quiet in the house ever since you two left to become Hunters. I am proud of you two for taking up this lifestyle! Reminds me of my early days. Elithia is doing fine and we've gotten some new folks in our town. Said that this team APLE saved their village a while back. But I am getting off topic. I've written to tell you some important news. Andy, Leo; me and Aria are getting married! That's right. Andy; you are getting a mother while Leo, you are getting a father! Not only that but you two are officially brothers now seeing how you two have been such close friends. Please write back soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bernlak Verde._

* * *

Andy and Leo looked up from the letter Andy's father sent them yesterday and looked at each other impassively. They were brothers now. Andy now has a mother and Leo now has a father. Andy and Leo continued to stare at each other.

"So…" Leo said, holding up the letter.

"Yeah…" Andy said, slowly nodding his head.

"We're brothers now."

"Yep. Amazing am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"It feels awkward with someone as my Mom now."

"It feels wrong having someone as my father now."

"Yeah… Still remember that day? It's been ten years."

"I still remember that day. The day I found him swinging from the tree branch."

"Dad was so angry on that day. Hide most of the time. The time I wasn't hiding was with you."

"Yeah. Thanks for that… Brother. Ugh that sounded so weird."

"I agree. Can we go join Eve and Percy with walking around town now?"

"Yes please." Leo placed the letter on Andy's bed and walked out of the dorm room with Andy behind him. The A and L of team APLE walked out of the dorms and started to head towards Beacon's main plaza when they saw something weird. They saw a man with blue hair leaning on a tiny ledge while team RWBY stared at him from an open window that lead to their dorm room. After a some talk was exchanged between the two parties, the blue man was dragged by RWBY into the dorm room. Leo and Andy sighed at the sight of this. Looks like team RWBY was looking for trouble. Again.

After a few more minutes of walking, Leo and Andy met up with the rest of team APLE near the Cross Continental Transmit System tower, or CCT tower for short. The CCT system was a system of communication that Atlas gave the world after the Great War; a war that encompassed all of Remnant. Team APLE started to walk towards the Beacon's exit, chatting with each other and Percy making fun of how Leo and Andy are now brothers. They neared the exit when they saw two familiar faces. Penny, the weird girl that became friends(?) with Andy, was walking with Ruby, leader of team RWBY.

Andy stepped forward and watched the two girls with a twinkle in his eye. "Hey guys, I wonder if Ruby and Penny are doing something fun. Let's go talk to them."

"How about you go do that, alone Andy," Percy suggested. "I mean you are friends with Penny after all. I mean if you count being the only male friend thing she has. I honestly don't care. I mean with the rate this chapter is going; fanon and canon are going to collide and destroy everything. I mean if you read what the author's outlines are for each chapter, you would be scared about destroying what good this story has left. If there is any good to begin with. I mean there hasn't been a good rant like this for a good number of chapters now. I bet the readers missed this huh? Well I guess they did seeing how I'm still talking. You know what, just to spite the author, I am going to join Blake and Sun while they are at the White Fang rally. I better get some fake cat ears along the way so I can blend in. Yeah. I'm going to go do that right now!"

Percy teleported away, leaving Eve all by herself seeing how Andy ran to catch up with Ruby and Penny with Leo chasing after him. Eve sighed and went to go find team TRQS and maybe team GRPE. Despite being the meatshields of Beacon, team GRPE was actually pretty nice to everyone. Especially Rael. Nice kid. Eve swears Eleanor has a crush on Rael but is too refined to admit it. Rael has a crush on Eleanor too from the way he blushes when he looks at her. Too bad the kid is so painfully shy. Maybe some matchmaking intervention should help the two.

Looks like it was a job for resident cupid, Eve, to solve this crisis.

* * *

Andy was starting to feel the burn in his legs while Leo walked with him while Andy was walking to catch up with Ruby who was walking with Penny. Somewhere, in the back of Andy's mind, something thought this was a walkception. After reaching a crossroad, Penny and Ruby split up. Andy looked back and forth at the two before heading towards Penny's direction. Leo was going to follow Andy when he felt something land and tighten around his hand.

Leo looked down and saw that the thing was a rope. Before Leo could even think why did a rope land on him; a motorcycle holding yellow helmeted woman and a blue haired man sped past him with a rope trailing behind them. Leo could only sigh before he was pulled behind the motorcycle.

Just another day in the life of Leo Theron.

* * *

Andy was disappointed. He lost Penny while following her. Now he was at Cafe Mocha, trying to find a clue to where she may have gone. But from what Andy could see; there were no leads to help his cause. Ah man… At least he got to see Penny again. Andy swears that from how weird Penny acted towards him, it was almost like she's a robot. No, scratch that; she _is_ a robot. No one is that weird without reason. Well maybe Percy but he was… Percy. He was in a whole new category of his own.

Andy decided to wander around the city to relieve his boredom and maybe his disappointment at losing Penny. After a good half an hour of just walking Vale's streets; Andy found himself at a public demonstration of Atlas showing off their new robot soldiers. Andy smiled when it showed the brand new super giant robot called the Atlesian Paladin via hologram. Andy bet Ruby would've fangirled over that thing so hard if she was here right now. Andy heard some of the Atlas human guards talking and point at someone while everyone was focused on the Paladin. Andy followed the man's gaze and saw Penny and Ruby running away. Andy found his targets.

Andy rushed through the crowd and chased after Ruby and Penny while the guards chased after them as well. Percy told Andy once that to lose someone in Vale, you had to go via the backstreets and alleyways. Andy decided to take his luck and branch off from the main chase and entered an alley. Andy ran continued to run around in the dirty alleyway, not knowing where he was going, until he heard a loud crash and wood breaking near his location. Andy sped up and ran towards the noise. He saw a an opening to where the noise was greatest and bolted towards it. He arrived at the entrance and ran a couple of steps before he saw Ruby and Penny running towards him at full speed.

This was going to hurt really bad.

Andy felt the air go out of his lungs when Ruby and Penny hit him at full speed. Andy and Ruby tumbled into the road while Penny dropped to the ground in the alleyway. Andy and Ruby started to untangle themselves from each other when they heard and saw a truck honk at them, the noise increasing while the truck got closer. Andy and Ruby braced for the hit until Penny shoved them both out and stopped the truck. Andy and Ruby finally untangled themselves and stared at Penny while she held the truck in place. Andy was pretty sure that Penny was definitely a robot now. Or at least not human.

Penny rushed towards them and grabbed Ruby. She then ran back into the alleyways while she waved at Andy. Andy waved back as he watched Penny and Ruby disappear with Atlas soldiers running past him and after the two girls. Andy got up a started to walk back to Beacon.

 _Today was a crazy day,_ Andy thought to himself. _I wonder what Leo's doing right now?_

* * *

Leo really hated some of the choices and actions Yang did at times. He really did. Like deciding to throw a rope on Leo and drag him throughout Vale to her "friend" Junior's club. A while back Leo and Yang decided to go find Junior seeing how he moved shop. After finding his new club, Yang and Leo trashed the place, beat up all the bouncers including the twins, and became a Yang and crushed Junior's wang. All in all; a pretty fun day for Leo. But there were better ways of asking Leo of joining to break Junior and his goons again then dragging him behind a motorcycle for a couple of hours. Not to mention having to dodge the occasional barf blast from the blue hair dude name Neptune. Leo got his name from Yang yelling at him to not puke on her motorcycle.

Good times. Not.

But here Leo was. At Junior's club while Yang got off her motorcycle and Neptune shaking himself straight.

Leo tore off the rope and said to Yang, "The fuck was that?"

"Just thought you would've loved to come and join me and Neptune here on a little adventure," Yang said, taking off her helmet and shaking her hair straight.

"You could've, you know, stopped and let me get on the motorcycle instead of throwing a rope on me and dragging me through the streets of Vale!"

"Oh come on. Where's the fun with stopping to ask?"

"I don't know; when those police cars started to chase you because you were going fifty above the speed limit and you were dragging me."

"Huh. Good point. So you coming or not? Our little friend is inside here I bet."

Leo sighed and silently nodded and walked with Yang as Neptune wondered where he was. While the trio walked to the front doors of Junior's club; they saw two of his henchmen standing outside. The henchmen gasped at the sight of Leo and Yang and ran inside screaming their heads off.

Neptune put a hand Leo's shoulder while he said, "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just our friends glad that they are seeing us," Leo said, placing a hand on Neptune's head. The three continued inside and saw the amin club doors closed. Inside they could hear a song being played and some muffled shouts. Yang took out Ember Celica and punched the doors opened with a fiery explosion.

Yang strutted into through the doors until pausing. She then held her hands up in a "What's up?" pose and said, "Guess who's back?' The response to her question was all of the bouncers' guns in her face while the music began to skip. Yang lowered her hands and glared at the Dj before he shut the music off.

"Yeah so can you define friend for me," Neptune asked when he moved to Yang's side. The guns got closer to the group.

"Easy; people we beat up but like so we don't kill them, " Leo said when he moved to Yang's other side. The guns got even closer. Before the bouncers could fire, Junior pushed through them telling them to stand down.

"Stop, stop! Nobody. Shoot. Blondie, Mr. Pussy; you're here. Why..?" Junior asked.

"You still owe me a drink," Yang said while grabbing Junior by the arm and dragging him to the bar.

Neptune watched Yang drag Junior and said in a dreamy voice, "Whoa… What a woman."

"And no compliments to the beautiful twins over there? I'm surprised! You two are looking amazing as always Melanie, Miltia." Leo said, winking to Melanie and Miltia, the twin female bodyguards of Junior. Leo then went to join up with Yang while Neptune noticed the twins.

"Sup?" Neptune said, nodding at the girls.

The twins scoffed and said together, "Whatever." before they walked off, leaving Neptune alone. Neptune pouted and chased after Leo. Leo arrived at the bar to find Yang glaring at Junior while Junior drank something to calm him.

Junior set the glass down and said, "I don't know."

Yang crossed her arms and asked, "How can you not know?"

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever came back."

Neptune slammed his hand onto the counter, tipping the drink over, and said, "Where did they go?"

Junior looked at Neptune with a look that just said, "You are an idiot." He then looked back at Yang and said, "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back. Who is this guy?"

Yang blocked Neptune with her hand and said, "Don't worry about him. Worry about me if I don't find out what I want!"

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them. Which is something I can relate to!"

All of the Junior's henchmen looked down at their shoes and shouted apologies to their boss for being complete trash.

Yang growled and was about to go into her berserk mode when Leo grabbed her and Neptune by the shoulders and said, "Come on you guys. Let's go."

As they walked away from Junior, Neptune asked, "Did we get everything we need?"

Yang sighed and said, "Well; we got everything we can. Hope the rest of the team is having better luck."

Leo bumped Yang's shoulder and said, "What is team RWBY doing anyways?"

"Going after Roman Torchwick. We were going to find some info on him today but I guess I lucked out."

"Hey don't worry. I bet your team's got this. Want APLE to help out? We can help search for stuff."

"Sure, I mean it's something better then-" Suddenly, Yang's scroll began to ring. Yang picked it up and some guy began to scream about a really big robot.

"Where are you guys?" Yang yelled into her Scroll. Suddenly, loud stomping could be heard as Blake and a monkey Faunus ran by getting chased by an Atlesian Paladin.

Yang looked at Leo who said, "Go on! I'll get my team together so we can give you some backup." Yang nodded and drove off with Neptune.

Looks like things were about to get serious.

* * *

Leo took out his Scroll and dialed his entire team to come meet him by the freeway. After a series of confirmations from his team; Leo began to run towards the freeway. As he ran, he was joined by Percy who was wearing cat ears and sunglasses. Leo decided to not comment on that. Halfway to the freeway, Andy joined up and began to lead the charge. Andy had a smile on his face while they ran to the freeway. Before they arrived at the freeway, Eve showed up with team TRQS and team GRPE in tow. When they arrived at the freeway; the two and half teams saw team RWBY fighting the Atlesian Paladin.

Before APLE, TRQS, and GRPE could join in; they saw multiple Bullhead full of White Fang soldiers land and rush towards RWBY. Andy drew his broadsword and pointed at the White Fang soldiers.

"We gotta hold them back so Ruby and her team can kick that robot's ass! Into the fray everyone!" Andy and the rest of the teams charged the goons who redirected their attempted attack on team RWBY to defense from the charge. The Hunters hit the White Fang's defensive line with a solid crack. Splitting off to take on different sections of the White Fang line.

Team APLE took on the center of the enemy line. Andy was swing his blade all over as it hit soldier after soldier. Leo had surrounded himself with enemies as he knocked each and everyone that came at him out. Eve was enclosing the White Fang by using walls of fire to cut off any retreats and regrouping. Percy was teleporting everywhere, kicking ass and taking names along with it.

Team TRQS decided to fight the left flank of the White Fang. Triss was stabbing and battering away any enemies as she directed her team into key positions and maneuvers to help end the battle as quickly as possible. Ramona was sneaking behind enemies and taking them out with a couple swift hits from her fans. Quinn would be providing support as she swung her trident and chains around, making sure the enemy can't form up and provide a solid attack. Sam would be hitting indiscriminately at everything that crossed his path as he baton swings broke bones and disabled White Fang soldiers.

Team GRPE wanted to show the right flank their moves. Gerry would be toting his assault rifle that could transform into a battle axe as he mowed soldiers down. Rael would be holding his book while he activated his Semblance, the ability to morph anything that Rael was carrying into floating, heat seeking arrows that no matter what material it was made of, was always sharp. Dozens on dozens of paper arrows would sing while flying through the air. Perry would be far back from the conflict but was dishing out damage with his high impact sniper rifle; taking out any troublesome White Fang soldiers. Eleanor would be holding a spiked whip as she made sure to keep the soldiers into a tight formation as Rael's arrows and Gerry's Dust rounds dropped the White Fang.

After a few minutes of desperate fighting, the White Fang routed and any members that weren't down and out already fled into the night. After the dust from the fleeing White Fang settled, the Hunters and Huntresses would catch their breaths. Team APLE would be fine, some cuts and bruises that were healing up already. Team TRQS was mostly alright, Quinn accidently broke a finger when she messed up catching her chained trident but by tomorrow it would be fine. Team GRPE was also doing well, which was surprising. Only a few wounds that needed some bandages but otherwise ok.

After catching their breath, the teams turned to help team RWBY but was mildly surprised when they saw Roman Torchwick and a brown and pink haired girl holding a parasol flying away on a Bullhead. They watched as the Bullhead fly off into the night sky; some unsuccessful attempts to bring it down from Perry were made while everyone looked on. APLE, TRQS, and GRPE ran towards RWBY and started to chat with them on how awesome that battle was. After a couple of minutes of talking; all of the teams decided to head to Beacon, walking together in one big group.

Looks like Beacon has some very talented Hunters and Huntresses this year.

 **So. This was a very long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. But still why did this story have a thousand people read it? It's absolutely cancer! I bet this chapter will solidify it in their minds. Just you wait! Well goodbye. Oh yeah, before you go. If you're wondering about Rael and Eleanor and if they are dating, wait until the Midwinter ball chapter. You'll find out on that chapter. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 16

**So. You ready for another chapter of the Tale of Team APLE? Probably not but I can't really stop this. No; I really can't. Send help. SOS. But besides that hope you don't die from this cancer of a fanfic with it's horrid plot, Mary Sue, canon destroying junk it has. Have fun!**

 _ **Chapter Sixteen: Chimney Chongas, Advice, and… We actually don't have another thing for this chapter. It's really short. Only a little Percy chapter. Um… I honestly have no idea what to put here. How about Handjobs. Yeah! Sounds about right! Okay now here we go!**_

 _ **Chapter Sixteen: Chimney Chongas, Advice, and Handjobs**_

Percy hated getting in trouble. It was so unfair to sit on a bed while Andy yelled at you. I mean Percy understood why Andy might yell at you in some cases. Hiding a rabid Beowolf cub in Andy's bed, understandable. Destroying an essay Andy had worked on over the course of a week in both paper and digital form, Percy got that. But what Percy didn't get was getting yelled at for trying to cook chimney chongas with Eve's flamethrower; almost burning down the dorm room. Percy just didn't get that! How was he going to cook something when their team only had a mini fridge and the dorm hall communal kitchen was destroyed after someone not named Percy burned it while trying to make tacos. Percy swears it wasn't him; it was his twin brother, James. Fuck you James.

But here he was; listening to Andy berate him for being an idiot. But Andy took it too far when he said this.

"Why are you even making chimney chongas anyway? They taste horrible!"

Percy stood up and said, "Chimney chongas don't taste bad! You need to stop yelling at me! This isn't something to yell about!"

"Yes it is! You nearly burned our dorm room down like you did with the communal kitchen!"

"I didn't do that. That was my twin brother James. I had nothing to do with that!"

"You know what? No more ice cream for a week for you!"

"How dare you! Go fuck yourself!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you and your mother!"

"..."

"Ok that insult may have been a bit too much-"

"Get out before I break you in half." At the tone of Andy's voice; Percy knew that he had royally fucked up. Percy scrambled away from Andy, taking his weapons with him just in case Andy comes after him. As Percy ran out of the door; Percy saw the glare Andy was aiming at Percy with. If that glare was transformed into pre-nerf Dark Souls Two lightning, Percy would be dead by now. Percy made sure to run as fast as Sanic when he ran out of the Dorms. Which made Percy think.

Here we go…

How much of a cringefest was _Sonic High School_. It wasn't bad cringe; more of a cringe you sorta need to keep faith in having no faith in humanity. That kind cringe. Sorta like Tales of 4chan but that was an entirely different topic. But if you want real cringe; go look up _My Immortal._ Or go and watch this Brendaniel guy read the entire story while he slowly goes insane. He also reads _Sonic High School_ as well. He's a pretty chill dude. But let's talk about _My Immortal_ shall we? Imagine a Harry Potter fanfiction that has vampires, super omega Goth characters, even worse grammar and spelling then this story, orgies(?), and the best example of a Mary Sue or Angsty Sue. You dead from imagining it yet? No? Well everything you thought of is in _My Immortal_. Terrifying right? I mean the author enjoys the story because he watched Brendaniel read it and laughed at his slow descent into madness. But I don't. Yeah; you ever wonder why your internet browser history randomly shows sites like " " and even weirder stuff like that? Well I did it. I climbed into you windows; snatched you computer/laptop up, and jacked off to some porn on it. I bet you are terrified right now aren't you? Good because I forgot what I was talking about. Ah well. At least I'm sitting in Beacon's main courtyard, on a bench near the CCT tower. How did I get here?

"Hey! Percy over here!" Eve said as she walked towards Percy, her hands in her oversized jacket's pockets. Percy snapped out of his 4th wall break and waved at Eve. Eve sat down next to Percy; taking out her hands and starting to tap them on her knees.

Percy just stared ahead of him until Eve said, "Percy; I need advice."

"You. Asking me; for advice. Is the fanfic finally ending now?"

"No Percy. Not until we get into Volume Three."

"Eve! You know-"

"The 4th wall. Yeah. Read your diary. Went insane. Found out my character development is nonexistent. Can we talk about what I need to talk about?"

"Ok..? What do you need advice on?"

"You know how the Midwinter Ball?"

"Yeah. It's going to start in a couple of days. Why are you asking?"

"I want to ask Andy to come with me, on a date."

"Oh… Well just get his attention and ask him."

"Really?"

"Andy is a pretty simple minded guy. I would be surprised if he said no. It's not really that difficult of a thing to figure out like the recent massacres. Like the one that happened yesterday in the slums. Entire Dust manufacturing operation destroyed just like that-"

"Percy; shut up before I kick you in the balls."

"Yes Ma'am. But that's how you ask Andy to join you at the Midwinter Ball."

"Ok. I also need advice on this one other thing."

"Go for it!"

"How can I, on the day of the Midwinter Ball, politely ask Andy to slam me against a wall and makeout with me; possibly leading to a heated night of lovemaking?"

For a couple of seconds, Percy just stared at Eve with a smile on his face. If one turned on subtitles, they would read " has stopped working". This rarely happened to Percy so you know this was pretty wild. Like frat party, girls gone wild edition kind of wild.

Percy shook his head, restarting his program and said, "Wow... Just… Wow…"

'Well? What do you think," Eve asked Percy as she watched him trying to reboot.

"Um… You would have to bring him to a private location. Then you need to slam him against a wall and make out with him. Easy as that! I think…"

"Really?"

"Yes. But no sex. Not yet at least. Wait at least a month. Gives me and Leo time to prepare."

"Okay then. Thank you for the advice Percy. Despite being an insane moron; you're actually a good guy." Percy waved goodbye while Eve walked off. Percy sighed and looked up at the sky and said this single question. It was a question to ask for the ages. A question that rivals all other questions. This question had more meaning then the question about the meaning of life or how was the universe of created. The question would rival all questions including ones about religion, science, war, and life as we know it. This question was this.

"Why did Eve read my diary?"

What an amazing question am I right?

 **So. Hope you are satisfied with this chapter. I know. I should kill myself now. But how are we going to get your cancer then? Yeah; I thought so. I'm not going to ask you to review/favorite/or any other shit. You know the drill. So goodbye and go read something better. Geez. Why are you still reading? Go away!**


	18. Chapter 17

**So. You missed me? I bet not. So here's your dosage of cancer from my little fanfic. Chapter seventeen of the Tale of Team APLE. I hope you like it you addict. Have fun.**

 _ **Chapter Seventeen: Plans, Confessions, and Fire**_

"Oh Monty no!"

"This is really bad!"

"'Really Bad'? This is horrible Percy!"

"I know that Leo! What are we going to do?"

"We could make a run-"

"Ah! Molotovs! Take cover!"

"Everything's on fire!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh no!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

I bet you are wondering; "What the fuck is going on?" Well; in order to answer that question, we need to go back a couple of days. You ready to experience the Matrix? Ok, here we go!

* * *

 **Two Days Ago**

George Gold sat on his new couch, surrounded by some sleeping whores of course, while he watched tv on his brand new widescreen television. It's been a week since the war between the Scarlet Guns and the Dust Cartel ended with the Scarlet Guns winning. It was a spectacle alright. All of the Scarlet Guns's forces storming the HQ of the Cartel with its remaining forces and leader willing to fight to the death. If you can call a manor a HQ then sure. It was pretty bloody with the Vale police department intervening at the end. Even brought in a Hunter to help beat down the Scarlet Guns. Too bad Simon killed the Hunter; George really wanted to try to take a Hunter out.

But still; the Scarlet Guns came out on top and now control most of Vale now. George took back what he deserved. He also got a new place. He was fixing up his operations to get ready against the White Fang until he saw the news. An Atlesian Paladin, controlled by someone who was affiliated with the White Fang, losing to four Huntresses. That's not mentioning all the White Fang goons that came to help getting wasted by a bunch of Hunters and Huntresses. This was bad. Real bad.

Simon walked into the room and up to George. After reaching George, he stopped and watched the tv with George.

"So George-"

"It's Boss, now Simon," George said, putting his feet on his brand new coffee table as he watched the tv.

"So 'Boss'; are you thinking what I think your thinking?"

"Yep. We're going to war again."

"Hate to say it Boss; but ever since we took down the Cartel, the police have been putting some real heat on us. Can't really wage a war with the entire Vale PD breathing down our necks. And that's not mentioning if the PD decides to get some Hunters involved."

"I know. Still don't know how you were able to take that Hunter down."

"Boss; I've been in this gang ever since your grandfather created it. I've been through all the circles of hell hundreds of times. I can take down a Hunter if need be. What's the plan?"

"I need you to get a bag of Lien, go to the slums, grab a bunch of gullible Faunuses, put them in White Fang clothes, and make them attack some Hunters. Puts pressure on the White Fang and if a Hunter is hurt, Beacon goes under lockdown and no Hunters will come to the PD's rescue."

"Understood Boss. I'll start tomorrow."

"You better. Now go away. My lovebirds are waking up and I am aching for some fun. Send a guy in here after two hours to resupply the Dust."

"Got it Boss." Simon turned and walked out of the room as the whores started to wake up and look at George expectedly.

Simon really wanted a pay raise seeing how he did all the dirty jobs when the Boss was lazier than a Ursa Major with a full stomach.

* * *

 **One Day Ago**

Simon could feel the hungry stares of all of the Faunuses drill into him. Bet it was because he was Human and toting a duffle bag full of Lien around the slums where most people living here probably never seen so much Lien. Was it racial tension or just greed smothering the air? Simon didn't know and was starting to not care. He had a job to do. He was going to do with everything he has for the boss. Like an old friend of Simon once said, "Loyalty makes or breaks entire empires." Too bad that friend turned his back on Simon when he joined the Scarlet Guns. So much for loyalty.

Simon stopped; snapping out of his thoughts when a group of Faunuses surrounded him, chains and other melee weapons that poor people can afford out. Looks like Simon found his band of merry idiots.

A dog Faunus stepped forward, a baseball bat in his hands, and stared at Simon who looked really bored. The dog Faunus pointed his baseball bat at Simon and said, "Hey Human. Need some help carrying that bag?"

"No," Simon said, his face still a blank slate.

"Rude are you? You know what happens to-" The dog Faunus was cut off when Simon pulled out his golden pistol and shot the Faunus in the face. The dog Faunus crumbled to the ground as the other Faunus screamed and/or dropped their weapons in shock at their leader's death. Simon simply reloaded his gun.

Simon then walked off, yelling as he walked away. "If you aren't afraid to kill a person, earn a ton of Lien, and you aren't a fish Faunus; follow me. If not, stay here and beg like the cum dumpsters you are." All of the Faunuses looked at each other and all but two ran after Simon. The two that didn't follow were fish Faunus. They simply went back to their homes, got on their dying Scrolls, went to some random forums they found, and cried like the bitches they are. But back to Simon.

As Simon continued to walk around the slums; he questioned his growing group of Faunus followers on information about the slums and the White Fang.

"Where is the nearest White Fang hideout?"

"Last time I heard about the White Fang was a recruiting station on Hunter's Avenue. In the old abandoned Dust shop. Has three white claw marks on the front door. Should be White Fang."

"Do any of you have firearms?"

"Me and Julian has some in our shed. I know Old Uncle Billy has a shotgun on his mantle place."

"Go get them and meet us at the location. How many White Fang members are in the location?"

"After the rally that happened yesterday; I think twenty of them in total."

"Good. Now shut up and lead me to the location." At Simon's command, the Faunuses lead Simon to the White Fang hideout in record time. Who wouldn't refuse a man with a ton of Lien that can kill all of them easily? Simon looked up at the Dust shop while he reached the front door. He turned back to his little party and silently motioned them to stay where they were at. Simon drew his gun and knocked on the door. After a couple of muffled groans and a series of security locks unlocking; a deer Faunus opened the door. Simon didn't give it time to say anything. A simple Dust bullet to the head does everything for Simon.

Simon stepped over the body and walked inside. A door opened and two Faunuses stepped out in a daze like they just woke up. Simon lifted his gun up, aimed, and fired; killing both of the Faunuses with two clean headshots. Simon heard a loud cry behind his back. He turned, dodging a Faunus with a fire axe, and planted a Dust round in the back of the Faunus's head. Simon picked the fire axe up as another two Faunuses came out of the back room of the shop and charged Simon. Simon lifted his gun up and killed the farthest Faunus with a headshot and wounded the other Faunus with a gut shot. Simon walked to the wounded Faunus and slammed the fire axe into the Faunus's skull. Simon let go of the fire axe and the Faunus simply slide to the ground, dead.

Simon counted the bodies and frowned. There were six White Fang members instead of twenty like that Faunus said. Simon walked outside and his group looked at him. Before they could ask what was up, Simon shot the Faunus who gave him the wrong body count information in the head. All the other Faunus backed up and stared at the body.

Simon reloaded his golden pistol and looked at the group with a cold, authoritative glare. "Listen up. Here's what you all are going to do. You are going in their, taking and wearing all of the White Fang uniforms in there. You are to go to the richer, Human neighborhoods and shops and riot. But you cannot kill, rape, or kidnap anyone or thing. Do any of those things; I'll kill you. Everything else is free game, including throwing fish at the buildings. The only places you cannot harm are the ones with a red gun spray painted on them. If you do; I'll kill you. Manage to survive without getting arrested or killed; return here for your reward. You all will start tomorrow. You all understand?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good. See you tomorrow." Simon walked away from the group and headed back to his Boss's manor as the Faunuses went inside of the former White Fang hideout. What the Faunuses saw inside their only solidify their fear of Simon.

He was a demon in Human skin.

* * *

 **Current Day**

Leo was getting tired of Percy dragging all over Vale. Why did Percy want to spy on Eve and Andy while they went on a little date? Leo didn't know; he thought the two deserved some privacy. Leo was pretty sure Eve was going to ask Andy to the Midwinter ball but was going to beat around the bush for a while before saying it. Leo didn't really get with bullshit talking. He like to do things directly and honestly. Like how he asked Yang to the dance. It was going to be fun. Yang and him both liked to party and punch Dj's in the face. Although Leo avoided the balls unlike Yang. Leo still has nightmares from Yang crushing that one Bouncer's balls. It was so painful to watch.

Unlike Leo; Percy was more worried about his teammates getting together instead of asking someone out. Not like someone was going to say yes. Percy was super weird and never really formed a bond with anyone outside of his team. Leo wondered why Percy does this but he decided not to investigate. Was polite not to meddle in other business like spying on a date. Leo really hated being a hypocrite.

But here he was; peeking out from a building corner with Percy below him as they watched Eve and Andy talk, in the park on a bench. Leo was really hating this. Percy and Leo continued to watch Andy and Eve while the chatted about stuff and generally had fun. Everything was fine and dandy until Eve scooted closer to Andy and this conversation played out.

"Hey Andy."

"Yeah Eve?"

"I got a question."

"If it's about Leo and why he hides his Faunus ears, don't ask. I have no idea why he does that."

"No. It's something much more important."

"Well, go for it then. I'll try to pay attention."

"Do you want to go to the Midwinter ball with me?"

"Sure. Was going to it anyways but was nice of you to ask me. I would love to go."

Leo saw Eve's eye twitch at Andy's unknowing friend zone. Leo chuckled at what Eve was going to do to him during the dance. He stopped chuckling and noticed Percy doing a little jig. Oh boy… Why was Percy so Percy? Leo grabbed Percy by the back of his trench coat's collar and dragged him away. Since Percy dragged Leo out here, might as well go clubbing.

While Leo dragged Percy away, a couple of police cars sped past them. At the sight of the police cars, Percy began to ramble.

Percy said, waving his arms around while being dragged by Leo, "Whoa. Looks like the po po is on someone's tail today! Which makes me wonder; why didn't the Vale PD help during the attack on Beacon. I mean they could've sent some cruisers to help the Hunters when they fought Cinder and her gang. But I guess they didn't really think we needed help seeing how Beacon is a school that trains the best Hunters. Even a freshmen from Beacon could take down a pack of Beowolves if he or she really tried. I wonder if the author will make it seem like the Vale PD came to help Beacon at this time or something. The author must be really happy seeing that seven people are following this sad excuse of a story now. Those followers really like getting cancer from this story don't they? Ah well. I wouldn't blame them. I'm starting to enjoy being here. Hey Leo; are we there yet?"

"Why yes Percy; we are there now. Now shut up and get drunk."

"Yay!" Percy teleported into the club. Leo sighed at the sound of screams and bottles shattering inside. Leo walked inside and was about to yell at Percy for scaring the bartenders when he saw what was really going on. A bunch of White Fang soldiers were destroying the bar, shaking down everyone for their Lien, and just being a general nuisance. Percy teleported next to Leo while they watch the White Fang go about their business, not noticing the two Hunters.

Percy took out his dual machine pistols and asked Leo, "So we breaking all these White Fang assholes in half?"

Leo cracked his neck and then his knuckles. He then leered down at what looked to be the leader of this White Fang group, a deer Faunus with a shotgun that has a bayonet. "Of course. But leave that one to me. Leo needs to fulfil his animal side with a hunt."

"That's sorta racist."

"Shut the fuck up and teleport dropkick someone already."

"Ok!" Percy teleported and drop kicked a rhino Faunus who was clearing out the register. All of the White Fang soldiers looked at Percy before turning to watch Leo jump down to the dance floor. Leo smiled and got into a boxing stance. The White Fang got out a motley assortment of melee weapons with a few rundown guns thrown into the mix. Leo charged the White Fang and slammed the first two goons down into the floor with one punch. Leo blocked another trying to hit him with a metal pipe and made him kneel with a quick elbow to the stomach. A White Fang with a gun ran up and aimed it at Leo before Percy teleported and dropkicked the offending goon. They looked at the final White Fang goon with a melee weapon before the goon ran away, screaming his head off.

Leo and Percy were about to continue the fight when the deer Faunus jumped over to the bar and his shotgun started to transform. The shotgun began to transform into a heavy machine gun that used shotgun ammo. Leo and Percy scrambled behind some booths as the Faunus opened fired. Leo and Percy cowered behind the booth as shotgun blasts slowly started to break their barricade.

"Oh Monty no!" Leo said while he tried to look for a way to stop the deer Faunus.

"This is really bad!" Percy said while he rocked back and forth in a fetal position.

"'Really Bad'? This is horrible Percy!"

"I know that Leo! What are we going to do?"

"We could make a run-"

"Ah! Molotovs! Take cover!" Percy and Leo covered their faces when a couple of molotov cocktails soared through the air and hit their barricade. The rhino Faunus Percy dropkicked was back up and raining fire on them while the deer Faunus continued to fire.

"Everything's on fire!" Percy screamed out as their barricade started to crumble from the relentless assault.

"Oh no!" Leo said when their barricade finally fell apart and the two Faunuses got ready to deal the final blow.

"Oh no!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Just as the two Faunuses were about to start their attack; a fireball hit the deer Faunus in the face. While the deer Faunus tried to put the fire out, a flash of something metallic shined in Leo's eyes. The rhino Faunus fell to his knees while Andy stood behind him, a disapproving look on his face as he stared at Leo and Percy. Eve dropped from the celing light, blast the deer Faunus one last time before turning to face Leo and Percy with a look that instilled fear into Leo and Percy's balls.

"So… You guys were spying on us." Andy said while he wiped the pommel of his katana-broadsword! I mean broadsword.

"Percy made me do it," Leo said while he pointed at Percy.

"But you went along with it! You could've left at anytime but you stayed," Percy said while he pointed back at Leo.

Eve sighed and tapped her foot on the ground. The tapping noise stopped Leo and Percy in their tracks while the shivered at what Eve said.

"I can't have a moment of pure privacy without you two spying on me. I think you two need to be punished."

Leo and Percy knew true pain that day. They knew now to never spy on Eve again. Andy was free game though. After all of that, the police came in and arrested the White Fang before heading out again. Apparently a group of White Fang went wild and caused a lot of damage.

* * *

 **A couple of hours later**

Simon waited at the former White Fang hideout; reading a newspaper while a duffle bag rested at his side. Simon lowered the newspaper when he heard someone running towards him. Simon saw a Faunus in White Fang clothes, covered in sweat and bruises, run towards him. The White Fang member stopped before removing his mask, showing that he was one of the Faunuses that Simon hired yesterday.

Simon walked over to the Faunus and asked, "So you're the only one left then?"

"Yes s-sir. Everyone e-else is either d-dead or arrested." The Faunus said while he caught his breath.

"Looks like all of the reward money goes to you then. Here you go." Simon dropped the duffle bag at the Faunus's feet. The Faunus scrambled to open the duffle bag. After fiddling with the zip for a couple of moments, the Faunus opened the duffle bag. What was inside wasn't what the Faunus thought would be inside. Inside the duffle bag was absolutely nothing. No money, no guns, no Dust; nothing was inside that duffle bag. The Faunus looked up at Simon and froze when he saw the barrel of Simon's golden gun planted on his forehead.

"No loose ends."

 **BANG**

"White Fang under the Vale PD's sight but Hunters still going around free. Boss will be satisfied but I won't get a pay raise for this. Monty fucking damnit. Better go to the dry cleaning before I go home. I got blood on my shirt."

 **So. Hoped you liked this chapter. Bet you really missed this little fanfic did you? Well not anymore considering you read a chapter of it. So leave a review saying I'm an idiot, follow for more cancer, or favorite because you love this cancer; or don't do anything. Up to you. Have a good day. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 18

**So. It's time. The Midwinter ball chapter. Hope your ready for this. Ready to read about dancing, romance, and… um… That's about it. Hope your ready for that! Without anymore delays; here it is. Chapter eighteen of the Tale of Team APLE.**

 _ **Chapter Eighteen: Search, Dancing, and Kiss**_

Andy was excited. Today was the Midwinter ball. That means no classes, no teachers telling him to pay attention, and no homework. A day full of partying, seeing girls in sexy dresses, and no homework! But Andy had to wear a suit. Andy was fine with suits but he really hated the tie you have to wear with it. It chokes him a lot. Also having to synchronize dance with Leo when Leo gave the word. Another con to the Midwinter ball. But Andy was excited! Whenever he was excited about something, he can pay attention without drifting off! Maybe that's another reason on why he became a Hunter. Being Hunter is exciting work at times. But enough about that, he had to find Percy and Leo.

Andy wandered the dorm, trying to find Leo and Percy to see if they were coming to the Midwinter ball. Andy knew that they probably are going. But it didn't hurt to check. So far Andy only check the first three floors. There were about two more floors and then the Porn Floor. The Porn Floor was the floor that all the students decided to use for any sexual encounters tonight. Andy knew that at least five girls were going to get pregnant today seeing the amount of PDA going on in the hallways between people. But hey, Andy is a bachelor; no women has tied him down! Yet.

Anyways, Andy was walking up the stairs to the fifth floor of the dorms for his two male teammates. Andy sighed when he started to smell something rather peculiar. It was sex. Looks like the fifth floor was the Porn Floor. Triss fucking lied saying the porn floor was on the top floor. If Andy got paired up with Triss in sparring practice tomorrow; he was going to make her ass grass and mow it with his broadsword. But back to the situation at hand.

Andy walked into the floor's main hallway and blinked. The entire decor looked like a Venetian brothel during the Renaissance. The lights were dim and Andy could faintly hear moans and groans coming from the dorm rooms. If anything, Percy should be in the most ridiculous place. Like the Porn Floor. Andy shuffled through the hallway, trying to find a place Percy could be hiding without having to check in on the rooms. Andy searched through the trash cans, in closets; oh god! No more closet searching. Even though Andy check one, he didn't want to check anymore. Looks like Percy must be in one of the rooms then.

Andy slowly stalked to the first room's door and peeked through keyhole. Inside was… Professor Ozpin. On his scroll. Ok… Andy slowly walked away and started to check all of the rooms. All thirty of them. Yay.

 _ **Insert montage of Andy peeking through keyholes with varying reactions from flustered, surprised, and disgusted with screenshots of various the insides of various rooms with a couple pictures showing Sam with Ramona, Big Steve and Ms. Victoria, Rael and Eleanor, and a man in a carrot costume dancing to the "Ding Dong Song".**_

Andy looked through the final room and saw Percy;laying on a bed while he played on his Scroll. Why was he playing on his scroll on the Porn Floor? You know what, forget that. Andy was pissed. He had a Why Boner for two hours now. He needed brain bleach and church for what he saw in a couple of those rooms.

Andy kicked open the door and said, "Percy! Holy fuck! Why the fuck are you on the Porn Floor!"

Percy continued to play on his scroll while saying, "Because the wifi is great up here. Why are you so angry for?"

"Percy! Get to our dorm room so we can get ready! Our suits arrived! We are going to be on fucking point with our wardrobe! Get going!"

"Do I have too? I'm just playing the 'Adventures of Bolts'. Man; you remember Bolts? That robot you used to own. It just disappeared from the story entirely. Guess the author forgot about it. Guess Bolts wasn't a necessary character. Sorta like me; except I'm Percy. Everyone loves Percy. I mean I don't but everyone loves Percy. Wonder why there is so much moaning. Must be the weird smell. Hey Andy; I was thinking-"

"Percy. Room. Now."

Percy sighed, rolled off the bed and to team APLE's room. Andy rubbed his eyes and left the Porn Floor and continued his search for Leo. After a quick search on the remaining floors; Andy exited the dorm and went to the main dance area for the Midwinter ball. There he saw Leo helping out with decorating the place. If you count lifting heavy boxes and woman up to pin some stuff to the wall as decorating.

Andy walked over to Leo while Leo was on break. Leo waved at Andy and said, "Hey Andy. What's up?"

"Hey Leo. You going to the dance?" Andy asked while he leaned on some boxes.

"Fuck yeah! How can I say no to partying and punching a DJ in the face with Yang?"

"Ok..? Our suits just arrived. Their in our dorm room."

"Cool. Be up there in a minute. Did you ask Percy if he was going?"

"Oh he will be going. After what I had to go through; Percy will be attending the Midwinter ball."

"What did you go through?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all… I better go now. Want to be ready for the ball."

"Ok… See you later I guess?" Leo said while Andy walked away, his head twitching slightly while he walked away.

Leo hoped Andy was ok. A sick Andy is a sad Leo.

* * *

 **A couple hours later**

Andy was nervous. Here he was; wearing a dark green suit with a red tie. Waiting near the entrance of the Midwinter ball's main dance floor for Eve. Percy and Leo were already inside. Percy was wearing a fancy form of his trench coat, black leather with gold buttons. Leo had a typical suit on except he lost the tie and the suit was unbuttoned. Andy could see and hear Leo and Yang running around, dancing and punching the DJ that was rented from this person named Junior. Percy was being Percy and occasionally dancing with various females and Perry. Turns out Perry's gay. Who knew? Well Gerry did but that's another story.

Andy felt someone tug his sleeve. Andy had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Andy. Turn around and look at me or I'm kicking you in the balls."

Andy was 97% sure of who that was. Andy turned around and saw Eve. Eve was wearing a silver dress with black sleeves. Andy was a bit stunned at how pretty Eve was right now. Eve was always pretty but nothing like this.

"You look nice Eve," Andy said stepping back and looking over Eve.

Eve blushed slightly and said, "Thanks. Team TRQS minus the S and Eleanor helped me. We had a big girl day. You look yourself. Nice suit color."

"Thanks."

"..."

"..."

"Want to dance?"

"Sure! I mean; I would love to dance." Eve grabbed Andy's arm and the two walked into the main dance floor. After finding a good spot, Eve and Andy began to dance. While dancing, Leo and Percy watched their teammates while they sipped punch.

"So Leo," Percy said, "You annoyed that 'racist cunt' is dancing with your brother?"

Leo sighed and said, "A little to be honest but I can't control Andy's life. I don't have the patience for it. Bet Eve is going to control him though."

"Probably. She has the skill to sit through hours of poking Andy to make him pay attention. Where'd your date go?"

"Yang? She went to talk with her team and she isn't my date. We're good friends who like to punch people in the face and go partying. Nothing more and probably something less."

"Wow. And I though my love life sucked."

"What love life?"

"Exactly. Hey; why is the Arc boy wearing a dress?"

"No idea but he is kicking it with Pyrrha Nikos."

"Think the rumors of the sexual tension are true?"

"I think it's more of an unrequited love."

"Who's spurring who I wonder?"

"Fifty Lien on the Arc boy."

"Deal. Look at team JNPR; just synchronized dancing there."

"Hey Percy. Shall we get Andy and Eve and synchronize?"

"Might as well." Percy and Leo walked over to Andy and Eve, giving their punch to Ruby who had become the Dance's punch holder, and pulled them to the center of the dance floor. After a couple of groans from Andy and a sigh from Eve, team APLE began to dance in synch while having each member had their own flare to the dance.

All in all, a wonderful time for team APLE.

* * *

It was the end of the Midwinter ball and Andy was tired. Why did Eve drag him to a balcony in the dorms? It was three o'clock in the morning and they had to get up at nine tomorrow for school. But Eve said it was important so Andy was trying his hardest to stay awake. It was hard though. Eve was droning on and on about something. Andy heard it like this.

"Well. We've been friends for at least five months now. We've gotten to know each other very well. But I like it if we were more then friends to be honest. Not best friends or BFFs or besties; something more than that as well. I would like us to think of each other romantically… like boyfriend and girlfriend. I would like that very much. I like you very much Andy."

To be honest Andy didn't understand. He was too tired. Wonder if that Ren fellow can teach Andy how to make pancakes. He heard that Ren's pancakes were legendary. Maybe Andy should-

"Guess I'm going to do what Percy told me to do." Eve grabbed Andy by the arm and slammed him into a wall. After that, she kicked him in the balls. While Andy slide down, Eve grabbed his face when it reached her height and turned it so Andy was facing her. Eve then kissed Andy. With that; Andy was awake. He also understood what Eve was talking about. Getting kicked in the balls and then being kissed by someone who likes you really wakes you up better than coffee. Andy returned the kiss. After a few more moments of locking lips, Eve and Andy parted, Andy having a deep scarlet blush on his cheeks while Eve only had a faint one. Andy smiled at Eve and nodded. Eve sighed, a smile on her face as well, and kissed Andy again.

Looks like love has come to town.

 **So. Hoped you liked the chapter. Bet you feel warm now. Bet's you left a window open somewhere. Close it. You letting the cold air out. Review, Favorite, Follow, or not if you guys feel the need to. Have fun. Bye.**

 **You still reading this? Good. You get to know a little spoiler. Andy's father used to be friends with Simon. Simon saw Andy when he was a child. Simon still remembers Andy because of his father leaving Simon. Bet you wished you stopped reading now huh?!**


	20. Chapter 19

**So. How are you? I'm good. You ready for another chapter of this horrible fanfiction? I'm not but here it is. I'm starting to feel that these intros are very bland now. Do you think my intros are boring? I guess you are getting tired of me talking; so let's get on with it.**

 _ **Chapter Nineteen: Battle, Duel, and Trip**_

Sam and Andy walked onto freight ship's deck. A guard carrying a submachine gun spotted them and walked to them. When the guard reached the two close enough; Sam took out his baton and slammed it across the guard's head. As the guard crumbled to the ground, a siren sounded out. A loud stampede of footsteps echoed all over the ship. Guns were loaded, blades were pulled out of their sheathes, and robot soldiers activated. Looks like it was going to be a tough battle. Andy sighed and pulled out his broadsword while Sam grabbed the fallen guards weapon.

"And here I thought we were going to do it quiet," Andy said, rubbing the flat of his sword across his armguard. Sam shrugged and started to walk towards the interior of the ship, Andy following close behind him. The two reached a set of metal crates before Dust bullets rained towards them; Andy and Sam being forced to roll away from each other and to a separate crate. Andy looked at Sam, who was returning fire with the stolen gun, and then to the guards pinning them down. About five guards, armed with guns, behind ammo boxes and other things; raining Dust bullet hail on their locations. Andy called out to Sam and motioned to get ready. Sam nodded and dropped his now empty gun.

Andy rolled out of cover and ran to the gunmen, deflecting the Dust rounds with swings of his sword. When Andy got near to the men, he jumped over the cover and swung his blade downwards; taking out a gunman. Andy rolled onto the ground before running to the two guards on his left. Meanwhile Sam would leap over Andy's right gunmen's cover and slam his baton into the man's face, launching him a good feet away and going after the guy on his left.

Andy ducked down and sliced the first guard's stomach open before running past mortally wounded guard and to his partner. Andy simply slashed the last guard's throat before turning to see if Sam was ok. Andy saw Sam on top of a gunman, bashing his head in with his baton. Andy rushed to Sam, pulling him off the guard and pointing towards the other guards getting into position. Sam twirled his baton and rushed towards them, Andy not far behind, as the guards scrambled into position.

Andy saw a window in the control room break open and the glint of heavy machine gun's barrel shine down at the two Hunters. Sam and Andy broke off and went into two directions when the machine gun opened fire on their position. Andy jammed his blade downwards into the metal flooring while running, the blade cutting a line into the floor while Andy ran. His father would do this trick quite often so Andy thought he should try to out. Andy continued running to get behind the control room when he saw fours guards, with swords and batons, waiting for him. Andy pulled his sword out of the floor and leaped at the four guards.

Andy ended his leap with a thrust, impaling one of the guards in the chest. Andy pulled his blade out and blocked a hit from a guard that came up behind him. Andy turned his sword around and impaled the guard behind him in the stomach. Andy cringed from a hit a guard on his left gave him before he returned it with a slice and a corpse. Andy then swung twice; hitting the last guard in legs first, and then the neck. After the last guard fell, Andy continued running; reaching the control room's door. Andy waited a couple of seconds before Sam joined him, carrying a silenced pistol with his baton.

Andy kicked the door open before rolling to the side as a hail of Dust bullets were shot through the open doorway. Sam simply put his silenced pistol into the doorway a tiny bit and shot once. The rain of Dust rounds stopped. Andy and Sam high fived before going to a nearby staircase and headed down. Downstairs was the cargo storage. Andy and Sam split up and started to clear the storage area with relative ease. Andy was running and hacking at any enemy the got near him, always on the move while he ran deeper to get to the crew's sleeping quarters. Sam had the same idea except he would lure enemies to charge after him before putting them down with a swift blow to the temple and a Dust bullet to the face.

Andy arrived at the crew's sleeping quarters first. When Andy stepped into the room, he was immediately set upon dozens upon dozens of guards. Andy fought tooth and nail against the crowd; his Aura shield taking some serious hits before Sam showed up and helped Andy take them down. After a quick break to catch their breaths; Andy and Sam ran into the ship's engine room. In their, they found a what seemed like the captain of the ship. The captain had a cutlass type sword that was part chainsaw and part flintlock. Andy and Sam got into their respective battle stances. It was time for the boss battle.

Andy and Sam took off; Andy in the right flank while Sam was in the left flank while they charged at the captain. The captain lifted his cutlass up and opened fired at Andy, hitting him in the chest. Andy's Aura shield broke while he tumbled and skidded away; slamming into the wall with a sickly thud. Andy's vision started to narrow and black out while he tried to stand up to get back into the fight; his head aching and bleeding down his face while nausea was overwhelming his entire body. Before Andy passed out, he threw his broadsword at Sam who caught it, dropping his silenced pistol.

Sam took up a duel wielded stance that Professor Goodwitch taught everyone about while the captain charged at him; the captain's cutlass chainsaw part whirling with deadly praise. Sam blocked the captain's first strike with Andy's blade before swinging his baton; bouncing off the captain as his Aura shield came into play. Sam backed off from the captain, observing the blow he gave him on his quickly disappearing Aura shield. This was going to super tough, but not impossible.

Sam charged the captain; Andy's broadsword and Sam's baton connecting with either Aura or whirling metal while the captain fought back with the same results. Sam and the captain continued to exchange blow after blow after blow; until the captain grabbed Sam's baton, stopping Sam in his tracks. Sam tried to stab the captain in the throat but got Andy's sword stuck between the chain and the blade of the captain's cutlass. Both warriors struggled, trying to disarm each other so they could finish this off.

After a few more moments of trying, Sam had enough of this bullshit and decided to try out Andy's katana new feature. Andy said he had never tried it out seeing he didn't have a reason too. Sam pressed a button on Andy's sword; his sword's blade and handle disconnecting. Sam then aimed the hole in the handle at the captain's face and clicked a little switch. A blast of Dust shotgun pellets and powder flew out of the hole and slammed into the captain's face. The captain fell backwards; letting go of Sam's baton and his cutlass. Sam grabbed Andy's sword blade and reconnected it with the handle before a loud, red alarm screeched. Sam looked at the engine to see it overheating with little sparks coming from the gears. Looks like Andy's katana's new feature was a bit too effective. Sam needed to get him and Andy out.

Sam holstered his baton and rushed over to the unconscious form of Andy; picking him up before running out of the engine room. While Sam ran to get topside, Andy in his arms; the entire ship started to shake back and forth, pipes bursting and fires breaking out with explosions ringing out. Sam continued to run, barely dodging and ducking under hazards while he tried to make it topside. After barely making it; Sam managed to get Andy topside and started to run towards the exit. Sam barely made it halfway across the ship before an explosion split the ship in half; shrapnel and foamy water flying everywhere. Sma knew he couldn't make it the the exit in time so he only had one option left. Sam made a left turn and jumped overboard into the water; the ship continuing to explode with Andy still in Sam's arms.

 _ **SIMULATION END**_

* * *

Sam landed on the floor, Andy still in his arms. Professor Goodwitch walked up the the two and sighed at the sight of Andy's bleeding head.

"Take him to the Nurse's station Mr. Samuel," Goodwitch said while she took a note about Andy's condition on her Scroll. Sam nodded and carried Andy, who was starting to wake up, to the Nurse's station a good bit away from the training hall. While Sam walked out of the training hall, Goodwitch motioned team APLE to go ahead and join them seeing how APLE most likely wanted to check up on their leader.

Leo, Eve, and Percy ran out of the room and towards Sam who was now supporting Andy while he limped to the Nurse's station. Percy was the first to arrive via teleportation.

"Wow. Never thought my katana wielder was this easy to bleed," Percy remarked while he walked beside Andy.

Andy groaned and said, "It's a broadsword Percy. Not a katana. And I'm not your little broadsword wielder. I'm your leader. Besides; that boss's ranged weaponry was much more powerful than I thought it would be."

"Really? Sam; did he wipe Andy out in the first blow." Sam nodded at Percy's question. The boss really was tough. Sam's Aura shield almost broke under the captain's blows. Eve and Leo finally caught up with the group.

Eve rubbed Andy's back and said, "You ok? Bleeding stop yet?"

"Yeah. It stopped," Andy said. It was nice for someone to care for you without the "We're a team. I need to lookout for my teammates" card.

"Looks like Goodwitch fucked up on this one huh?" Leo would be rubbing Andy's head despite hisses of pain coming from him.

"Not her fault. I thought I was ready for level seven enemies," Andy said between hisses of pain.

"Did you hear what was going down next week?"

"Not really."

"A school-wide mission week for everyone. Everyone gets a mission. This is going to be cool right?"

Andy hummed an agreeing noise while Percy walked ahead of everyone. Everyone sighed; looks like he was going to rant now.

Percy smirked and said, "Well this is going to be fun. We go on a mission the author will probably make up for us like 'Hunt down this criminal', or 'Destroy this Grim' sorta thing. But I ain't complaining. It's been awhile since team APLE did anything team related! I mean we are a team, we gotta work together. Sure we can fight together but can we live together? Well we have been living together but you get the point! I think… Probably not. Well it looks like the ending of the chapter so I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow… or later I guess. This author is getting really lazy lately I wonder if we should find where he lives and break him in half? Nah. Too time consuming. Well bye!"

 **So. Did you like the chapter? Probably not. This fanfic is the definition of bad, horrible, and pumpernickel. But guess how you guys keep reading, I guess I'll keep going. So go find a better fanfic to read while I work on the next chapter. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 20

**So. You ready for this? Hope so. Here's the next chapter of the Tale of Team APLE. I wonder why you even wait for stuff like this. Ah well. Let me shut up so you can start reading it. Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Twenty: Selection, Questions, and Arrival**_

Andy hated having to listen to speeches. Even if it was Professor Ozpin who was giving the speech, Andy couldn't help but daydream. Andy really hated how he couldn't pay attention at certain situations like that. Andy thought that maybe if speeches didn't exist; maybe he could be able to pay attention. Not like it matters. It was mission time. But this kind of mission was special. Him and his team gets to shadow someone. Andy wondered who they were going to shadow. Maybe a true Hunter? How about a detective? Or an army specialist? Andy didn't know but he was excited!

"Andy. Come on. We gotta pick our mission," Leo said, shaking Andy before heading after Eve and Percy who were at a projection. Andy rubbed his face to get back to reality and then jogged to join his team while they looked for a mission on the projection.

Andy looked at the projection for a bit before asking, "Um… What's that?"

"It's where we get our mission from Andy. Didn't you pay attention to Ozpin's… You know what nevermind," Eve said, facepalming and sighing at Andy's airhead attitude.

Percy would stop scrolling and point at one mission. "Hey guys; how does this sound? 'Help track a rare Grim in Sector Four with a Veteran Hunter.' Sounds cool doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Pick it," Andy and Leo said in unity. Percy tapped the mission's log which took him to a screen to add their team name. After punching in team APLE; the log started to load before it said, "ERROR. MISSION NOT SUITABLE FOR FRESHMEN TEAMS."

Leo pushed Percy to the said and said, "Here. Let me handle it. I'm good with computers."

"I find that hard to believe," Eve suggested watching Leo select the mission's log again. When the select team name came back up Leo did something that everyone but Andy saw coming. Leo punched in the team's name; not just pressing the buttons, literally punching every button needed to spell APLE so hard that the screen cracked with each punch. After a brief loading segment, the projector accepted team APLE.

"PLEASE HEAD TO DOCK ZONE SEVEN IN ONE HOUR FOR MISSION. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY," the projector showed with some sparks coming out of the cracks in it's screen.

"You see; I have a way with computers and other tech that wouldn't cooperate," Leo said rather smugly; crossing his arms and leaning back onto the screen.

Andy pointed behind him and said, "I think Professor Goodwitch saw you. She looked angry. Should we go now?" Leo looked behind Andy and saw Goodwitch coming towards team APLE. Without saying a word Leo ran to the exit followed by Percy, then Eve, and at last Andy who said, "Guess so. Could've said something."

Professor Goodwitch stopped walking after team APLE once they reached the exit. She turned to tell Ozpin just what happened before she stopped in her tracks and felt a really bad headache start to come on. Ozpin was with team RWBY and he was bypassing grade restrictions to allow them to accept a mission that was definity above freshmen teams. Goodwitch sighed before walking off to the teachers lounge for some painkillers and coffee.

She really deserves a raise.

* * *

Andy and Leo couldn't believe their eyes. The veteran Hunter waiting for them at Dock Seven was someone they never thought would be their. It was Andy's, and partially Leo's, father in full plate armor with a sword and shield on his back. Andy and Leo thought their father was retired and only sat on the house's porch reading a book and would drink some beer at times. But seeing him in his battle armor with the family's sword and shield was just plain weird. The only other time they saw him in his armor was the day Leo's father… Anyway; this was just plain weird.

Team APLE walked up to Bernlak Verde, the father of Andy and step father of Leo. Bernlak looked at Leo and Andy with an impassive stare before saying, "I bet you two thought I just sat on the porch all day just reading a book while drinking some beer did you now?"

"Yep." Leo and Andy said, nodding in synch with each other while they stared at their father. Bernlak would chuckle and put his hands on his sons' heads before petting them.

"Those are my boys. You ready to go track down this rare Grim?"

"Hell yeah!"  
"Good; and language you too."

"Ok father," Andy said pouting in mock disappointment.

"Understood Mr. Bernlak," Leo said respectfully.

Bernlak turned to Eve and Percy and asked, "And what are your names?"

"My name is Eve Monochrome. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Verde," Eve said, a sweatdrop running down her face.

"Nice to meet you Eve and call me Mr. Bernlak if you want to be formal. If not, just call my Bern. Easier that way."

"Understood Mr. Bernlak."

"And your name is?"

"Name's Percy Midnight, Berny. Resident badass and Deus Ex Machine at your service." Percy said, popping his duster's collar before snapping his fingers with a "Aye!" sound.

"Oh. You're that kid my sons told me about. Well before I lose my sanity shall we hurry on with the mission? Hate to have to track the beast at night." Team APLE nodded at Bern's remark about time and headed into the Bullhead with Bern following up behind the team. After strapping in; team APLE and Bern closed the Bullhead's doors and were lifted off to their mission's location.

While flying to their destination, Eve leaned in to Andy and said in a very quiet tone, "Hey Andy; I have a question."

"What is it Eve?" Andy asked, leaning in as well with the same tone of voice.

"Does your father know you and I are dating?"

"Nope. But let's keep it quiet. I bet he'll go crazy if he hears that I have a girlfriend-"

"Anthony Andrew Verde; you have a girlfriend?" Bernlak said while he gasped in mock surprise.

"Monty damn it Dad! Can I never milk things?"

"Nope. But you have nothing to fear Eve. I'm happy that my son, despite all of his stupidity, managed to capture your heart. Just know if you two fool around so much it makes a baby. I'll break both of you in half. Understand me?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. What about you Leo? Got a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Ok. What about you Percy. Have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Alright then. So what are you thinking Percy?" At that point; Leo, Eve, and Andy both groaned at what Leo and Andy's father just unleashed. It was time for one of Percy's rants."

Percy sat up and started his rant, saying, "Well; I hate how the author misspelled Grimm. I'm pretty sure he recognized his mistake a while back but he keeps on calling Grimm with "Grim". It's so fucking annoying. I'm pretty sure some readers have ripped their dicks and/or vaginas off because of this! I bet he does it because he doesn't want to go back, search through his entire library of documents for this story, and fix every Grim into Grimm. Just so stupid. And that's not counting the other issues he's made with canon like the fucking Scarlet Guns thing. My god; I'm pretty sure he just raped canon over that. And another thing…"

This rant continued the entire way to the dropsite. By the time APLE and Bern got there; everyone was ready to kill Percy considering how much their heads hurt now from his never ending rant. After unstrapping themselves; they opened the doors and saw that they were in the middle of the Emerald forest. Andy kicked Percy out of the Bullhead before the rest of team APLE and Bernlak dropped to the forest floor.

Looks like it was time to hunt down this Grim.

 **So. Hope you liked this chapter. Prepare yourself for this huge mega super big chapter next time. Yeah. It's going to be like five thousand words or something. So be prepared to like it! I mean it! Bye!**


	22. Chapter 21

**So. Writer's block is a bitch huh? But I'm back. With the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it considering it belongs to the worst RWBY fanfic ever. But enough of me; enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Twenty One: Search, Fire, and Vale**_

Team APLE have arrived ladies and gentlemen, and they are ready to kick ass and swear like a sailor; but Andy and Leo's father, Bernlak, is nearby so they can't swear. Except Percy but nobody cares about Percy. Their mission; help a seasoned Hunter track down a rare Grim spotted in Sector Seven. Cool huh? Andy thought so. But there was a downside; his and Leo's father was the Hunter. And he's… Um… Well… Very, very "thick" when it comes to the social situation at times. How thick you may ask? Well, imagine a harem anime. Now imagine the most cliche male protagonist. You done imagining? That's Bernlak. Good old Bern. But back to the action.

Andy helped Percy stand up after he kicked Percy out of the Bullhead for ranting nonstop for two hours. Percy playfully punched Andy in the shoulder before the A and P of team APLE wandered over to the rest of their team and Bern. After reuniting with each other; team APLE grouped up and listened to Bern while he relayed the mission to find the rare Grim.

Bern took out his sword and started to draw battle plans while saying, "Ok team APLE; time to get to work. We are looking for a tree with some clawing on it. The claw marks have five scratches so if you see any claw marks with scratches below or above five; it's not our prey. Contact everyone once you've found the claw marks. It will mean we are close to it's lair so we will have to regroup and decide whether or not to attack. If we do attack and kill the beast, we get extra Lien to spend. Everyone ready to go? I'll be overseeing from the tree tops. Go team!"

Bern raised his sword up in the air in a comical heroic stance. Team APLE sighed with smiles on their faces before splitting off into their respective battle positions to search for the five clawed tree. After team APLE got a good distance away from Bernlak; Bern took out a pad of paper and a pen. He then crossed out something on the pad before putting those materials away. He than ran and jumped into the tree line.

He was going to find out some much of his sons' team.

* * *

Andy was simply wandering around at this point. He had come across a multitude of trees with claw marks all over them. None had the five claw mark though. Which was pretty bad. His dad gave him a mission and he hate to disappoint his father of all people. The only other person that topped his dad was his mother but she was gone. Andy really missed her at times but he knew that he had to keep going on with his life. He has stuff to do and complete after all. He can't stop for nothing. He has to keep going. Suddenly, an Ursa Major charged out of a nearby set of bushes and stopped in front of Andy. Looks like Andy was going to have to stop now. There's an Ursa in the way.

Andy rolled to the Ursa's right side when it swung at him. Andy drew his broadsword before being forced to dodge another attack from the Ursa Major. Andy rushed forward and stabbed the Ursa Major in the back of it's leg. The Ursa fell to it's knees before swiping at Andy who easily stepped out of harm's way. Andy then stabbed the Ursa Major in it's right arm; crippling it. The Ursa whimpered when Andy calmly walked to it's other side and crippled its other arm as well. Andy then kicked the Ursa Major in the back and was about to go and stab it the face when he heard a familiar battle cry. It was his dad's battle cry. Fantastic.

Andy watched his father jump out of the branches of a tree and landed, sword planted downwards, on the Ursa Major's face. Andy was pretty sure that blow killed the creature, seeing the sword was a bit overkill considering his dad's measurable weight. It reminded him of Professor Port.

"Nice job on taking out the Ursa son! I'm proud of you!" Bernlak said, patting his son on the head.

"Thanks dad," Andy said, batting away his father's hand from messing up his hair.

"Say son. Mind if you tell me why you decided to become a Hunter. In my old age; it appears I've forgotten!"

"Dad… I decided to become a Hunter to carry on you and mom's legacy. From what I hear about you in some stories; it sorta makes me want to carry on your honor."

"Son…"

"Hey dad; when you return home, do you mind changing my number on the board to eighteen?"

Bern smiled at his son before nodding at his request. His wife was a bit of an airhead so to remember her son's birthday; she made a board. On the board was how old her son was. On every single birthday, without any fail,she would change the number with a little ceremony that made Andy so happy and excited. After his mother died; the tradition sorta stayed in place. It was something to remember her by.

Andy batted his father's hands away again before saying, "Well I better get back to work. Can you check on the rest of my team? I'm a bit worried that a King Khajiit is going to attack them for some random reason."

"Sure. Be safe son."

"I know dad. You be safe too." Andy sheathed his blade before walking off in a brisk pace. Bern watched Andy walk away until he was gone from his sight. Bern knew that Andy can never be safe. But; Bernlak was somewhat proud of his son carrying on the honor him and Andy's mother made during their days as Hunters and Huntresses.

Andy lived to please everyone. Everyone except Percy of course. Who even cares about Percy?

* * *

Percy was teleporting about; as bored as can be. He had come across five different trees that were marked but none with five scratches. Percy wondered what type of Grim even has five claws. Probably something fanon. Canon has been killed over and over again in this fanfic so it wouldn't surprise Percy if the beast his team and that weird dude was fanon-made instead of canon-made. But Percy knew he can't complain. This was his entire existence was here in this fanfic. But if Percy wanted to ask the author something; at least put Percy's personality in a future author's OC story. Percy wanted at least that.

Suddenly Percy heard crunching and crackling in the brush that surrounded him. While Percy got out his weapons; he heard a low growl. It was the sound of a Beowolf. Percy smiled sadistically. This was going to be an easy Grimm encounter. A beowolf bursted from the brush and lunged at Percy. Percy simply teleported and reappeared on the Grimm's shoulders. He then placed his guns' barrels on the Grimms head and pulled the trigger. Percy then teleported off of the beast and dropkicked/teleported to another Beowolf who came charging in. Percy followed it up with a teleport on the Grimm's chest and a quick slice of it's jugular by shooting it. Don't ask me how he did it. He just did.

Percy stood up and saw one last Beowolf come swinging at him. Percy chuckled before ducking under the Grimm's blow, switching his guns into their serrated short sword mode, and stabbing the Beowolf in the stomach and throat. Percy pulled his blades out, wiping them on his duster, while he watched the Beowolf crumble to the ground. Percy sighed at the drycleaning his duster would be forced to go through. Suddenly, Berny landed near Percy; his sword and shield drawn. Percy looked at Berny confused until Berny charged forward and decapitated a Beowolf who had snuck up on Percy.

Percy looked at the decapitated Beowolf before holstering his weapons. "Thanks for the save Berny. Didn't see that one coming."

"Don't mention it… Percy your name was?" Berny said, wiping his sword on a nearby Grim corpse.

"Yep. Surprised you forgot someone like me. A lot of people don't forget me, especially after I rant for two hours straight. Most people say they can't stand my rants."

"Indeed. Say Percy; why did you want to become a Hunter? Must be a reason why you're here." Percy didn't know how to respond to this. Berny wasn't going on with the rant topic. Most people would go on the rant topic which would send Percy into a rant where the person either hits Percy or leaves separated. No one ever asked him why he was here at Beacon, training to be a Hunter.

Percy simply smiled and said, "Because I can."

"Really? That's it? For shits and giggles? Must be more to that! You can tell me." Berny said, surprised beyond all doubt of Percy reason.

"Nope. That's it. I came to Beacon to become a Hunter because I can. Not every person is going to have a real deep meaning in why they do stuff like this. Anyways, we better get back to work. Gotta find this tree after all." Percy teleported away; leaving Berny all to himself surrounded by Grim corpses.

Percy was always in it for the shit and giggles. He didn't really care about anything really. Well he did care about one thing but that's his little secret.

* * *

Leo was in deep shit. He didn't know when but he took the wrong turn awhile back and now he was surrounded by a bunch of angry Alpha Beowolves and Ursas Majors. Even with his strength; he could only take out so many. Of course there was his "Wild Side" but he wanted to keep that as the last option. Leo wondered why Grim were so eager to attack him. Was it because of his giant Aura? He had to have a lot of Aura to supply his Semblance and even that's when he's not in "Wild Side". Or was it because of how Leo was a part of an animal race that could rival some Beowolves in strength? Tigers are one of the descendants from an animal that even hunted the Grim for food. Are Grim racist because that is pretty racist think Leo was an animal.

Leo didn't really care about that when an Alpha charged him. Leo ducked under the Alpha's swing and swiftly uppercutted it's head. It's head exploded but Leo had no time to rest; the rest of the horde were attacking him now. Leo turned halfway around before elbowing an Ursa in the stomach, knocking it on it's rear. Leo followed it up with a blow to the face, killing the Ursa Major. Leo blocked a blow from a waiting Alpha Beowolf and answered it with a blow to the neck, breaking it. Leo was about to deal with the next Grim when a flash of silver shone in the sunlight before being bathed in the blood of an Alpha Beowolf. Mr. Bernlak has arrived.

Leo watched Mr. Bernlak as he forced the horde of Grim to back the fuck up. Mr. Bernlak surveyed the crowd of Grim before staring straight at a giant Ursa Major with scars all over it's back. If he was going to show these Grim the meaning of fear; better way to do it is to find the biggest motherfucker and to kick it's face in. Mr. Bernlak shouldered his shield before charging at the Ursa, his sword in the ground, cutting a trail while he charged. Looks like he was going to be quick.

Mr. Bernlak rushed the Ursa, pulling his sword out of the ground and dishing out his special combo move. Three spins with his blade cutting into his enemy, followed by throwing some dirt in his enemy's eyes. After that; Mr. Bernlak jabbed his sword through the Ursa's eye with the tip coming out of the other eye. He then pulled his sword out, hilt bashed the Ursa Major's head to the ground, and he then curb stomped that bitched. After that little display of brutality; the rest of the Grim ran away with their tails between their legs.

Leo walked up to Mr. Bernlak and asked, "Mr. Bernlak; are you ok?"

"Yeah. I haven't used that move in a long time. Was pretty fun. You ok son?" Mr. Bernlak said, wiping his forehead of a thin veil of sweat that appeared.

"It's Leo and yes; I'm ok Mr. Bernlak."

"You do realize I'm your father now right?"

"I know. But I'm not ready to call you dad yet. Just sounds wrong for me."

"One day you'll say it and I will love it."

"Yeah I know. Did you know Andy has been practicing that combo for the past two months?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Can't blame him; it's pretty badass- I mean super cool!"

"Sure it is…"

"So I should be going back to finding this rare Grim. You should too. Bye Mr. Bernlak."

"Wait, before you go Leo. Remember that Andy's birthday is next tuesday; ok?"

"Got it." Leo jogged away from the battle sight, his limiter bracelets twinkling in the falling . Bernlak watched on, making it a note on to call everyone together for the night soon. While watching Leo run away; Mr. Bernlak could swear he thought that Leo looked like his father for second. But it was for a second. Not like it was something lasting.

Nothing really last long for Leo but he always plans on enjoying what he has before it's gone.

* * *

Eve was really close. She could just feel it. Well besides the weight of her flamethrower on her back, the weight of her shotgun/machete in her right boot, and the weight of boredom threatening to enclose her. But hey she was close. Well she thought she was close. But hey; thinking and feeling are two different things. But she didn't care about that. She was use of being a hypocrite. I mean, her parents taught her to be the greatest optimist and the lowest pessimist. It's one of few things they were able to do for her besides working their fingers to the bone to make rent by the end of the month. That's not counting food, water, electricity, and other things. But she wasn't needy; well not that much.

Eve looked up and saw a Nevermore, a bird type of Grim that can grow up to be the size of either a pigeon or an aircraft carrier, the size of a hawk swooping down at her. Eve simply took out her shotgun/machete and the shot the bird when it came close to her. While Eve was cocking her shotgun, Bern jumped out of the treeline with his sword ready in case Eve was in trouble. At the appearance of the hawk-sized Nevermore; Bern sheathed his sword and walked with Eve while she searched the trees.

"So Eve," Bern began, "You're Andy's boyfriend am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Eve said, grabbing the handle of her shotgun/machete tight in case she needed to fight for her life.

"Well… Have you two done anything… Personal?"

"No! Monty no! Andy's a sweet boy but I'm not ready for that. Pretty sure he isn't either."

"Oh good. I didn't want any grandchildren yet."

"But our relationship just started two weeks ago so things might break down in the future sir. Don't assume I'll be your son's wife."

"You are very… strong woman aren't you Eve? Why did you want to become a Huntresses?" Eve looked at Bern with an expression of mild annoyance. Anyone high up and important like him can read up on her file. It was pretty obvious why she wanted to be a Huntresses. But seeing how this is Andy's father she will have to explain things. She always had to with Andy.

"Well Bern; I want to become a Huntresses because it will pay very good."

"You're in it for the Lien?"

"Yep. I come from a family that didn't have much Lien in their pockets. My parents had to work four different jobs to make our apartment's rent by the end of the month. If I become a Huntresses; I can get tons of Lien that can help my family. Then we can sit down at the dining table, take out a little board game called Monopoly, and have some nice family time. Together."

After Eve said all of that, she stopped in front of a tree. Bern wondered why she stopped until he saw what Eve saw. It was a pretty decent looking tree except for one thing. A giant claw mark that covered half of the entire tree. It had five lines. It was the five clawed tree. Even in the descending darkness, the mark on the tree was as clear as day.

Looks like they found the trail of the rare Grim.

* * *

It took until night had fully descended when team APLE regrouped. Team APLE and Bernlak decided to make camp near the tree so in the morning they can go check out the rare Grim. While at the camp; Andy and Leo were pitching up tents, Percy was rummaging through the supplies for some food, Eve was making the fire, and Bernlak was keeping watch on a nearby tree. It was all quiet during the night. No distant Beowolf howls, no Ursa growls in the bushes, no Nevermores circling overhead; only silence. It was getting on Bernlak's nerves.

Bernlak knew that if he didn't hear these noises; something was keeping the Grim away and quiet. That usually means this thing was pretty dangerous. But seeing how it was night, the rare Grim must be asleep. Usually that gives the other races of Grim the ok to do whatever they want. If the Grim weren't doing something, anything that they usually do; something bad was going to happen. Scratch that, something bad is going to happen.

Bernlak gripped his sword's handle tighter while he kept watch in the darkness. Whatever happened; he knows he can break it in half. He is "The Green Warrior"; a Hunter who slayed a thousand Grim in one day. He can take on almost everything! The only things he can't take on are Dragons and Beringels. Those types of Grim were the most dangerous and the most intelligent creatures he knew of. Even Ozpin himself would need to have some sort of help to defeat a Dragon and/or a Beringel.

Bernlak shifted to get more comfortable but when he moved, he felt something weird. Something that was both furry but had a sort of leathery feel underneath the fur. Like dead skin. Bernlak looked down and froze at what he saw.

It was going to be one of those nights.

* * *

Back at camp, Eve had finally managed to start the fire up. It would've been easier if her teammates let her use her flamethrower but due to worries over starting a forest fire; she didn't use her flamethrower. Eve turned away from the fire and was going to help Andy and Leo with the tents when they heard Bernlak scream with a loud roar followed by the scream. After a few tense moments; Bernlak come through the treeline, soaring in the air like a bird, and slammed near the firepit. Team APLE looked back when they something they couldn't believe their eyes.

It was an extremely large Grim. It had bone plating all over it's body and it's back. It's left side was a wide assortment of scars that glowed a dull red color. It had black fur covering it's entire body except it's face and the scars. It leaned forward and sniffed the group. After a few breathes; it reared back and beat its chest in a hybrid rage of an animal and a Grim. It was something a person thought would only live in the jungles; not a forest like the Emerald Forests. It was a Beringel, the gorilla type Grim. And it was angry at team APLE.

Team Aple scrambled to draw their weapons while the Grim worked itself up to attack. While they got ready, Bernlak pushed himself up, blood streaming down his face. He took out a flare gun and shot it in the sky before yelling at team APLE.

"We need to hold out for at least thirty minutes! Don't try to kill that thing! It'll piss it the fuck off!" Andy and Leo paled at the use of their father's cuss words. He only cussed when things were really bad. And from the blood running down his face; things were super bad.

Team APLE ran around their campsite, dodging blows that the Beringel swung towards them wildly. Leo was running towards Andy when he noticed a blow was coming to him whether he dodged or not. Leo put his shoes in the dirt and braced himself. Leo managed to block the swing from the Grim but he had the air knocked out of him and his Aura shield nearly shattered. Leo felled to his knees and was blinking the blurriness out of them. That attack was something he had never experienced before.

Andy rushed towards the Beringel while it got ready to attack Leo again. Andy jumped onto the beast and started to climb up it's arm. At the feeling of Andy climbing it; the Grim wildly swung its arm to get Andy off. Andy held onto dear life but couldn't get a grip once the Beringel slammed him into a nearby tree; shattering Andy's Aura shield. Andy fell to the ground but was caught by a teleporting Percy.

At the sight of his two sons hurt; Bernlak wiped the blood from his eyes and charged the monstrous Grim. Bernlak rolled under a swipe from the Beringel and was able to deliver a few hits from his weapon before being forced to block a strike from the great beast. The blow slammed Bernlak down onto the ground; the blow being so powerful it broke Bernlak's arm under his shield.

The monster was about to hammer Bernlak again when a fireball fly into it's face, making it take a few steps back. The Bringel uncovered it's face and glared at Eve who was shooting fireballs at the beast. The Bringel roared in rage and swung at Eve. The blow sent Eve flying into a tree when her flamethrower tank exploded, breaking her Aura shield. Eve painfully got back up only to watch Andy and Percy get sent flying; Andy flying into Leo, breaking his Aura shield, and Percy flying into the fire pit, also breaking his Aura shield.

 _Fire._ Eve knew what to do. She hated doing this but if they were going to get out alive; she needs to do this. Hopefully she can last long enough so the Bullheads can come. Eve stood up and stared down the Bringel while it ready another attack to finish off Bernlak. Eve grit her teeth and push her hands at the monster. She then screamed. When she screamed, fire appeared in her hands and sprayed all over the Grim. In a roar of pain, rage, and surprise; the Bringel back tried to back away from Eve, who started to follow it.

Tears of pain spilled from Eve's eyes while she blasted the Grim with fire from her hands. She could feel the fire burning her skin off, tearing at her flesh, licking her bones. She knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. Anymore after that she will lose her hands. After a few more minutes of fire; Eve fell on her knees, the fire gone.

Eve stared at her hands, they hurt. They hurt so much. But thanks to her Aura, they will be back to normal in a week. But did she have a week? Eve looked up at the Bringel who was leaning over her with pure rage in it's eyes. The entire right side of it's face and upper body were covered in burns. Eve had even melted the bone plates off in her desperate last stand. But it was no use. It can still fight. No one else can't.

Suddenly a Bullhead came into view. At the sight of the Bringel, it started to fire it's minigun at the Grim; who in turn ran away. Eve sobbed in relief at the arrival of the Bullhead. Andy limped over to Eve. He then picked her up in the bridal style form and limped to the Bullhead whose crew had been helping the rest of the team to the Bullhead.

Looks like team APLE barely managed to make it out alive. They weren't ready to fight something like that yet. Not for a very long time.

* * *

It took until the rest of the night and most of the day until team APLE was released from medical care. Andy and Leo said goodbye to their father a while back. Bernlak was going to the hospital in Andy and Leo's hometown to heal his remaining wounds. The battle with the Bringel taught team APLE anything; was to always expect the unexpected. But that was for another time. At this moment, team APLE was hanging around Cafe Mocha.

Team APLE were having a pleasant time at Cafe Mocha. Percy was chatting it up with the hot new coffee maker girl, Leo was talking with some of Yang's friends from Signal, and Andy was feeding Eve some salad seeing how she can't use her hands all that well.

While feeding her salad, Andy asked Eve, "Hey Eve. I have to ask about something yesterday."

"What is it?" Eve said, chewing on salad and drinking a smoothie through a little bendy straw with a little umbrella.

"When you blasted fire from your hands; was that your Semblance?"

"Yep. I call it 'Internal Inferno'. Nice name huh?"

"Yeah, sounds cool. But why did your 'Internal Inferno' burn your skin? I thought Semblances don't hurt their users?"

"Actually; some do. My Semblance protects me from other fires. Like I can never get burnt if I get hit with a flamethrower, stick my hand on something hot, or have hot oil poured down my throat. But when the fire comes from me; I can get burned. That's why I don't really use my Semblance all that much like how Leo doesn't use his Semblance for fear of hurting someone he loves. I don't want to hurt myself. It hurts alot."

"That sounded very rhetorical."

"Yeah; I know. Hey Andy?"

"Yeah Eve?"

"What's going on outside?" Andy didn't realize while he was talking with Eve. People were screaming and running away from something outside. Andy stood up and limped outside. What Andy saw put the hair on his neck straight up. A horde of Beowolves and Ursa were coming down the street. Grim were in Vale. Grim were inside a city filled with people of all races, sexes, and ages. Andy beckoned his team to come outside by drawing his broadsword. Percy Leo got to the left of him, bandages covering both of his arms. Percy appeared at Andy's right, wearing an eyepatch on his right eye and a cast on his left hand. Eve poked her head between Andy and Percy, her hands covered in bandages with very stiff movement.

Andy pointed his sword at the horde of Grim with a feral smile on his face while her looked at his team. His friends.

"So; you guys ready to throwdown?"

Leo got into his boxing position with a slight wince of pain and said, "Hell yeah!"

Percy took out one of his machine pistols and loaded a clip with a swift, "Sure!"

Eve smiled and took out a can of hair spray and a lighter and chuckled. "Fuck yes!"  
"That's my team. Let's go team APLE!" Andy screamed, limping at the enemy. Andy was quickly overtaken by Percy, Leo, and Eve however. Before team APLE even got near the horde of Grim; a swarm of arrows of what looked like paper smashed into the Grim from up above. Andy looked up and felt his jaw drop at what he saw. It was team GRPE; in badass poses on a nearby roof with Big Steve! What magic was this?

Team APLE stepped/limped to the sidelines and watched team GRPE drop to the pavement. Big Steve threw something at Eve who caught it. It was her flamethrower, all fixed up!

"Thanks Big Steve!" Eve squealed while putting her flamethrower back on.

"Your welcome. Now let's kick some ass!" Big Steve said. Big Steve would take out a gauntlet and put it on his right hand. He then pressed a button and the gauntlet transformed into tiny mingun with a bayonet on the tip of it. Big Steve then fired at the Grim; downing many while they charged the two teams and teacher.

Rael would open up a book full of blank pages before the pages were ripped from the book and transformed into arrows. Rael then began his assault with Big Steve, arrow flying side by side with Dust bullet. Perry would take few steps back before pulling out his sniper and taking shots at rows of Grim. Every shot downed at least five Grim. Gerry took out his assault rifle and started to fire alongside Rael and Big Steve. He only stopped when he needed to reload or his gun overheated.

An Ursa would overtake Rael, pushing him to the ground with a solid thud. Before the Ursa could swipe at him, a spiked whip came flying through the air and grabbed the Ursa by the foot. The Ursa was pulled all the way back to Eleanor who then stomped on the area where a man's private regions would be.

"No one gets to be rough with my man but me." Eleanor said, licking her lips while she rubbed her foot while it was crushing the Ursa. She would use her other hand to pull up her skirt up to a garter belt. In the garter belt was a Sawed-off shotgun. Eleanor grabbed it, aimed it at the Ursa, and promptly blew the Ursa's head off.

That was the side of team GRPE's things but unknowing to them; a herd of Grim appeared behind them and team APLE was taking care of business. With great happiness of course. Losing a fight can make a person pretty upset so killing a bunch of Grim makes one happy.

Andy would be standing still during this fight; his sword was still cutting large bloody paths through the enemy of course. Did you expect something different? Leo would be seeking out enemies, his fists of fury smashing skulls in with every swing. Percy would be teleporting around, his one machine pistol doing overtime trying to compensate for Percy's other one. Eve would be back to back with Andy, burning any enemy that tried to flank Andy.

Team APLE was doing alright until an herd of Grim came running around the block. It was being chased by team TRQS. Fantastic to be honest. I would go into how TRQS would be kicking ass but everything was interrupted when three massive Nevermores that were flying through the sky got shot down, one being cut in half. The Nevermores that were shot out of the sky started to fall. Towards team APLE, TRQS, GRPE, and Big Steve of course.

"Um.. Hey Percy. Should we run?" Andy asked Percy while everyone watched the Nevermores fall closer to them.

"Nah We'll be fine. I swear this is sorta karma for the author making team GRPE's appearance sorta like team CFVY." Percy said, staring at the Nevermores.

"Percy. They are getting really close. Do you think we should-" Andy turned to face Percy but Percy would have vanished with a distant, "Every man for himself!" being shouted in the distance. Andy really hated Percy at times.

"Run!" Andy yelled while he limped away from the collision. After a second of realization, everyone but the Grim ran away. The Grim were sadly crushed. After a few more quick clean ups around the city, Vale was cleared of all Grim.

Looks like this week wasn't all that bad for team APLE.

 **So. You better enjoy this. I had to sit myself down all day and write through my writer's block for this. You better like it. I mean it. I'll hunt you down! I don't actually hunt you down though. Too lazy to do that. Review or something just go have fun. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 22

**So. The Vytal Festival is here. You know what that means. It's the End of the Beginning. Casual reference aside, I guess I should just shut up and let you guys start reading huh? Well; enjoy yourselves.**

 _ **Chapter Twenty Two: Ramen, NEON, and Battle**_

Andy hated how Leo was so pushy at times. Especially during festivals. Do this! Do that! Leo is a motherfucker! Like how Leo made Andy eat some ramen instead of going to the food stand where they were selling chicken wrapped in bacon by the bucket! By the fucking bucket! But Andy is forced to eat ramen now. It's not even the kind he likes! Leo made Andy order the special style instead of regular old plain ramen. Leo said, "It's a festival! We should be doing crazy things like Percy said!" But Andy didn't want to do crazy things! He wanted a bucket of bacon covered chicken!

But here Andy was; sulking while slurping down his ramen, his team/friends chatting next to him. Today was the Vytal Festival and the beginning of the battles between teams and all that. Only one Hunter/Huntresses was going home with the gold so most teams are either practicing or watching their potential enemies to make strategies against them. But team APLE wasn't doing any of that. They were having some last minute ramen. Yeah. Last minute ramen. Monty help us all.

"Come on Andy. Don't be so glum. We've won a match already so there is no need to sulk," Eve said, tapping her chopsticks against her ramen bowl.

"I wanted bacon covered chicken; but I get ramen instead. This is so unfair," Andy said, stirring his ramen around.

"Well suck it up! Mr. Bernlak always said that 'Ramen is the food of victors.' Because of that; we're eating ramen and you are going to like it!" Leo said, finishes his ramen with one long slurp. Leo wasn't wrong. Team APLE had a pretty decent victory in the area already. It was against team GRPE and team APLE managed to win with no losses. But they had some tough moments with Rael's paper arrows that turned heat seeking and went after Percy even with his teleportation, Perry pinning Leo down amid the rocks of their stage, Eleanor and Andy's duel, and Gerry running away from Eve's fire.

But team APLE won that battle. Somehow. I swear it wasn't because of Percy's Deus Ex Machina stuff. I swear. Anyways; after a few more minutes munching, the loudspeakers shouted out for team APLE to report to the area in five minutes. Looks like it was time for another battle. A brief session of making Percy stop eating ramen seeing how he was on his third bowl and a quick jog to the area; team APLE was ready.

Andy stood side by side his team in a straight line while they waited for the enemy team to arrive. While waiting, Andy wondered who they were going to face. In the announcer stands were Professors Oobleck and Port giving running commentary on the fights and all that. From their ramblings about the other team; Andy was able to figure out that the enemy team was from the kingdom of Mistral. Their team name was NEON and apparently they were pretty skilled fighters. Andy figured that meant team NEON were a bunch of super soldiers that can break Beowolves in half with a single finger.

Suddenly, four figures jumped into the area's stage in front of team APLE. Andy was completely surprised. This must be team NEON and they look nothing like super soldiers. In fact, they look like stoners. What looked to be the leader was a man in the classic reggae style outfit, dreadlocks and all, with some leather plating and records, literal records you would find with a DJ in a club, sewn into his outfit. It looked like his weapons was a type of launcher that shot those records. The next enemy was a man wearing rather loose, baggy clothing with chains and a baseball cap backwards on his head. His weapon looked to be a grey quarterstaff. Andy swears that this person looks like some of the school house thugs that hate the "Rulez" with a passion. The person next was a male in a bartender's outfit. That's literally what he was wearing. His weapon looked to be just a regular Dust pistol on his hip.

The final person was something that confused Andy. The person looked to be a girl who went out to have a good time in a club. She had a spaghetti strap shirt on with a skirt that matched nicely. She also had jewelry and other girly stuff on as well. But the thing that made Andy question whether it was a guy or girl was the feeling the person put off. The feeling was totally manly that only the manliest of all of the men can have. Andy wondered if that person is a Trap. Andy never really seen a Trap before.

After a few more moments of each team sizing each other up and Andy trying to figure out the Trap; the leader of team NEON slightly bowed. "Hey mons; it's nice to meet'ca. You can call me DJ Nev, the leader of NEON; the sickest team in all of Mistal yah. Next to me is Big Boy Emmett, the baddest motherfucka around. Next to Emmett is my main mon Orlando. After my main mon is Nix; before you think Nix is a little girl, he has a ding-a-ling the size of the belltower and he ain't afraid to use it yah!"

In the deepest voice Andy never thought possible to exist, Nix said, "Hell yeah bitch. Me and my niggas going to send your asses straight back to kindergarten!" Andy was not expecting any of this. He was totally unprepared.

Leo took his limiter bracelets off and said to NEON, "Come on you bums; let's dance!"

"Sure dude. No hard feelings if we kick your ass okay man?" Orlando said, scratching the small of his back while looking at Leo.

"No hard feelings, now let's get ready to rumble!" Percy said, taking out his two machine pistols while still yelling "Rumble!" in a tone that sound like an announcer to a boxing fight.

The two teams took out their weapons and got into their respective battle stances while the stage selected the environment. After a random shuffle, the first environment on APLE's side was a forest. Andy and Leo smiled; it looks like they got some home turf seeing how they played in the forests a lot while they were children. The other environment was a club. Team APLE felt a cold sweat appear when they saw the gleams of joy in team NEON's eyes. Looks like they got a home turf too.

"The battle begins… Now!" yelled Professor Port at the sound of the buzzer.

It's time to get funky with a NEON APLE.

* * *

At the sound of the buzzer, Andy and Leo jumped back into the forest part of stage. Andy saw Emmett charge after him so Andy stood his ground and blocked Emmett's first strike. Andy parried Emmett's second strike before dishing out a three hit combo to the gangsta. At the end of the combo Emmett rolled back from Andy before taking his quarterstaff and slamming the middle on his knee. Andy thought it was going to break but instead the quarterstaff turned from a grey to bright, neon red that was slowly turning into a neon blue. Emmett then charged at Andy again, broadsword on quarterstaff, until Andy's leg was knocked back into a tree. When Andy his the tree, he saw the place where Emmett had hit him was on fire.

Barely after beating the flames away, Andy was on the defensive again with Emmett pressing his advantage. Andy soon learned that every color Emmett's staff turned into, it's special ability changed as well. Red meant fire, blue was ice, yellow was electricity, green was extra strength, and pink was speed. While dueling Emmett, Andy listened in to the professors commenting on the fight.

"Incredible! Looks like Mr. Emmett has decided to use his Semblance early in the fight! 'Rave Rolluet' it's called and it looks like it is putting Mr. Anthony on the defensive already! What do you think of this Port?"

"Well Oobleck; from the reports of Anthony's fighting, looks like Andy might deal with this without using his Semblance. No combat report concerning him has ever listed his Semblance before. But Emmett has been known to use his Semblance in almost every single situation of combat. It's going to be interesting watching this battle between the two play out."

"Interesting… Let's continue to watch this battle fold out."

Andy sighed while blocking a yellow swipe from Emmett. Were the teachers allowed to disclose information like that while in the middle of a battle? He didn't know but seeing how difficult Emmett was being; Andy might be forced to use his Semblance. Andy looked to the main screen to check his vitals. He had three fourths of his Aura shield left. A good enough buffer for his Semblance.

Andy deflected a few more hits from Emmett before kicking him the stomach, sending Emmett flying back a couple of steps. Andy's hands began to spark with green electricity while gripping his broadsword. Andy clenched his teeth before ripping a hand away from the blade with a green Aura copy of his broadsword. Andy then got into a duel wielding stance before beckoning Emmett to come at him with a flick of his blade.

"Amazing! Looks like Mr. Anthony is using his Semblance! It appears he just copied his weapon and now is duel wielding two katanas! Absolutely astounding isn't it Port?"

"Indeed Oobleck. It appears Mr. Anthony is being serious this time around. Let us keep watching."

Andy was having too much fun with Emmett now. With every blow Emmett tried to give Andy, Andy can now block that blow and give one back. But Andy was getting worried really fast. With every second his Semblance was activated, his Aura shield would deteriorate. His vitals were about to hit the halfway mark and there were three other opponents to fight. Andy growled; time to finish this. Andy yelled out a battle cry before rushing Emmett. Andy quickly disarmed Emmett with a swift blow to the elbow and was now using one of his dad's classic moves called "Assault". It was basically swiping at the enemy really fast so there was no room for them to block or counterattack. Andy finished it up with a heavy slash to the Emmett's midriff that sent him flying into a tree. A loud bing overhead meant that Emmett was out. Andy stopped his Semblance and charged into the club to help his friends.

Looks like A in APLE beats E in NEON.

* * *

Percy was having no problem with his opponent. Orlando's pistol was too slow for Percy's teleports. Even Orlando's Semblance, "Quick Draw", where Orlando is able to shoot anyone in one second; Was too slow for Percy. Percy was just dropkicking Orlando now because he was super bored and Orlando seems very dropkick able.

"Oh dear Port; it appears Percy has clearly outmatched Mr. Orlando in speed. Percy's teleportation Semblance is too fast for Mr. Orlando's 'Quick Draw.' It looks like this battle was over before it even started. Isn't that right Port?"

"Indeed Oobleck. Looks like Percy is just too OP. Ozpin please nerf!"

"Are you trying to be 'Fresh' Port?"

"Why yes indeed! Do you think it's working?"

"No."

"Oh… Back to the fight then!"

Percy dodged another one of Orlando's Semblance enhanced Dust rounds with a teleport before dropkicking Orlando once again. Percy wondered why he got the easiest opponents. He sighed before switching one of his guns into their short sword mode and simply slashing Orlando. A loud ding overhead signaled that Orlando was out. Percy sighed and was about to sit and watch the rest of the fight before a record hit him in the face. Percy rubbed his nose and looked to find DJ Nev standing in front of him.

"You took me main mon down! Time to give ya some tasty beats! DJ Nev style!" Percy teleport out of the way of DJ Nev's second record. But the record bounced off a tree and hit Percy's back, making him stumble forward a bit. Percy looked up at the screen and paled at his vitals. One more hit and he was out. Percy whipped his head back at DJ NEv who started to fire record after record at Percy. Percy, now scared, started to teleport around; barely dodging records while they bounced around the stage. Percy would've continued to teleport around but Andy came in and started to attack DJ Nev.

"Oh my! It looks like Mr. Anthony is helping out Percy in his struggle against Mr. Nevhaggo. Mr. Nevhaggo seems to be in trouble against a close range fighter like Mr. Anthony. Isn't that correct Oobleck?"

"That is correct Port. Mr. Anthony weapon is a katana while Mr. Nevhaggo's weapon is a record launcher. A ranged weapon isn't much use against a melee weapon I'm afraid. I wonder what Mr. Nevhaggo will do next?"

DJ Nev ran away from Andy and Percy and up to the place where the DJ station would usually be. DJ Nev smiled before a neon purple DJ booth appeared in front of DJ Nev. DJ Nev then slapped two records in the Semblance DJ station and it began to play music. While it played music, music notes floated in the air in varying neon colors before launching themselves at Andy and Percy.

"This is absolutely incredible! It seems Mr. Nevhaggo has activated his Semblance, 'Disco Fever'! How will Mr. Anthony and Percy get through Mr. Nevhaggo defenses now Port?"

"No idea Oobleck but let us watch and see!"

Percy teleported around, dodging the Aura music notes while they flew at him. Andy would slice any music note in half, barely able to keep himself from getting impaled by the tiny notes of music. DJ Nev would continue to dj; looking like he wasn't even paying attention to the battle anymore. It looked like he was just playing for himself.

"Percy! Time do 'The Whirlwind!'" Andy screamed out while slicing at the music notes.

"Got it! Here we go!" Percy teleported behind Andy before grabbing him by the waist and throwing him into the air, boosting Andy with a teleport push while in midair. Andy would be high in the air before spinning around until he was a blur, his blade a whirlwind of steel. Percy teleported behind Andy while he was spinning and kick him towards DJ Nev who was staring at them. Andy flew towards Dj Nev who sent an ocean of music notes at Andy to stop him. But the notes proved useless when the bounced off of Andy's whirl. Andy rammed into Dj Nev and spent the Dj flying until he slammed into the walls of the arena, disqualifying him.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing! Mr. Nevhaggo has just be knocked out of bounds in one swift move from Mr. Anthony and Percy! The teamwork was incredible right there Port!"

"Indeed Oobleck; it looks like it's four on one now. I wonder how Mr. Nix will be able to win now?"

Looks like A and P in APLE wins over N and O of NEON.

* * *

Leo and Eve were having a hard time with the Trap. The Trap was almost animalistic with the way Nix fought them. Apparently Nix's weapons were his fists and his Semblance had two Aura blades come out of his arms, making everything below his elbow a sharp blade.

Leo blocked a couple of swipes from the Trap before Leo punch the Trap back. Before Leo could get ready for another attack from Nix; Percy teleported behind Nix before lifting him and throwing him in the air. Andy climbed a tree and jumped into the air and slashed downwards, sending Nix towards Leo. Leo stepped back before he punched Nix in face, sending him flying. While Nix was flying; Eve charged up her flamethrower and when Nix was about to pass her, she blasted Nix with a giant wave of fire that sent him all the way to the arena's edge. A loud ding sounded out in the area before a loud horn screamed out; signalling that team APLE had won against team NEON.

Looks like an APLE is better than some NEON.

* * *

Team APLE was wandering around the Vytal Festival's food/stall area when some said, "Hey! Over here!" Team APLE turned around and saw team NEON there, smiles on their faces.

DJ Nev saluted team APLE and said, "That was kickass my friends!"

"Thanks. You were pretty good too," Andy said, rubbing the back of his in embarrassment at the compliment.

"Nah mon; let's get ya some good old Mistral relaxin' food! Ever tried Brownies?"

"Not really…"

"Well seeing how there are no more battles, let's try some out my side mons!"

Nothing makes friends better than beating a person's ass. That and getting high. Let me tell you team APLE got really high that day with team NEON. But I'll shut up now.

 **So. There it is. Chapter Twenty Two of the Tale of Team APLE. Hope you enjoy it. I did while writing this. So leave a review telling me I'm an idiot or something. Maybe telling me how bad "the commentary between Oobleck and Port during the fights were something I should be ashamed of and how I should delete this fanfiction" sort of review? It's your call. Have a good day. Or night. Bye.**


	24. Chapter 23

**So. Almost two thousand people have read this fanfic. Why? Why did two thousand people read this cancer? Why? But seeing how this fanfiction is about to end; I guess you guys will be glad to be rid of this shit. The number one worst RWBY fanfic with horrible grammar, Mary sues and Gary Stus mingling with OOC canon characters, a shit storyline, and tons of other stuff that will make your ears bleed from the anger you feel for me. I am a piece of shit aren't I? Well, here you guys go; the twenty third chapter of The Tale of Team APLE. Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Twenty Three: Memes, Simon, and The Call to Arms**_

"What the fuck! I cannot believe that is fucking Nyan Cat! Why the fuck is a meme in this world?"

"Percy, I need you to calm down."

"Fuck you Andy! Why is a meme fucking battling motherfucking Yang? Huh? Memes can't melt normie beams after all!"

As you see; Percy was having a rare burst of pure insanity. Andy didn't know when the insanity started but when Neon Katt came onstage and rainbows appeared while she rollerskated around; Percy just lost it. Like how a Ursa loses it when a Beowolf is peeing on it's favorite back scratcher tree. Just like that sorta loss. That's what Percy's rage resembled when he saw Neon Katt.

But Andy wondered if this was in part of team APLE's losing the Vytal Festival's tournament. The teams had gone down to pairs comprised of the a random selection of fighters from each team for this part of the tournament. Andy and Percy were selected to for a fight between Yang and Weiss. Spoiler alert; Percy lost in the first thirty seconds in the round when he tried to take on Yang. Let's say he didn't go out with a 'yang'. It was pretty pitiful to be honest. He just got punched in the face and the force destroyed his tiny Aura shield. One blow too.

Too bad Percy lost because Andy was pretty even with Weiss until Yang showed up and punched him in the face. But Andy was sorta on his last legs when Yang took him out with Weiss at half strength so at least Andy did something worthwhile. But Andy was getting tired of Percy whining about their loss and wondered if Andy slapped Percy, would Leo think it would be alright? Probably. This is Percy Andy was talking about.

Before Andy could slap Percy; Percy stood up and said, "You know what! I'm done! I'm going back to the dorms! Enjoy the rest of the festival you fuckers!" Percy then teleported to the exit of the arena and left team APLE to watch the remaining battles.

Safe to say team APLE was alright with this.

* * *

Simon was tired. He really was. He never really felt his age before but now he felt all of his years weighing him down. While he walked through the Vytal Festival's main party area; he recalled what happened back at George's- he meant "Boss"'s manor.

 _Simon walked into the Boss's office warily. Simon was going to ask the Boss something that that could change everything. Something that Simon felt he deserves after being in the Scarlet Guns for so long. Simon was going to ask the Boss if he can leave. If he can leave the Scarlet Guns_. _Something that nobody, including the times of the Boss's grandfather and father, was able to get. The question that most likely killed many gang members sick of this life. But Simon was going to try. If Monty had shown favor to Simon in any of his sinful acts; please let Monty help him now._

" _Hey Boss." Simon said, walking to face George who was sitting on his couch watching some highlights from the Vytal Festival._

" _Hey Simon. What do you want? Make it fast though; busy watching this." George said, putting his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch._

" _I want out."_

 _George blinked and looked at Simon before asking, "What do you mean, 'I want out'?"_

" _I want to leave the Scarlet Guns. I'm getting too old for this Ursa shit."_

" _But Simon. You are like, the Uncle of the entire gang. You can't just leave. Especially not when we in the process of controlling all of Vale!"_

" _I know but… I'm feeling remorse. I don't want to kill anymore. I don't want to commit sin again. I'm done. Please let me go, George."_

 _George sighed and turned away from Simon. Ever since that day when he asked Simon to gather some Faunus together to cause some mayhem, Simon had been acting strange. George kept hearing rumors from the goons in his gang about Simon muttering how "They will never let me forget. They bring the others and torment me."_

 _George rub his face and said, "Fine. You can leave the gang. But you gotta do this one last job for me; ok?"_

" _Understood George. What do you want me to do?"_

" _I got contacted by this smoking hot babe the other day. Said her name was Cinder or something. Basically we need someone to turn off the 'Anti-Grim Protection System' or the AGPS gates in Beacon. Said she needs it done today. I want you to do that. Once your done with that you can leave the Scarlet Guns. Got it?"_

" _Understood Boss. It will be done." Simon started to walk away but stopped when he heard George yell at him, saying, "No matter what; you still got a place here. If you ever want to come back, you can come back. Be safe out there Simon."_

 _Be safe out there Simon._ Those words continued to echo through Simon's mind while he walked towards his destination. Simon wondered why the Boss would say something like that to him. But something in Simon really liked what the Boss said. It sorta reminded him of how the Boss use to act before the scar. Very humanly. But what was human? Simon didn't know. He was just a monster.

Anyways, Simon continued to navigate through Beacon until he reached the entrance of the AGPS maintenance room. It was more of a hanger then a maintenance room when AGPS is involved to be honest. The entire AGPS thing was sort of a dozy for Simon to wrap his head around. The AGPS generators and other important mechanical doodads that kept the system running. AGPS was designed to help ward Grim off from major cities and other places of importance. Well, keep the Grim at least a good two football fields away if you count it as warding off. Due to the amount of energy to run such a beast was the reason why most settlements and towns don't have an AGPS.

But Simon was getting off track; he had one last mission to do. One final thing before he can rest. Simon looked around to make sure no one was looking at him before he pulled his golden pistol out. This gun had been with him forever; it felt like a disservice to finally stop using it. But Simon knew that even the thirstiest weapon can drown in blood.

Simon opened the door to the AGPS room and went inside before closing it. Inside the room was filled with wires, pipes, and other tech stuff. But no guards; for now. Simon took out a silencer addon and attached it to his golden pistol before heading deeper into the AGPS room. When Simon reached the main part of the maintenance room, he noticed several Atlas robot soldiers patrolling the area. Time for one last pit of violence.

Simon rushed to some consoles for cover while two robot soldiers started to come his way. When the reached a close enough distance; Simon stood out of cover and fired three silenced shots at the two robots. The first robot went down with a headshot while the other went down with two simple chest shots. Simon heard something rush behind him. He whipped his gun behind him and wildly fired three times at the noise. When Simon turned to see what made that noise, he saw a robot soldier slowly falling to the ground; three bullet holes in it's chest.

Simon checked the remaining parts of the main area for any robots but found none. Simon then headed towards the room that was labeled "Main Control Room" to complete his mission. Simon arrived at the room's entrance and peeked inside to see if anyone was inside there. A lone, old Human engineer was the only person inside the room. The old man even had his back to the door as well. An easy kill. The final kill. Simon's final murder.

Simon slowly opened the door to the room before softly walking towards the old man. When Simon reached the old man; Simon lifted his gun and pointed it at the old man's head. Simon closed his eyes before pulling the trigger. He felt a tiny splatter of blood land on his cheek before he opened his eyes.

"Sorry old man," Simon said, pushing the corpse to the side before starting to shut down the AGPS. After shutting down the AGPS; Simon turned around to leave when he saw a little girl standing in the doorway. A little girl with an umbrella and two different colored eyes stared at him with amusement. Simon smiled dryly at the situation at hand. Looks like he was going to add to someone kill score.

"So. This person, Cinder I believe, wants no loose ends?"

No response.

"You're her little clean up girl?"

No response.

"Silent type huh? Well; seeing how I'm not going to get any answers, shall we get to work? By work I mean by you killing me."

The girl started to walk towards Simon; twirling her umbrella while she walked towards him. Simon lifted his golden pistol up and aimed it at the girl. Simon sighed contently while he aimed that the girl.

Looks like Monty had decided it was time to deliver justice on Simon for all the sins he had committed.

* * *

George sat watching tv. He was surprised at what he saw. During the match between the Yang and Mercury; Yang broke Mercury's leg after the match. Pretty wicked stuff. Now it was the match between the Pyrrha Nikos and this girl named Penny. And what surprised George the most wasn't how Pyrrha sliced Penny in half, literlly liced the girl in half; but that Penny was a robot with Semblance. That gave George so many ideas to boost the Scarlet Guns's force into rivalling a platoon of Hunters.

After a few moments on watching the corpse of Penny, a program from Cinder showed up and gave a little speech before going away. George then heard the door to his office open. Looks like some idiot wanted something again. George turned around to yell at the offending gang member when he saw a flash of something red and black. After the flash he saw his body and his neck without a head with a Faunus with red hair stood behind his headless body. Then darkness overtook George.

Looks like George's dreams of conquest will have to wait.

* * *

Andy couldn't believe his eyes. Penny was killed by Pyrrha! He didn't care about the robot thing; he always knew that girl wasn't Human from the way she acted, but she was dead. She was over there, and there, and over there as well. It was horrible! Not only that but a giant horde of Grim had invaded Beacon as well and almost every team here was either weaponless or scattered around the campus! This is super bad! Plus the fact a giant Nevermore was trying to break into the arena where most the teams were currently at. This is so much worse than… Andy didn't know anything else that was worse than this but it was pretty bad ok!

Suddenly, the Nevermore broke through the roof of the arena and charged at Pyhrra who was dazily looking at Penny's remains. Suddenly it was knocked back but a blur of red. The blur of red was Ruby holding one of Penny's swords.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha said, looking at Ruby in her still dazed state.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby yelled at the Nevermore, taking Penny's sword in both hands and pointing it at the Nevermore. The Nevermore screeched and fly up before circling around and started to dive towards Ruby. Before the Nevermore could make it to Ruby, a few rocket propelled weapon lockers that the students had in Beacon, don't ask why they are rocket propelled, slammed into the Nevermore. Before long, a good amount of lockers had lodged themselves into the Nevermore, killing it while it slided up to Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Guess who bitches! That's right; the motherfucking Deus Ex Machina!" Percy strode out of a locker while pulling out a bunch of Scrolls before dropping them to the ground.

"Percy! How did you manage to steal everyone's Scrolls?" Andy said while all the teams got their weapons from the lockers.

"I am a man of many talents. Now are we going to sit around here or are we going to fuck shit up!?"

Looks like Beacon was ready to fight back now.

 **So. 2027 people have read this fanfiction by now. I'm amazed that I got this many people attempting to read this cancerous fanfic. But hey; people have strange tastes. You all know that the next chapter might be the last chapter. Going to go think up some ideas for some other fanfics I could write. There will be a poll for my next story. Just gotta think up of some good ideas that's all. Now go and read something better. Bye!**


	25. Chapter 24

**So. It's time. The final chapter. Looks like it's the beginning of the end. Or end of the beginning take your pick. I wonder what next fandom am I going to break after this. I got three ideas and I plan on having a poll to decide so be sure to check that out. I'll figure out a name for it while I write the final chapter. I can't believe I'm saying this but I am going to miss this piece of shit story. I sorta got attached to all of the characters in a weird father/uncle way. It's pretty creepy now that I think about it. But I bet you didn't come here to listen to a bad author ramble. Well then; here we go! The final chapter of The Tale of Team APLE!**

 _ **Chapter Twenty Four: Team APLE**_

Everything was going to hell real fast. I'm not sure if it's literally or metaphorically. Either way everything is on fire, Grim are running around eating people, and those Atlas robots that the Atlas army brought with them sorta turned on the Hunters and are doing something that reminds me of Order 66. But we shouldn't really talk about that. Don't want to cause any more chaos than there already is. Also did you know that toilets can catch on fire? I didn't know that but apparently when Eve and Leo get together they create weird things. Like, how did you set a toilet on fire and then threw a flaming urinal after it?

But I am getting off track. Down in the courtyard and throughout Beacon and the entire Vytal Festival; everyone was fighting for their lives. Hunter, Grim, and even robots were duking it out against each other to determine who would win the Battle for Beacon! Like the name? If you don't like it then too bad because that's what the historians are going to call this. I mean it is a pretty epic battle right now. About one hundred Hunters/Huntresses out of at least three hundred thousand students in beacon's body were holding their own against an army of Grim and a legion of Atlas robotic soldiers. You gotta give them credit. Fair point that at least three fourths of the Hunters weren't actually from Beacon but hey; it's a cool battle.

I bet you are sick and tired of me just yammering on about the statistics and all that aren't you? Well let's go and check on the ground on what the utter fuck is going on! Be warned; it's going to be pretty hectic. Like, Faunus rights protest times over nine thousand sort of hectic. You sure you want to see? Well I can't say no to such a pretty face. Here we go then!

* * *

Andy was so happy. He had never paid so much attention in his life. Here he was; in the courtyard of his school while it burned down around him and his friends while they fight off Grim and Atlas robots. If you asked Andy his honest opinion; he would say that he couldn't of had a better day than this. Did that make him selfish? A little but who really cares? Beacon was training him and his team for a day like this. No better way to prove your teaching was effective is the thing you were training for.

Like fighting Beowolves. For the regular types; just hack and slash. Grunt work but you get a sense of normalcy if you keep doing it. Alpha Beowolves; aim for the unarmored spots or just go at it. Felt like a little dance of life and death to Andy. Andy would explain much more about it but he had a battle to take part in again. A large swarm of Grim, Beowolves with some Ursa in the mix, were heading towards him. He couldn't let them through to the area that people were evacuating in. After all; a part of being a Hunter is saving lifes. Like what Andy was doing.

It was Ruby who asked team APLE to defend the evacuation platform after all. Andy agreed right a way after hearing the order come out of Ruby's mouth. And Ruby was really angry right now. Can't say he blames her. Penny is sorta dead. Not sorta; very dead. But Andy was getting off topic again. He hated that sometimes. Hopefully the horde can help him focus again. He really would like it if it did. He really would.

Andy braced himself again, his broadsword dully shining despite it being covered in Grim blood and Dust from the robots. Andy deflected the first Beowolf's strike. He then, quite simply mind you, cut the Beowolf in half with a single swing from his blade. He stepped to the side; dodging a slash from another Beowolf before stabbing it through the eye. Andy pulled his blade out, ducked under an Ursa's claw swing, and cut it's head off in one heavy strike. Andy didn't waste anytime; stabbing a two Beowolves in the stomach in one thrust before chopping their heads off. Andy leaned back when an Alpha Beowolf clawed at him before crouching under its arm and stabbing it through the shoulder and the neck.

Andy winced when he felt a great force hit his back. He stumbled forward a bit before wildly swing his blade around. Andy turned and saw that his blade went into the face of a Ursa. Oops. Andy jerked his blade out and continued to fight off the horde of Grim. There were four entrances to the Evacuation center so Andy had to keep all Grim that attacked from getting in. Meaning he was alone. Until all three hundred thousand civilians were evacuated.

Andy deflected a headbut to the ribcage and stabbed the Ursa in the ribcage. Andy pulled his blade out before handle bashing a Beowolf trying to flank him. The Beowolf fell to the ground which led to Andy climbing on top of it, smashing his feet all over it's body while he fought it's brothers and sisters. After killing two other Beowolves with quick cuts to the throats; Andy finally smashed the Beowolf's head in and jumped in a cluster of Grim.

Andy swung his broadsword widely, dispersing the group of Grim in a matter of seconds. Andy felt his Aura shield break when he was knocked onto his back. Andy stood up and saw the Grim that made his shield break. It was an Ursa Major. Not like grunt kind of Ursa Major; this Ursa has seen and experienced some stuff from all the scars it had on it's body. Andy got back into his battle stance again, ready to have a little showdown with the creature of darkness.

Andy charged the Ursa; slicing at the Grim to give it no time to recover. The Grim simple stepped to the side before slicing a decently sized claw mark on Andy's sword arm. Andy touched his wounds with a little hiss of pain before taking a defensive stance instead of his regular battle stance. The Ursa circled Andy before charging him with a mighty roar. Andy swung at the beast but barely managed to dodge the beast's strike when it decided to feint it's charge. Andy barely managed to block a heavy strike from the beast; forcing Andy down on his knees from the power of the blow. Andy looked at the Grim and thought up of a perfect idea.

Andy charged the Grim again; this time however, Andy detached his blade from his sword's handle and shot a blunderbuss Dust round at the beast. The Ursa Major was thrown back, it's front covered in fresh wounds and smoking bullet holes. Andy reattached his sword's blade and handle before pressing his assault on the Grim. Andy managed to carve a few wounds into the beast before it kicked him back; the kick leaving a nasty bruise on Andy's stomach and lower chest. Andy coughed out some blood while he stood up shakily, glaring at the beast when he wasn't coughing. Andy took up his battle stance again, a cool determined look in his eyes while he sneered at his foe. The Ursa flexed it's claws before roaring and charging Andy with the full intent to kill him.

Andy met every blow that the Ursa tried to give him with a blow. Blade bounced off of claw while the two went at it. They both knew this fight would be to the death no matter what. It seemed like the Ursa was gaining the upper hand, scoring a few blows on Andy, making him bleed and bruise; however, Andy suddenly griped his blade before activating his Semblance with the appearance of a green copycat version of his weapon. Andy then started to the beat the Ursa down; every claw mark Andy got was payed for with six sword wounds. After what seemed like fifty sword strikes, the Ursa Major roared it's last great roar before falling to the ground broken and lifeless. Andy fell to his knees, sweat crawling down his face while he caught his breath. He barely had enough stamina to stand up but his adrenaline kept him going. His Semblance really put a lot out of him but he needed it to win that battle. He couldn't stop now. There was going to be more waves of enemies soon.

Suddenly Andy heard a loud, familiar scream coming from the front entrance of the evacuation platform. A scream that only came when Eve blasted a certain Grim in the face with fire. The same Grim that nearly killed his father.

Looks like Andy was going to meet an old friend now.

* * *

Leo silently berated his choice of taking the main entrance. Why did he decide to take the place that probably had the most Grim and/or Altas robot's attacking? Because it was needed. I mean who would like to be the gatekeeper? A big tiger Faunus willing to fight or a bunch of soldiers. The choice was clear. That's why Leo was here after all. Leo was pretty sure he lost his limiter bracelets somewhere back in the ramen tent when team APLE was craving their way to get here. But he didn't really need to have his strength limited right now.

Leo cracked his knuckles for the third time and got back into his boxing stance. Another wave of Grim charging straight at him. Must be due to all the bodies of their mates and families around Leo to have such a large wave of Grim, filled with all the Ursas and Beowolves, attacking him. Or the three hundred thousand people inside in terror right now. Either way it wasn't good for Leo. Until Leo found the biggest motherfucker in that group and kicked it's ass that is. Fear works wonders sometimes. Leo wondered if Grim really felt fear. Because if that wasn't the case; Leo was going to teach them what it feels like.

Leo smashed his fist into the first Grim's jaw; killing it instantly. He then used his other fist to brain the next Grim in one blow. Leo blocked a slash to the chest before grabbing the offending Grim and smashing its head in with a knee to the lower jaw. He then elbowed a Grim that was trying to sneak up behind him, breaking it's neck while puncturing it's jugular with Leo's elbow guard. Leo grabbed a nearby Grim and used it as a club; breaking about five Grim before the Grim in his hands completely expired. Leo blocked another blow before returning an uppercut as a reward to the offender. Leo went down low and tripped up and the Grim around him; making them fall onto their backs in surprise. Leo then jumped into the air before slamming into the ground, fists first; causing a shockwave to knock the Grim away while stumbling the other surrounding him.

Leo charged the nearest Grim and killed it with a punch through it's chest. Leo pulled his fist out of the Grim before grabbing another Grim's head and smashing it by squeezing its face. Leo felt a few blows to his back before he turned around and slammed his fist into the perpetrator's face. The blow sent the Grim flying through the crowd before it exploded; bone shards flying like shrapnel killing or mortally wounding all the Grim around it. Leo then punched a Grim in the balls before grabbing the back of it's head and slamming it on his knee. He then grabbed a Grim who swung at him's hand; twisting it's arm around until it was sure as all hell broken. Leo then headbutted the Grim when he pulled it towards him; killing the Grim in the blow but damaging Leo's almost broken Aura shield a bit more.

Leo fell to his knees when he felt a long grating wound appear on his back while his Aura shield collapsed. Leo growled like an animal before smashing the offender's head in with a swift jab to the face. Leo then grabbed a nearby corpse and used it like a club like what he did to a Grim not long ago. The corpse was able to kill at least ten Grim before it became a mangled piece of trash. Leo felt a stinging sensation on his cheek before going back to the battle; blood dripping from his cheek. Leo continued to fight with everything he got until there was no more Grim standing. After that, Leo fell on his but; breathing heavily while hissing at how much his wounds hurt.

Suddenly a Grim that Leo never thought he would see again came barreling out of the Vytal Festival area and start charging towards him. How did Leo know besides the appearance and especially the scars of the Grim was familiar. It screamed the same scream back when Eve blasted it with fire.

Leo was not looking forward to meeting his old friend.

* * *

Eve was having the worst day of her life right now. Grim everywhere, Atlas robots attacking Hunters and civilians alike; just pure chaos. Looks like she is going to lose her paycheck seeing how Beacon is sorta on fire right now. A tiny part of Eve's mind spoke one worrying thoughts. The thought was what if Andy doesn't make it out alive. Most of her being knew that Andy was a capable warrior but a tiny minority wondered if he encountered an enemy that was too tough for him and he died during the fight. She was his girlfriend and despite how airhead he could be at times she really liked him. Liked how he would remember some of the littlest but cutest stuff about you or how handsome he was during a battle. Fire dancing in the frames of his glasses with a confident smile on his face while he swung his sword around.

But Eve couldn't really focus on her worries right now. She had her duty after all and she planned on doing it be the letter. That meant protecting the left entrance while Leo covered the front, Andy got the right side of the evacuation platform, and Percy was in charge of the back. A good system except Andy couldn't have figured such a giant amount of Grim were converging on their location. But Eve didn't think there would be this much either. But she was willing to fight them all off to keep the civilians safe. Families not to be tore apart from the jaws of those with no light in there darkness.

Eve readied her flamethrower when a tiny group of Grim came charging around the corner; foam and blood dripping from their mouths. Eve made a little wall of fire to keep the Grim from getting to close before she started to blast fireballs at the beasts. Each fireball killing if not mortally wounding each and every creature it hit. Eve had done this type of strategy before and so far it was working. This was the eighth wave to fall into Eve's trap. If eight waves of Grim fell to something as simple as this; Eve should write the second book of war.

Suddenly, a decently sized King Taijitu came crashing through a nearby wall and through the wall of fire with only minor burning. Too bad the minor burns only pissed the beast off much to Eve's distress. The Grim swung it's entire frame at Eve; sending her slamming into a wall, cracking it slightly. Eve's response was to start running around the creature while blasting it with fire. Despite the amount of burns the creature was receiving, it didn't seem to harm it. In fact the burning only pissed it off even more. Eve felt her Aura shield break when the Grim slammed her down into the ground by slamming Eve with it's jaw. Eve used one hand to run the blood away from her eyes while using the other to get out her shotgun/machete. When the Grim tried to do the same trick again; Eve jabbed the blade/gun upwards, the weapons jamming itself into the beast's jaw. The Grim let out a death hiss before a couple of shotgun blasts created a decently sized hole in it's head.

Eve crawled out of the hole she created, blood all over her from being forced to crawl through it's brain. Eve wiggled her arms around, splattering blood all around her in a vain attempt to get somewhat clean. She stopped when she heard a familiar scream ring out over the air. A scream she knew all too well. A scream she caused after all.

Looks like needs to fire herself up now

* * *

Percy was bored. Why did he get the stupid job of guarding the back entrance to the evacuation platform. He had seen no action ever since he was posted here. None at all! He should've taken the main entrance with Leo. Percy bet Leo was kicking ass out there. But no; Percy has to guard the backdoor, Percy is a good elf! Maybe he should get Andy to give him a sock. He loves toying with his sanity at times.

Percy was about to continue thinking when a gunshot pierced the wall near his head. Percy teleported behind some nearby crates and poked his head out to see what had fired at him. What Percy saw only made him happy. A squad of Atlas robot soldiers marching towards his position! Finally; something to kill! Too bad they made the robots a bit less scary looking; fear helped out in some cases. Percy pulled out his two Dust machine pistols and smiled with glee. This was going to be fun. Real fun.

Percy teleported to the nearest robot and putted a few caps in it's head. Percy was a bit disappointed at how fast it dropped but his sorrow was soon lived when the other robots opened fired. Percy quickly teleported out of the crossfire and behind another robot. Percy switched one of his guns into it's short sword form and cut its arms off before Spartan kicking it to the ground. Percy then teleported out of the crossfire again, slightly surprised at how fast these robots were able to turn and fire on something. Despite being poor shots like Stormtroopers; these Atlas robot soldiers made up their shortcomings in pure efficiency through firing non stop or assessing certain situations. Like how they decided to group up in a circle to prevent any more backstabs from percy. A for effort; but F for survival.

Percy teleported into the air above the remaining robots before unloading his entire Dust clip on the group. Percy teleported to the ground, reloading his guns while he watched the robots crumble to the ground. Percy was slightly disappointed on how quick these new robot soldiers fell in combat. But to be fair; he is a Hunter. He also was a motherfucking Deus Ex Machina bitch! No one can drag him down.

However a Paladin came out of the wall and open fired on Percy. Percy quickly teleported around, dodging the haze of bullets that the Paladin rained down on Percy. Someone needs to control a Paladin in order for it to work. Percy wondered who might be in the controls. Percy quickly teleported on the Paladin and opened the cockpit to see a generic White Fang commander sitting in there. Good; no one that Percy would feel bad about breaking later. Percy teleported back when the White Fang commander drew a golden gun and fired it at Percy. It looks like it was time to send this thing back to the factory.

Percy did a special attack he liked to called "The Dancing Petal". Fancy am I right? You better say yes because Percy spent two days thinking up a name for the move. The move went like this; transform his guns into their short sword form and attack the enemy so fast with teleports that the enemy can't fight back. It worked like a charm here with Percy battering the Paladin around like the Dragonborn shouting the ice shout at that faggot Lydia on top of the Throat of the World. Bitch better carry my burdens.

After finishing his special attack; Percy teleported away from the Paladin while it started to explode. The White Fang commander got out of the Paladin just in time, it exploding with fire and other cool stuff. The White Fang commander reloaded his golden gun and aimed it and Percy. Percy simply sighed before teleporting at the man but something happened that Percy did not expect to happen. Percy got shot while he teleported. Percy finished his teleport; falling to the ground while holding his bleeding side and looked at the White Fang member. The White Fang member's golden gun had a strange purple smoke coming out the barrel. Percy soon realized what just happened.

Percy's enemy had just used his Semblance. Percy didn't know what kind of Semblance but the man was able to break Percy's Aura shield and wound him while Percy was teleporting. And closer to the left and Percy would've died. This man was dangerous. He just eliminated Percy's only advantage, teleportation. Percy unsteadily stood up before raising his guns up and opening fire on the man. The man quickly got into cover, suppressing Percy with a few well placed bullets that made Percy duck down and stop firing. Percy managed to teleport into cover with only a slight bullet wound to the arm. It wasn't bad enough to paralyze it but the wound stung like a motherfucker.

Percy opened fire while he was still in cover, making sure the White Fang commander wasn't charging at him. Percy looked out from cover after a half of mag emptied from his wild fire. He sighed in relief that his enemy didn't attack him. Percy turned back into cover to see the White Fang commander beside him with a pipe. Percy felt a shoulder crack when the White Fang commander slammed his pipe down on Percy's shoulder. Percy fell onto his back, holding his shoulder from the pain. The White Fang member stood over him before dropping his pipe and aiming the gun at Percy.

Percy had it with this bitch. Before the man could fire, Percy teleported away. The man looked at Percy while Percy crouched while holding his shoulder. Percy looked up at the man and simply said, "No mercy then," before taking off his duster and threw it to the side. When Percy took his duster off; you knew it was going to be serious. Percy twirled his blade with his good arm before teleporting away again. The White Fang member fire once while using his Semblance to kill Percy, but after a few seconds of waiting was thrown into the air. Percy teleported besides the man while the air and started to knock the man around; always keeping him in the air while Percy went to work. Percy then used his blade, a black blur showing was the only thing visible in Percy's attack. After bouncing the White Fang commander around a few more times, more like thirty to be honest, Percy finished it with cutting the man's throat while in midair.

Before Percy could even put his jacket back on, he heard familiar screaming and knew who that belonged too. Percy teleported away to regroup with his friends to deal with their old friend. What Percy didn't notice was that the White Fang commander was no Faunus but a grizzled old Human. An old human whose driver's license showed his name. Simon.

Looks like Simon finally got his justice afterall.

* * *

It took but thirty seconds for team APLE to regroup and watch their old friend, the Bringel, come charging at them. All of them were injured in some way and were super close to passing out from pain and lack of energy. But their adrenaline would beg to differ. They don't know how but they felt like they didn't have a scratch on them at the moment. It was only them and the Bringel. The Bringel. Their first ever failed mission. Well semi failed mission but you get the point. This Grim was their only stain on their honor and despite what many people think; team APLE is extremely proud about their no failure mission combo. But this thing was responsible for their first loss in the battlefield. Team APLE wasn't going to stand by and watch this thing survive to be an everlasting memory on how easy they fell that day.

So they decided to do their ultimate move. They decided to do "The Poisoned APLE and Arrow". It was their team's greatest move. Andy rushed forward with Leo beside him. The Bringel screamed it's signature scream but was cut short when Eve shot a fireball at it's face, making it stumble backwards. Leo charged ahead of Andy and slammed his fist into the Grim's chest, smashing the Grim's chest place open. Andy soon slipstreamed Leo and slammed the sword into the now exposed chest of the Bringel, making it fall to it's knees. Percy the teleported and stabbed one of his blades through the beast's neck and the teleported away.

A, L, and E then unleashed a multi layered assault on the Bringel; Andy's sword carving it's name into the beast, Leo making craters in the Grim's flesh, and Eve burning her mark on the monster's hide. Then APLE regrouped a good distance facing the beast before finishing their ultimate. Eve made a fire apple appear in the sky while Leo held Andy facing the hold in the fire apple. Andy jumped out of Leo's arm and was launched forward by Percy; sending Andy flying through the apple and towards the Bringel, his sword out in front of him. Andy cut the Bringel in half with the sheer force of the launch.

APLE looked back at the now dead Bringel with satisfaction welling up in their stomach. They didn't stay long before they went to check on the evacuation platform to see if evacuations were still going on. By the time the team got into the platform, the last shuttle was starting to take off. Team APLE sighed and looked at each other before heading back outside to help the rest of the Hunters fight off the Grim and remaining Atlas robot soldiers.

Despite how hard the Hunters were fighting, more and more Grim seem to appear; starting to overwhelm the Hunters and Atlas robots. If this kept going then the Hunters would be forced to retreat or die here in Beacon. Team APLE ran throughout Beacon and the leftovers of the Vytal Festival from the fires. Every step of the way the team was forced to fight Grim horde after Grim horde. When the team managed to make it the the armory where some of the Hunters were staying at; team APLE was in an even more horrid state than before. Andy had broken his non sword arm and his right eye had swelled shut, Leo lost his middle, ring, and pinky finger on his right hand and a bit of his left Faunus ear, Eve had a limp on her left leg and had broken her hand punching a Beowolf to death, and Percy was just covered in blood, dirt, and sweat, bone shards sticking out of some of his wounds.

But, team APLE was still willing to take on another Bringel if they had too. Apparently the Hunters had lost seventeen people, including Gerry, Perry, and Triss, to the Grim already or were missing from action. Not to mention a Dragon, one of the most dangerous Grim besides Bringels, had been spotted and were commanding the Grim against the Hunters. Safe to say that the Hunters were going to lose. They had to retreat before anymore were killed. At the news of their friends deaths, team APLE was stunned for a bit before they decided to go out to the frontlines. When they did no one could deny them from the rage in their eyes.

Team APLE fought with pure rage and sorrow; killing all Grim that came at them with extreme prejudice. It wasn't until two more hours when team APLE was forced to retreat and head towards the emergency evacuation platform near the airship area. When they arrived their team APLE was covered in blood, both their own and Grim, dirt, and sweat. They barely made it onto one of the medical airships before they all passed out except Leo who kept awake through sheer will and leftover adrenaline alone.

Team APLE made sure to leave their mark. And leave they did.

* * *

Andy woke up and immediately groaned. Everything hurt. His muscles, his head, even his mind hurt. How did one's mind hurt? He didn't know but it hurt alright. He stiffly sat up and looked around the room. He was laying in a bed in what seemed to be a log cabin. He looked to his left and saw his team sleeping. Andy looked down at himself and cringed when he saw how many bandages were covering his body. But he couldn't stay in bed; he had work to do. He had to find team TRQS and GRPE and see how they were doing. After that he needed to see Ruby and ask what happened to her.

Before Andy could come out of bed, a blond man that looked a lot like Yang came in with a bowl of water and some clean bandages. When the man saw Andy sitting up, the man simply walked to where Percy was sitting while talking.

"Seems that you're awake. That's good. Ruby said that you guys were friends so I asked them to bring you here while I healed you up." The man said.

"Thank you sir but who are you?" Andy asked, wincing slightly when the man undressed Percy's bandages to show wicked wounds all over his body.

"I'm Ruby and Yang's father. It's a pleasure to meet you Anthony or is it ok for me to call you Andy?"

"I'm ok with Andy. Where is Ruby and Yang?"

"Well Yang is in her room right now resting. Ruby went out with a bunch of her friends I think she called teams JNPR, TRQS, and GRPE."

"Where are they going sir?"

"They said training. I think they are out in the forest right now. Just follow the gunshots and explosions. I'm honestly surprised those kids can fight despite being here for only a week."

"A week! How long have me and my team been out?"

"A week. You're the first to wake. Stay in bed though. You're not healed up enough that you can go training with your friends. I'll tell them that you're awake so they must have a ton of questions for you."

Andy sighed and watched Yang and Ruby's father finish up redressing Percy's wounds and left the room. Andy lied back down and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he drifted back into the soft embrace of dreams.

* * *

 _ **A Few Months Later**_

Andy stood outside with his team and the remains of team JNPR, TRQS, and GRPE. Apparently most of the other Hunters either returned to their homelands or just left the Hunter life all together. It was only them. Ruby and the teams made a plan to travel to Haven to search for answers. For what questions you may ask; Andy didn't know. He wasn't paying attention why the meeting went down. But here he was, dressed in his armor, waiting for Ruby to finish saying goodbye to her family.

While waiting, Andy looked over his friends and family. Andy looked at Leo and always wondered how he could stand only having two fingers on one hand; or how whenever he entered Yang's room, weird noises would come out sometimes. Yang had lost her arm and Andy swore if Percy made another pun about it Andy was going to punch him in the dick. Andy's gaze wandered over to Percy and Andy wondered how Percy could deal with losing sight in his left eye. He got a good hit across the face during the battle and that left his left eye blind for the rest of his life. But Andy would cross that bridge once Percy was ready to cross it. Andy looked at Eve and his gaze soften into concern. Eve still had that limp from the battle and a tiny scar across her cheek. Andy was glad she made it out alive but what if something like that happened again? What if he can't protect her?

Andy shook those thoughts out of his mind and looked over the remains of team TRQS. Triss died during the battle when she gave her team time to save a group of children from two King Taijitus. Was a broken, bloody ragdoll when the Grim finished her off. She died heroically; saving at least thirty children from certain death at the price of her own life. Andy looked at Ramona and notice she wasn't wearing her glasses. Guess she didn't really need them or was wearing contacts. Other than a nasty scar on her right arm she was fine. Next was Quinn and she looked bad. Her eyes were puffy from crying so much over Triss's death and she no longer wore her scarf; he gills out in the wind. She had lost her pinky finger and apparently a few toes during the battle. Then Andy's gaze settled on Sam. Sam was in bad shape. Sam had lost his left hand in the battle when he killed the twin King Taijitus. He also had a tiny scar on his forehead when a stray Dust bullet hit him their. Andy was surprised Sam was still alive or even moving to be honest. Not only that but Sam had spoken a few things while the months went by.

After looking over team TRQS a bit Andy turned his attention to the two survivors of team GRPE. Andy found out that Gerry was out in the food court when the battle started. He was one of the first casualties thanks to getting crushed by a pole. He went out without a bang or a whimper. Only silence. The next one dead was Perry. Well Perry was more of an M.I.A to be honest. Perry stayed behind to by everyone more time when they were evacuating and currently he is presumed dead because a few medics saw his position get swarmed by Beowolves. Andy looked at Rael and felt pity at the boy. The boy had a thousand yard stare and could've been experiencing flashbacks for all everyone knew. Kids like Rael didn't need stuff like this. Andy moved his gaze over to Eleanor and sighed. She was alright but had some scarring on her arms and face.

Everyone had scars from that day.

After a few more minutes, Ruby appeared and asked everyone if this is what they wanted. After confirming, everyone set off for Haven with some haunting but reassuring words from Sam.

"Even though this is the end of the beginning; we still have a hard journey ahead. But at the end of the journey leads to only peace. Whether it be death or life; we will find out."

 **So. The final chapter of The Tale of Team APLE. What a story huh? 126 pages I have written for this story. Well I've getting ready to post a poll deciding my next story and I am going to wait until next week to decide what story I am going to do next or not. It will be on my profile if you want to vote to help me decide or something. Leave a review about what a horrible trip this story has been or how good of a trip it was or something. It's your call. I hope you have a good day. See you in the next story everyone!**


End file.
